Shadows & Secrets ll: Angelic War
by LightDarkGemini
Summary: Senka finally after years of conflicted feelings chose to be with Hisoka. Displeased, Kuroro wants to drive them apart with manipulation. All while she has a dangerous secret that is only brewing up a storm, a war between Angels. Will she regret this decision in the future? Kuroro will make sure she feels that way. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content HisokaxOcxKuroro
1. Realities

**Hey all! Welcome to Season 2 of Shadows and Secrets!**

 **Let's start with a poem and end with a bang.**

 **Playlist: Gasoline by Halsey. I highly recommend listing to the song.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Poem of Harsh Realities 1: Heart Vs Mind**

Hello, are you enjoying yourself so far?

Yes? Fantastic!

No? Well, that is unfortunate.

Anyhow! Let us move on!

Shall we play a game? Or perhaps I will tell you a story!

Game? Story?Game?Story?

Story? Game?

Story it is!

Once upon a time lived a lonely being whom did not belong, believing to be nothing but a Devil.

Then, on a dark night, a Monster appeared before her.

The Monster, gleaming of beauty and terror, offered her sanctuary.

Soon, she thought perhaps, a Devil such as herself, was suited to stand along The Monster.

However, a True Devil of flaming red hair, stole her.

But, he didn't just steel her, no, it is much more.

The Devil, took away the ignorant blindfold of innocence to give her sight.

And what she saw is The Monster for what he was, A Monster.

This awakening confused her, causing displacement.

Where does she belong now if not with The Monster?

Was she not a Monster too? They cannot be much different.

He is in pain, like her.

He is insane, like her.

He is strong, like her.

He has feelings, like her.

He desires, like her.

He kills, like her.

But,

He cannot love like her.

He is the monster, not her.

She has a heart, he sold his.

So she believes.

Wait, does... Does that mean they are the same?

No. No no no.

A monster like him? The same as her?

Why not?

It's simple, she can't be tamed, not by him.

No matter how much he tries, failure is all that awaits him.

Won't you wonder? Which is stronger? The Monster or The Devil?

Or

Perhaps

The Angelic being?

Shh! Remember, she does not know of this yet!

Allow her to find it on her own, so destruction may fall

And be their demise, his demise.


	2. Unfinished Business

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Unfinished Business**

It happened all too fast, so fast that none of them could stop the terrible sacrifice before it was all too late. Within a matter of seconds, or was it minutes, did her finger pulled the trigger and sent her last six bullets at them.

Answers to all their questions and secrets forced to remain behind sealed lips were finally revealed. From Kurapika's weakness of his conjurer abilities to their plan of using Kuroro as ransom.

But it's all too late.

Why, why was everything always too late? Why couldn't they be fast enough? Or smart enough? Or strong enough? Why is it never enough? Why?

There, Pakunoda laid without life because she took it herself. Although it was for the spider, the bitter taste in their mouths wouldn't subside one bit. However, the memories weren't over.

In each of the six, a clear image of Senka appeared. The sorrowful and teary face of hers warned them for the worst.

"I'm sorry everyone, I... I won't be coming back with Paku. I know, its one hell of a time to be ditching you all and I feel guilty... for a number of things... and choices I've made. There is a way to safe Kuroro, it'll be at the auction so I highly advise you go, discreetly. This... This is my last order, as a spider."

The image timeout, leaving them a lingering blur of Senka's dismayed expression. At a most critical moment, they lost not just their head, but web.

For Machi, she lost another friend, her best friend, over that jerk.

Who was to blame? Kurapika? Those two boys? Hisoka? Senka? Maybe even their leader?

No no no. There is no time for blame, they can't afford to be too late again.

Not again. Not Kuroro. They need him.

They need her. They still need Senka. Or do they?

The one who betrayed their beloved spider. Was it betrayal? The pain in their chest sure made it feel that way.

"What happened to that woman?" asked Gon whom was dressed in the same styled black suit as not only his friend but the two spiders in front of them.

Phinks and Feitan knew the risk of following Senka's advice to attend the auction which was the root to all the previous chaos. They didn't imagine running into these two boys for a third time.

Not that it matters, they just have to be co-vert.

"Which woman are you referring to exactly?" asked Feitan in speculation of their troupe containing more than one female with questionable existence.

The boys obviously weren't on the same page as Gon blurted "Pakunoda" while Killua said "Senka". They both exchanged stares to share their moment of misunderstanding to what information was needed.

Feitan blinked with a scowl at their lack of communication.

"She died, Pakunoda" answered Phinks, tone attempted to hide the hinted grief.

Having gotten Gon's question answered, Killua pushed for his "and Senka?"

Phinks' already wrinkled brows crunched all the more, still feeling bitter as flashes of the woman's message popped into mind. He parted lips to answer but the other beat him to it.

"Gone. She left in search of a way to help our leader" instantly answered Feitan in a lie, unknown to him, may soon become truth.

The blond glance at his partner before returning eyes onto the boys "Yeah, what he said".

No matter how much Senka closed her eyes, sleep couldn't find her that night returning home. She tossed and turned. Switching between resting on the magician that laid in bed with her or cutting their skin contact completely. Guilt tormented her relentlessly, forcing the woman to not sleep away the pain of knowing she simply allowed Pakunoda to commit suicide in the name of the spider. While she runs and betrays Kuroro, as well as her friends.

Hisoka would feel her body shift against him countless times, loosing track of the number he kept a mental note of, giving him too a long long night. Moments like now he believes Senka still a child, letting her past impact so greatly.

Finally, when the Sandman visited them, it was already day break in Toron City. the chirping of birds became muffled by people starting up another working day. Hisoka didn't indulge in fatigue very long because his own dissatisfaction of being unable to fight Kuroro bothered him more than it should.

Staring at the stark white ceiling only increased his torment as the man pondered ways in which to solve the problem. Was there a way? It sounded impossible, to be honest, that there could never be a way to undo another's Nen. Even worse, the curse is embedded inside Kuroro and around his heart.

The magician hummed, expression solemn as he calculated different strategies.

Senka flinched in her sleep, causing him to pause all thoughts. Yellow eyes rested on the woman nuzzling deeper into his warmth, her coloured arm that laid across his bare chest tightened its lazy hold. He unconsciously withheld breath in his throat, believing the slightest movement could wake her. Waiting a few seconds before exhaling as she hadn't budged.

Then, in cliché, an extremely loud tune began to sing with hints of vibrations in the background. Hisoka placed a hand over his face in motion of a facepalm, letting out a heavy sigh.

Senka groaned at the annoying noise thundering her reluctantly out of sleep "I'm going to kill your phone" she mumbled with a grumpy voice.

The magician chuckled, expecting that kind of response "good morning to you too".

One violet orb glared at him before returning into darkness "I'm too exhausted to deal with your sass and answer your god-fucking-damn phone already!" Senka demanded with volume, earning another set of husky laughter from the red haired man.

"Were you always this bossy my Angel?" he asked while a muscular arm reached to the wooden night table on his side of the bed and grabbed the mobile device.

" _Were you always this bossy my Angel_ ", she mockingly echoed back, rubbing the morning out of her eyes.

Hisoka snickered at her childish retort "How mature" he commented aloud as eyes scanned on the glowing screen to see who was calling, thinking beforehand it to be only a certain assassin.

Although she was overly tired, Senka didn't miss the expression of immense distaste "Who is it?" asked the woman in a concerned voice. Only receiving a brief glance before his thumb tapped the green icon.

He placed the phone against an ear, "What could you possibly want Kuroro?" answered Hisoka in an uninterested tone.

Senka, on the other hand, felt her chest tightened. Oh was she awake now.

"I have a proposition that may be of interest to you" replied the spider in confidence of his intentions.

He snickered "I will be the judge of that, now get to the point".

Senka tried to stay as quiet as possible, not just to listen into the conversation but so her former love interest wouldn't discover she and Hisoka were together. Body froze in place under the warmth of bed sheets, eyes only focused on the magician.

"I want to hire you to find a way to help release me from Kurapika's chains"

"And why exactly would I to that?"

"Because I shall accept your challenge to fight you once I am free, does that not suit your fantasy?"

 _Oh_ , definitely the magic words.

"Hm I see, alright then"

"Glad to hear it. You should find Senka, I believe she will be of help in your search."

The magician's lips curled into an amused grin "I see I see~ That won't be a problem at all~".

"I look forward to hearing back of your progress than".

The woman's anxiety never dulled while that entire conversation was going on, even when Hisoka had pressed the red icon to end it her heart still rushed as if it would burst out of her chest and physical run. "Well? Are you going to tell me what he wanted or not?" she prompted the other impatiently.

Hisoka looked down at the woman lying on her stomach, facing him with an expression he could only read as perplexed at the known fact Kuroro had been on the other line. Those violet circles of hers pleading for him to explain what just happened, "He's hiring me in order to discover a way to purge the Judgement Chains from his body and instructed me to find you" stated the magician as he returned the phone to its original resting place.

Senka inhaled and with a loud groan dropped her head flat onto the pillow. Frustration of this situation began to consume her instantly. She knew it was too good, just being able to getaway like that. Much too easy, there is always a trap with that Monster.

The magician waited in mild patience for Senka to erupt herself from the reluctance of what plan she would be forced to conjure. Arms forced her curved body upwards, it ached as a result of a sleepless night. "There is a way to get rid of those chains from Kuroro's body" she stated, instantly catching the other's interest, it annoyed her.

"Go on"

Senka exhaled softly while arms stretched in the air "It's something very simple but difficult to find. All you really need is to purge the Nen from his body, in other words what you need is-"

"A Nen exorcist, right?" the magician completed her sentence.

Head turned to glare at him with tired violets before continuing her explanation, "Yeah but the problem is not many have a unique ability like that and if there is someone who can do it, they're a bitch to find"

Pale lips curled in a faint smirk, feeling his body rejoicing as their conservation continued down paths that sparked challenge and adventure "But you know where we can get one".

Senka blinked at the man who once again finished her thought, expression showing how unimpressed she was "Seriously, do you do that on purpose?"

"Oh my~ Are you annoyed? I thought you liked it when I finish your sentences" he said with allurement, dangerous fingers combed through messy blue hair that trailed down her spine.

The woman huffed, not wanting to further entertain him. "Yes, I do know a place we can definitely find an exorcist" she informed, tilting her head to pull out of his touch "100 percent".

"And is that where Greed Island comes into this?"

"Pretty much" she responded nonchalantly.

He hummed, finger on chin in interested thought "I think I recall that from somewhere, it's a game specifically made for Hunters right?".

"Yup, Hunters from all over the world and of different Nen classification try to get inside".

 _Inside_ , he wondered what she meant by that. "I see I see, a perfect location to track down exactly the person we require"

"That will be the most difficult part of this whole thing" Informed Senka. Although searching for a known individual was not a issue for her, trying to find a randomly mysterious someone with a specific Nen is beyond her talent.

Hisoka found her state baffling "How is that so when any remaining copies are so rare already? Unless you already possess one".

A devilish smirk curled her lips "Come on, it's me, of course I have one"

"Oh, is that why Kuroro ask me to seek you out then?" asked the magician in an alluring tone.

Senka bit her lip, eyes averted from his "Well... ah... you see... the stuff we need to get into Greed Island is actually in Heavens Area... on _his_ floor..."

"..." Hisoka looked dumbfounded at the woman, did he hear that correctly?

As if she read his mind, or more the stupid expression on his face. Making her way towards the bathroom that was joint, Senka responded in a snappy attitude "Yes, the thing is in Kuroro's floor okay? So, deal with it".

The magician parted lips to voice something only for no words to come out, he just blinked. It was a very known fact she and the spider were in a relationship but Hisoka never would have believed Senka allowed Kuroro to keep such valuable. Jealousy threatened to break his resolve.

"Heavens Arena it is" mumbled Hisoka aloud as the familiar sounds of running water drifted inside the room.

Killua laid in bed, staring at the stark white ceiling with arms behind. Finding himself unable to shake off what the two spiders told him and Gon during the auction.

"Hey, Gon" he called out to his friend, knowing the other was awake too.

Big brown orbs looked left "What is it Killua?".

"Do you think we'll ever meet that woman again?" asked the young Zoldyck in pure undying curiosity.

Gon hummed to himself in thought, "Yeah I think so, especially since she seems to be close to a lot of people we know! Like Hisoka and Kuroro".

"But all those guys are bad... so doesn't that make her bad too?" speculated Killua.

The dark haired boy hummed at the question "I don't know, she did save us that one time right? And I doubt my Dad would make a bad person his student" Gon spoke innocently, now too beginning to wonder about the name called Senka and her relationship to Ging.

Killua did understand where those ideas were coming from, but it's not like any of those sources can be trusted. Hisoka for one is a fickle liar who only craves fighting. They don't really know anything about Gon's Dad, Ging, other than a few things here and there. Illumi... well, there isn't really solid evidence of him knowing Senka.

The boy sighed, knowing there was only two options reliable enough to fill the overwhelm curiosity.

But, for now, his focus must remain with getting into Greed Island and becoming more powerful.

"Here we are" said Senka in an incredibly dry tone.

Hisoka narrowed on the key in the other's fingers as she turned it, unlocking the entrance of Kuroro's Floor. They walked in, closing back the door behind. Instantly, the magician began to scan around. He wasn't sure what to expect or even why there was a need to expect something.

For one, the place looked incredibly tidy and not even inhabited, like no one lived in the space at all.

Senka strutted as if it was her own, not acting cautious and slightly timid as Hisoka. Annoyance crept in him fairly easily, which only encouraged the feeling all the more.

"And how exactly did they end up here?" asked the magician, referring to the items for Greed Island as he gave the place a skeptical glance.

The question mad her gulp nervously, feeling Hisoka was looking for a reason to explode. She shrugged, trying to seem non-chalant "Well... ah, You can say they are so valuable to me that it was necessary to hide them where only one other person in the world knew their location"

He wasn't really buying that explanation, "Hm? I don't quite follow if everything but the actual game can be gained quite easily then why take such precautions?" Hisoka interrogated her all the more.

Senka could tell the magician was more than irritated, at least she has a good answer "Because... They are originals given to me by the creator himself"

Hisoka rose a brow at a dresser that had obviously been housing clothes of Senka for when she rarely stayed "Which is whom?".

The woman stopped before a seemingly bare wall stationed between the giant panel windows and closet. "Ging, Gon's father" answered the woman in a quiet voice, her right hand moved slowly in a swiping motion from left to right.

Hisoka's expression lit during those few seconds where her black aura became uncloaked by En before it abruptly disappeared in a fit of blazing flickers and revealed a case trapped by what looked to be tens of chain like patterns.

"Come to think of it, I don't recall you ever mentioning him being your teacher. Why is that?" asked the magician as he causally leaned against the same wall Senka was working on, arms crossed.

Fingers paused on the second round of padlocks, violet eyes side-glanced onto Hisoka before continuing her job "It's not like you asked" Senka said in a bitter tone.

The jester hummed at her miserable attitude, knowing perfectly well the reason of her mood turning foul and it was not the lack of sleep. Although that did contribute to it. "Well I'm asking now"

"Too damn fucking bad because I don't feel like explaining" Senka responded back with a snarly reply.

He chuckled in that alluring tone, expressing the slight enjoyable he was getting out of her anger "Oh my, no need to be so displeased over such trivial matters"

It was the absolute last straw for her. Senka paused all movements, a hand rushed at Hisoka and grabbed a fistful of white clothing. Tugging him off the wall and giving the magician a deathly glare of her blazing violet eyes

She snapped, "You know what, I hope you really enjoy this little trip because you'll realize how fucking stupid you are. You think you have Kuroro all figured out? You don't know anything, nothing, other than what you want to know and it's god-damn frustrating!"

Hisoka narrowed dangerously on her, "Are you still going to argue about this? I thought our last bicker on the topic was a wake-up call".

Senka growled under her breath, harshly forced to recall the main cause of their parting before his return just over a month now "The only person who needs a fucking wake-up call is you! You fucking lunatic!" she swore, bearing teeth at him. "You're letting me down and it's going to cost you one day".

Unexplainable to Hisoka, something about the hints of tears at the corners of Senka's eyes caused emotions he didn't quite grasp. It left him unsettled in a way that bothered him.

The fuming woman ended the argument by releasing Hisoka with a hard shove. Taking out the rest of her rage on the case, smashing the bounds to finally unlocked it "Fina- _fucking_ -ly".

As he causally as he could, the jester brushed himself off. Watching Senka open the compartment to reveal bunches of cords, a video-game console, two memory cards, a single ring and the Greed Island game itself. Hisoka wondered the whereabouts of ring number two but had an idea "If that is everything needed, let's be on our way" he said before walking towards the door.

Senka clicked her tongue angrily "Now I get how mom felt about dad, fucking assholes" grumbled the woman to herself as she stuffed each item into her bag.

The familiar revving rawr of Senka's motorcycle caused ears to twitch. Kuroro sat ever so patiently on a flattened stone that had fallen from the beck of a canon.

He watched as Senka steered the handles in a swift direction with confidence and grace. Allowing her and the passenger who coiler his arms around that curved waist. Noticing, how the two seemed to naturally navigate getting off the bike and Hisoka returning her bag with he was obviously handling for Senka during their travels.

Adrenaline caused a surge of tamed anxiety to rose in Kuroro, giving him a first time experience of jealousy. No, it's just his imagination. Right? There is not a chance Senka could or would betray him.

Still, with his moment of sensing dishonesty and false loyalty, the woman appeared as beautiful as ever before him. Feminine body clothed in a deep purple shirt with a diamond-shaped cut-away at her collarbone and the hem line stopped a few inches down her torso. Black fabric covered arms and upper portions of her shoulders and neckline. A fitted and comfortable pants was equipped with holsters strapped around either thigh.

The angelic being approached him with grace, planting a soft kiss on his cheek with natural movements. In seconds, all those conspiracy thoughts of Hisoka and Senka having more than a platonic relationship left him. "How will you have the game function?" asked the spider leader, knowing being in the middle of a large canon forest isn't the first place to find an electric outlet.

Senka knelt down on a knee, gently laying her black leather bag with gold studs onto the ground and began fishing inside to retrieve each item one by one "I'm going to wire it to the battery on my bike, it will give enough energy to last a few years, although we shouldn't be in the game that long".

 _We_? Thought Kuroro, "You're going as well?".

The woman gave him a look as if he asked the stupidest question, "Of course I am. The others are already putting a plan into action to get inside too" she lied in suspected truth.

Hisoka's smirk only widened, Kuroro didn't like that, her leaving with _him._

Senka, not wasting another minute, began to accomplish exactly what she said. Hands working to reconfigure the wires from the game station to the battery, while staying out of the glare-war between the two males.

Coloured orbs remained locked for different reasons unknown to the other. Hisoka for one, was highly excited for this little mission of theirs to start. Just hours ago he believed all the years of waiting and hard scheming had gone to waste. Now, he is given a chance to once again fight Kuroro. His body tingled all over as he imagined it over and over, Kuroro begging for mercy on his knees, in front of Senka that is no longer by the man's side.

Kuroro, conjured a much different futuristic scenario of their battle's outcome. Fantasizing the moment he is able to use Nen again and be rid of this silly curse. Nothing in the world could convince the leader that his treasured spiders would disappoint in not getting the desired goal. He will be free.

Senka let out an unenthusiastic sigh, reluctantly pushing herself upright "Alright, its ready" finally spoke the woman after what felt like century long minutes. She turned to face both men, seeing the undeniably thick amount of tension. Eyes happened to meet with Kuroro first, crimson painted lips parted in desire to utter something but nothing came out.

"Ah, so this is awkward... I'm going first" Senka said in a nervous tone, sliding the required ring needed to enter the not-so virtual game. Coding herself with a film of aura that transmitted to the memory card and into the consult. It all took mere seconds before her body morphed abruptly and disappeared.

Hisoka hummed, expression showing his excitement of beginning this new journey "Looks like I'm next, so I'll be needing that second ring", yellow eyes zeroing in onto Kuroro's right hand.

"Indeed you do" smiled Kuroro, taking off the item with a twist and tossing it at the other. Catching it with ease, Hisoka instantly slipped the circular object through a finger.

Kuroro's fists tighten, the carefree look replaced by an unseen dark glare "That is the _only_ piece of _her_ you will ever have" said with an immense amount of confidence, as if the stars enlightened him.

"Is that so?" he glanced down at the ring, realizing it was Senka's he was wearing. A devilish smirk curled his lips ear to ear "Can't handle a little competition I see~? That is a decision only Senka can make and I believe she has already made her bed, with _mine_ ".

Hisoka turned his back to Kuroro, inserting the second memory card in one of the remain three empty sockets "Do make sure to remember our deal", was all the magician said before vanishing like Senka had a few minutes ago.

The spider king stared wide-eyed into the nothingness of where Hisoka had been standing only seconds ago. Did he hear that right? Is his mind playing tricks on him? No, it wasn't. So, was it Hisoka playing the tricks? Or was his own institution correct? Those thoughts from earlier rose with vengeance because that is what he wanted.

Kuroro snickered, smiling with a sinister aura, resting his body back onto the original stone he sat. Oh, remember he will.

Now all he must do is wait, patiently. For his counter strike, they'll never see it coming. And when _she_ does, it'll already be much too late for _him._

 _Let the war begin._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Im very excited for this new season!**

 **I'll try and post the next chapter around Jan 17 - 21**


	3. Are We Having Fun Yet?

**Hey all, Just a reminder that I do have an Instagram ( light_darkgemini) where updates and some of my drawings of this story can be seen.**

 **Big thank you to all my old and new Followers/Favourites!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Playlist: One More Night by Mike Hart & TJ Routon (Punk goes Pop)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Are We Having Fun Yet?**

Hisoka quickly realized he was no longer in the dust rocky filled canyon but now surrounded by a cyber like setting. The magician began to walk forward as there was an open passage in the only direction available. He entered inside a circular room overwhelmed in the same cyber blues and lights from the hallway. In the centre hovered a computerized desk that housed a single person.

"Oh hello! You must be Senka's friend. Welcome to Greed Island!" greeted a petite female with snow white hair that protruded out of a machine like helmet, Eeta. "I will explain how the game works, would you care to listen?"

The magician remained with an irritated expression "Yes".

"In this game" Eeta began, holding up two fingers "Two magic spells are available to anyone wearing a ring: Book and Gain. Place the hand with the ring in front of you, and say "Book". "

Hisoka rose a brow at the girl, staring at her for a moment before doing as told. "Book" he said aloud. Summoning the magic book with a silly 'pop' and clouds. Yellow eyes narrowed at the item. Normally a situation like this would have sparked excitement yet his annoyance growing all the more and he knew the reason for it.

"In this game, your task is to collect certain cards. That book is for storing the cards you've collected, please look at the first page" Eeta went on to explain rules and object to the game he would be soon entering. The girl raised an arm to have the book open onto the said page. "Each slot is labeled with a number, which can only place cards of the same number. These are your 'restricted slots'. "

Pages began to flips from an invisible force, "Please flip ahead". The magician took notice of numbers being absent, leaving only series of blanks.

"These are your 'free slots', here you may please any card inside them. In total, there are 100 restricted slots numbered 0 to 99. In addition, you have another 45 free slots. To clear this game, you must fill the 100 restricted slots".

Hisoka's patience was at its end "Is that everything?"

Eeta titled her head, thinking of the man strange for being so nonchalant. "Just one last thing, what is the name you will be using?" asked the tech-girl with eager digits ready on her keyboard.

Hisoka rose a brow at her, slightly confused "Hm? I get to choose a name? Not given one?"

"Yes, You are allowed the option of having a different name from your own" Eeta enthusiastically informed with a smile.

The magician smirked wickedly, sending chills down Eeta's back "Kuroro Lucilfer".

"Alright" her fingers began to type, making rapid clicking noises "Now, you are all set to enter. Good Luck!"

Senka gave the pillar a hard kick, venting out her frustration that still hadn't faded. Why? Why can't she escape Kuroro? Even when she and other people so thoroughly plotted what felt like the perfect plan, the outcome remained the same.

Somehow, still bounded to that Monster. Doesn't that idiot understand what purging Kuroro means? He'll come after her, mercilessly. He'll manipulate not just her, but Hisoka as well in order to have his way. Kuroro's loss is grander than their relationship, it's every asset in her arsenal. Nen, social and political, everything that came along with Senka. There will be no place on earth where she could hide. What vexed her most is the level of fear, believing she had conquered. Guess not.

Ears twitched at hearing someone existing from the famous starting point of Greed Island. Hisoka appeared as expected, the woman observed his own irritation from wrinkled brows and a pout. She didn't care.

Senka spoke the word to have her spell book appear "Summon yours for a second" the woman asked in a dry tone, folded arms under her chest, hips tilted in posture.

Hisoka didn't argue and did as she asked, saying the magic spell "Book".

"Use your _Texture Surprise_ to copy my cards into your book and make it quick" she boldly commanded, glancing over her shoulder.

"For what reason?" he asked, not appreciating her bossy tone. Not. One. Bit.

Senka groaned loudly in annoyance "Holy fuc- Don't ask questions and just do it".

The magician blinked at her with a stoic expression "My my, a simple 'please' would be nice" he commented on her blatant rudeness.

"Fuck this, we'll do it later then" she said with a bratty voice, instinctively stomped off into a direction known to her. Annoyance began to consume Senka, unable to keep it at bay and hidden any longer.

Hisoka scowled, letting out a heavy sigh as his aggravation was becoming all the more enraged from the woman's actions "What is it _now_?" tone filled with uncharacteristic impatience.

Black boots paused their steps, finding themselves surrounded by a lush forest of browns and greens. Anxiety caused her body to heat as Senka slowly turned to face the magician whose expression mirrored her own "Excuse me?"

He folded arms over chest, "It's going to be a long search and I for one can do with less of your attitude. So are you going to tell me what has you so bothered?" Hisoka demanded in a tone that didn't sit well with her.

Senka gave him a nasty expression, pondering for a moment if she heard him correctly before violets narrowed on the jester "Too fucking bad I'm all out of fucks to give to care ab-".

The woman was cut off by a strong hand roughly taking hold of her neck, making her gasp. He forced Senka back in a powerful shove, knocking her against a tree truck. "Now, what were you saying? I didn't quite get it" taunted Hisoka in that alluring tone of warning, golden orbs daring her to fight back.

Instantly, she began to regret the words. Painted nails clawed into the pale hand curled dangerously around her neck, she didn't attempt any desperate struggle against Hisoka. Knowing fully well it would get her nowhere.

Hisoka could feel movement as she forced a gulp, heart beat remained steady as they shared equally menacing glares. Instead of the normal excitement and thrill the jester would immerse himself, was replaced by this overwhelm loathing. Not of her, per se, but of another.

Senka tightened her jaw, crimson lips parted "You know, there's a lot I'm pissed off with you about actually, so I get why I'm mad but what I don't get is why are _you_?"

The magician chuckled darkly, purely because of how utterly stupid her question was "Why? You want to know the cause of my irritation? How naive, I've had enough with this senseless acting Senka because you are anything but innocent. There isn't a single doubt in my mind you purposely hidden the fact of your secret living arrangements with Kuroro from me".

Senka's anger exploded from those words, coloured fingers tightened their grip on his wrist "That's what has you all bitchy?! Seriously? You _knew_ Kuroro and I were together so don't even try taking out your own jealousy by pinning that bullshit me! You're the one who accepted his offer! You're the one who dragged _us_ back into Kuroro's web! For what? To satisfy your own selfishness? What about _me_? Did you ever _care_ about how this fucking trip would affect me?"

The magician didn't think about her, not one bit. He was consumed by the thoughts of once again being able to take on Kuroro at full strength. To bring such a strong being to his knees and plead for mercy. Hisoka opened his mouth "You're correct, is that what you wished to hear? I don't care for your feelings just as you now to me?"

When will she get it? He doesn't _care_ , he _thinks_. He sees no purpose in worrying about her because of the faith he feels in her power. Power she fails to realize in herself.

 _Ah_ , women. Needy little creatures, aren't they?

Violets blazed in rage, Hisoka half expecting to see that deadly murderous aura of hers. " _Fuck_ you" the woman harshly ripped off the strong fingers curled around her neck with little effort "At least that fucker remembered to call me for my birthday you asshole!" snapped Senka as her ending remark to their second argument for the day, walking away from the man.

With a dumbfounded expression, Hisoka stood wide-eyed frozen while brain processing all that was said "I didn't?" he asked in question, following steps behind.

"The fuck you think?" she cursed while stomping away "I'd be mad for nothing? You had _one_ job! Blame this Kuroro fuckery you dragged me into instead". Although Senka was angrier about the current situation and only brought up what enraged her during the past year about the magician. On top of that, this idiot had absolutely no idea the monstrous capabilities Kuroro possessed and _would_ inflict on her.

Did you catch that? Not could, _would_ , because he will bring the most horrendous torture she has ever endured.

As the woman continued to grumble aloud to herself, calling him all known profanities under the sun, Hisoka was still on her last comment in regards to the said forgotten occasion.

How in the world did he forget to call for her birthday? It didn't seem remotely possible at all! The man stared holes into the dark purple shirt that exposed her lower back as he thought deeply.

Alright, let's start from the beginning. Hunter Exam... Heavens Arena... Gon's matches... Fight with Gon... It had to be somewhere in between those series of matches Gon and Killua had before the final one with him and Gon.

Next, her birthday is in June, the tenth. June June June... Wait... June tenth, that was the day Gon fought someone and after he... _Oh_! Oh. Oh... Well shit.

A sweatdrop formed on Hisoka's forehead, realizing he was so immersed with how lovely those boys were developing their newly founded Nen teachings that he actually forgot the woman's birthday. At least he now had the time and chance to mend the mistake(s).

Senka huffed bitterly to herself, still fuming from their heated conversation as emotions were raw and didn't seem to be fading any time soon. The toxic mixture of bottling the anger and their recently constant bickering in Yorknew City made it certain this outburst was unavoidable.

Walking in the dreary atmosphere with only the sounds of the crunching of earth became awkwardly unbearable to Hisoka. An urge to conjure the correct response to help the situation out of this vicious cycle they found themselves in.

The magician softly inhaled and said with a clear voice "I'm sorry"

Hisoka 3 - Senka 4

Completely taken aback by the sudden apology, Senka paused. Did he actually say it? Here she was waiting for a different development. Never did Senka expect him being the first one to initiate such humbleness. Is it really Hisoka talking? Not some kind of nice clown clone jutsu that replaced the other jerk she cares so much for? Maybe she's just being overly _emotional_.

Or he's just getting better at handling the woman.

She sighed, knowing to stay upset wouldn't get them anywhere but another series of arguments "...I guess... You're _half_ forgiven" A tint of red brightened her cheeks as she averted from his stare.

The magician's lips curved in a smile "I'll take that", it was definitely better than nothing. "Where are you leading us?" he asked, noticing she had him following behind since they entered.

"Masadora, The City of Magic, there are some essential cards you need before we start searching that will make things easier" Senka informed in a less hostel voice.

Hisoka snickered in comics to himself, reading the implication of her already possessing said items "How is it that I'm the only one who needs cards?"

The woman's vexed expression switched for one of cockiness, she smirked pridefully "The name 'Greed Island' stands for the first letter of each major person involved in the game, least to say I get special treatment" bragged Senka without shame.

Impressed and hit with this new unexpected information, Hisoka's features lit up "You're the 'S' I take it?" Maybe he should ask the woman more questions as she wanted, there seems to be much more to her than believed.

Feeling a sense of superiority, Senka flicked her hair in a confident flip "Of course I am. Although I didn't directly make the game, just helped with funding and cleansing every couple of months"

"Cleansing?" asked the magician with an arched brow at her in question, no longer walking steps behind the woman but now beside.

Senka glanced at him, deciding to allow the subtle gesture "You'd be surprised how corrupt this place gets. Ging placed me in that position to keep things at least in a tamed chaos. Checking for bugs mostly. People try to sneak their way onto the island by the hundreds every year".

Hisoka squinted eyes on the woman in confusion "Meaning, the game isn't a fake reality?".

"Yeah, this Island is an actual physical place. We haven't left earth into a virtual world, it's designed to make you believe that".

Now that he didn't expect but wasn't very surprised "Is that so? As interesting as all that sounds, It seems like so much effort for a video game" commented Hisoka.

Senka wondered if their earlier argument is the reason for the magician's talkativeness, not that she's complaining. "Ging created it for his son. That jerk was young when he started Greed Island. If I remember, Gon was about... mmm maybe six months or something?" Senka explained, tapping a finger on her lips in thought.

Hearing the name of this famous father once again helped Hisoka remember something from when they were back at Heavens Arena, "You never answered my question of how that man became your teacher"

She tried to lie without a moment of hesitation in hope for once to not wonder down memory lane that usually happens between them, "I did".

He smirked, "Liar" catching the woman, knowing better than to believe her little fibs.

Damn. She rolled her eyes at Hisoka "Do you have to know everything? It's not like you tell me all you do" the woman said in a bratty tone, commenting on the jester's well acquainted reluctance to reflect on the past, or more his own.

"Says the one who begged", was she always this bi polar? Maybe he is just imagining things.

She snickered "You know, the two of you share something in common, Ging and you".

The magician hummed with allure, cockiness settled in "Let me guess~ Handsome, strong and talent?"

Senka agreed to the characteristic traits said with motions of nods "Yeah but you're forgetting something"

"Which is?" asked Hisoka, believing to have listed all the narcissistic qualities of himself.

A highly devilish smirk curled her lips as violets shifted to meet his stare "Asshole".

He scowled at her, completely not expecting that kind of answer although this is Senka "Well that's not very nice"

She laughed at the priceless reaction from the jester "No, he's not" responded the woman in a witty comment. Breath paused in her throat, feeling an uncomfortable knot tightening within her stomach. Wondering the cause for such abdominal pains that twisted her insides. Maybe she's just hungry? Food hadn't been a thought during their drama filled day. Or it could be that monthly female curse of hers finally popping in for a visit. However, just as quickly as the pains came, they vanished and so did any cringing self imagination.

Eeta busily typed away with a smile going ear to ear, happy that a certain person finally returned for a visit. She paused when hearing footsteps approaching and saw yet another familiar being. "Ging! You're back too?"

"Only for the moment. You seem to be in a very good mood today"

Eyes widened in a beam of pure excitement as she smiled, revealing rows of white teeth "Eeta sent me a message saying Senka came back not too long ago! It's that great?!"

"...Yeah... I guess" Ging voiced dryly with blunt indifference.

Elena titled her had at the man, wondering the reason for his lack of enthusiasm in regards to a former student's return. Although, she knew how coy Ging could be about expressing certain emotions and thoughts.

"I want you to notify me when she leaves" he instructed before turning on his heel to leave, disappearing as fast as he came.

"Ok..ay then?".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **The next update will be around Jan 25 - Feb 1**


	4. Nightmare

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Nightmare**

 _Hands on something, a rod. Fishing, she was fishing. But she hates fishing._

 _Anyways, fishing just on the edge of a cliff. Really on the edge._

 _Alright, it's morning? No too dull but not dark as night._

 _Still fishing. For what?_

 _Oh! Something is on the line! It's pulling hard, the sensation feeling to fall frightened her._

 _Chest pounded, hands pulled and pulled. It's coming up!_

 _She can see a tail! Wow what a huge tail. Grey? Blue? She can't tell._

 _Oh! It breached the surface! A whale? She caught a whale!_

 _Something's wrong... it's... changing? The whale, morphing into another thing._

 _Turning black, too black, scary black. Not a whale anymore, the shape is gone._

 _What is it now? It looks... Looks human? All black, who could it be?_

 _It's coming closer! It's near! She needs to run! Now! Run! RUN!_

Jumping right out of a deep sleep and a haunting dream, Senka's eyes shot open in a panic. The faint sounds of her panting filled the silent room. Anxiety caused an unbearable pressure in her chest, cold sweat made the woman's body feel a chill on her spine.

Fists clinched thin white bed sheets, violets blurred into focus on a peacefully sleeping Hisoka. A muscular arm still laid out across the full width of the small mattress that she used as a pillow.

Dropping her head, Senka let out a heavy sigh. Fingers combed through messy blue hairs.

A dream, it was just a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare. If she were normal, Senka would think nothing of the matter. But she's not that lucky you know.

The woman glanced to towards the small balcony just across from where they slept. Air sounded like a good idea. Ever so carefully, she peeled the sheets back and got out of bed. Not wanting to wake the magician and have him witness her state.

As quietly as possible, Senka crept on her tip-toes in the wanted direction. Turning the knob and tried to slowly open the creaking door. A sigh of relief escaped her lips from the fresh cold breeze of morning, calming her down in a matter of minutes.

The woman rested arms on cement, back arched as she leaned against the wall that kept her from falling over. Senka watched how shocking yellow rays of sun pierced through the horizon line, finding the scene so serene.

Mind began to wander about her dream, recalling bits and pieces that were vividly sharp. Remembering the action of fishing, chest tightened.

Senka was raised in the superstitious belief that dreams and nightmares possess the ability to warn and guide an individual, in their family this mainly happened between females. In her case, fishing meant something much deeper than just its definition. Something she had mixed emotions towards.

Her mental analyzing of the terror-vision was disturbed. She felt a gentle touch rest on her lower back that put the thoughts at bay, realizing Hisoka was no longer asleep.

"Did I wake you?" asked the woman in a careful voice, keeping her eyes on the sunrise painting vibrant reds, oranges and yellows.

Hisoka took note of her body temperature mixed between a chill from the sweat and warmth "No", lied the magician who pretended to remain sleeping and was actually awake during her night-terror.

Senka only hummed. Sensing he wasn't being honest but didn't mind. It speared her from further embarrassment as this hadn't been the first time. Senka is always being haunted in dreams, cursed to never find comfort in them. Not to mention, their bed made for a single body doesn't leave much room to hide something like that.

It couldn't have happened at a worse moment. The thought just forced its way into her head, breath paused in throat.

 _Fish are symbols of children._

 _Fishing means a pregnancy is to happen._

 _Whoever is the one fishing and catches a whale is who will possess a child._

Hisoka observed the other's complexion seemed to have paled in colour, body trembled slightly from either the cold air or haunting flashbacks. That troubled expression of hers told Hisoka she definitely wasn't going to willingly discuss whatever scared her so much out of sleep.

Senka broke away from his touch, turning to go back inside "Since you're awake we should get ready, checking all the _Tags_ will take up a lot of time".

"Sure" he said, watching her enter the bathroom. Hisoka couldn't shake off this feeling that something else was wrong with the woman. Unable to decided if whatever she dreamt is the cause of her being distant.

Senka turned the knob to its extreme left, allowing hot water burst through the shower head.

A trembling hand rested on her stomach, eyes wide in realization of a unexpected accident.

Wait, she was the one fishing? And pulled out a whale. Then... That would mean.

Eyes widened, a trembling hand covered her mouth in terror. Pregnant? Her?

No she can't be! There is no way!

The woman's anxiety heightened as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, trying to logically figure out how a mishap like this could have happened.

She's been careful to be cautious and use protection at all times. (sometimes)

She has a regularly programmed cycle which... is late.

Mind raced in panic to remember the last time her period occurred. It was the week before Hisoka's return because she distinctively recalled that assignment being a pain due to cramps and the typical happenings that come along with the monthly female system.

If that is the case... She gasped, _Yorknew City_.

Chest pounded in fear, Senka had encounters with not only Hisoka but Kuroro during their raid of the auction. It was that one time, that one slip up, that one miscalculation, that one moment of weakness.

That means, who's the- No No No. This is silly! There aren't even actual signs anyways. If she was, morning sickness would be her life right now.

She took a deep breath and shakily stripped off her clothes to hurry inside the shower. Forcing herself to believe it's all in her head. None of it is real. She's not pregnant, she can't be.

 _It's just a dream, just a nightmare._

This was not the time or place to go full out panic mode. Remaining composed and sane is the key. First, they have to hurry up and find this exorcist. The faster that happens will be better if she is carrying a child. With Hisoka around, there isn't much opportunity of checking.

When Senka had finished getting ready and exited the bathroom, Hisoka seemed to be not as prepared. The woman rose a brow at seeing him searching throughout their small room.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

Yellow eyes scanned the dresser which he already looked on three times "My make-up"

"Oh it's in here" Senka said before retrieved it for him. Realizing the palette the magician used for the symbols on his cheeks was inside the bathroom.

Hisoka sighed in relief "Thanks~ I thought I misplaced it somewhere". Instead of taking the small item from her hand, he sat on the bed.

Senka looked at him in question "You want me to do it?".

"Well it would be faster~" he smiled in that amused tone of his.

The woman scowled, not wanting to waste any more time on bickering for Hisoka to do his own face paint, "Fine" she opened the lid.

He responded with an entertained hum, tilting his head upward to allow Senka better access "Go ahead~".

She picked up the small brush that was packed inside the palette and dapped its tip in pink "Stay still" commanded Senka as the tip inched closer to his skin, closing eyes to savour the moment.

The faint tickle of her gentle hand work gave Hisoka an enjoyable sensation. He always liked when Senka applied his make-up than anyone else, besides himself.

Illumi did it for him once. Let's just say between the brush or his cheek it couldn't be determined which suffered the most.

But when Senka did it, she took such care. He wondered if that was due to her own practise of the craft as she does her own as often.

She mentally groaned, even with this silly make-up he was still good looking. "Alright, you're good to go" said the woman once her job was finished.

It has been about a little over a month since they had began their search for the _Nen_ _Exorcist_ and fell into this routine. The duo devised a plan using both their talents and developed a tactic able to detect if an individual under the conjuror _Nen_ type passed in key areas around Masadora.

Senka places a _Shadow Tag_ , commanded to trigger Hisoka's _Bungee Gum_ that would latch onto whoever and when she collects the data, his _Gum_ would be replaced by a _Shadow Tracker_ that will guide them to their target. The whole tag concealed by his _Texture Surprise_ so no one would tamper with it. However, each time she collects data a new tag must be placed.

They have been repeating this process sense their arrival in Greed Island. Meaning also if Senka was actually pregnant she would be about a month or two. The possibility frightened her to the point the woman forced it out of her mind. Denying and avoiding the problem all together, like a child. Although, her distraction wasn't helping either as they hadn't gained any decent leads.

"Seems like we didn't have much luck today either" sadly voiced Hisoka as this was now the twenty fourth Tag and no useful information had been collected. He commanded the Texture Surprise placed on a tree just on the path leading into Masadora, revealing a paper sized shadow that was Senka's _Shadow Tag._

The woman shared his disappointment in a sigh "If or whenever we end up finding the spiders" she informed to the other "It might be a good idea for you make your presence known to them. Nobu has a technique to locate the exorcist better than me".

The magician leaned against a tree beside the one Senka was working on, arms crossed "Come to think of it, I've never witnessed him displaying much _Nen_ abilities. Is he really that good?"

"He's actually very skilled but doesn't like to show off his _Nen_ so he mostly fights with that katana of his" Senka explained while now beginning to collect the data her shadow gathered by engulfing her hand into it.

"And what of you? Do you wish to have a conversation with them?" asked the magician in an alluring tone, expression showing his amusement he got from her conflict.

Violet eyes softened, a throbbing pain stung her heart as memories of those last precious moments she shared with Pakunoda resurfaced "If I could avoid it would be nice".

Becareful what you wish for.

Hisoka hummed at her answer with a smirk "Is that so", the magician found it interesting how what she once treasured is now a sour topic.

The woman sighed, pulling out her hand from inside the shadow "this one is empty too". It was starting to get irritating, this routine. Checking dozens of _Tags_ every single day to only find no results and replace them. Then repeat.

"Maybe we should re-evaluate our plan? A change of location to another city?" suggested Hisoka, seeing this one wasn't panning out very well.

Senka placed a hand on her hip while the other rubbed her neck in a tiresome gesture, it's only the afternoon! "I don't think we're doing anything wrong. Since exorcists are so rare I expected it would be difficult but it feels a bit impossible. Plus, Masadora is the place to get Magic cards so here is a pretty populated area to set these up".

"Perhaps changing the trigger command and have it on a boarder scale might give us results?" said the magician, offering a likely solution to their dilemma.

She hummed in understanding, snapped fingers at the idea "Actually, that just might work! Instead of just conjurers it could be _Specialists_ and _Manipulators_ too" then she groaned into a facepalm "Damn... that means we have to reconfigure all the other _Tags_ ".

Oh, doesn't that sound fun.

Hisoka frowned, sharing his partner's feelings of the job being very tedious "We better get started then before night comes, there are still a few more hours". He said, noting how blue the sky still was.

The woman whined aloud in dislike, head drooping slightly "the faster we get it done the better... I guess" placing a coloured hand on the truck and begin conjuring another Tag with their new command.

She took in a deep breath and he kept watch since they were stationed on the path. It was needed to make sure this operation went unseen by others.

Senka concentrated her aura to her hand, awaiting for the clear film that surrounded her body to morph into the transparent blackness that was her _Nen_.

But nothing came.

In question, she blinked only for vision to blur in and out of focus after even time eyes opened and closed. She quickly put a hand on the tree truck for balance, while the other on her forehead.

Then everything just went blank.

"Hey are you don-", Hisoka turned just in time to see the female body stagger before tilting backwards in a fall. Yellow eyes widened, acting quickly to catch her from hitting the dirt ground.

An arm snaked around her waist, causing the woman's body to dangle and back arched.

Hisoka realized, from her breathing and closed eyes that she had fainted into unconsciousness. "Senka" the magician said in a quiet voice. He slid his other arm under Senka's legs and picked her up in one smooth motion.

Returning to their room, he gently placed her on the bed. Hisoka pulled the sheets over her for warmth. The magician rested on the bed's edge to examined Senka's complexion and noticed it worsened from this morning. He reached out to brush off blue locks covering the woman's face.

Conclusions of their search being why she was drained of everything came to mind. Perhaps sleeping alone doesn't fully restore the lost energy. Still, in the back of his mind, thought it strange for Senka to be drained to such an extreme she'd faint. That a strong master of _Nen_ like her would just drop like that.

Unless, there was more to it than he was let on to believe.

When Senka opened her eyes, salmon coloured ceiling told she was back in their room. Blinding again, time for sunset had long past as the balcony door windows showed only the darkness of night. How long had she been unconscious for?

Gingerly, the woman sat up straight. A hand on forehead that pounded with a raging throb, the feeling of exhaustion still leaving a drowsy sensation.

A body on the opposite end of the bed sat with a pile of stacked cards.

She gulped.

One thing no one knows about this magician is that sometimes, very rare times, when he is feeling unsettled or bothered will the man build those card houses. Like now.

Senka bit down on her bottom lip, unsure of what exactly to say or to say anything at all. Hands clinched onto the bed sheets anxiously "ah... Did... I really uh... you know...?"

The magician, cross legged, watched as the card made tower fell abruptly due to the other's shifting. He glanced up at her with serious expression, sending chills down her spine "I find it strange that you would faint so easily like that" Hisoka voice own thoughts from earlier as he packed the cards away.

She blinked, taking a moment to recall what happened before everything went dark "T-The room gets drafty so maybe I'm just coming down with something" Senka said as an excuse for her earlier scare.

Hisoka knew there was more to than a simple head cold, his suspicious only increased. "Are you hiding something from me again?" Noting how docile she had been acting since waking.

The woman's heart dropped at the question she feared he would ask because of her condition, a lump in her throat caused the wanting to throw up "I'm..." Coloured eyes locked on each other as he waited for an answer and she thought of a lie.

"I'm... actually exhausted from creating Shadow Tags every day. My body can't seem to keep up with the amount of aura I need".

He hummed, "I see" The magician sighed in slight disappointment "Guess we should stop for today since there wouldn't be a point in continuing".

Useless, is how the situation made her feel. Completely weak and the knowledge of Hisoka finding those traits unattractive only frightened Senka all the more.

But what is worse? Having him believe it's her Nen failing or the possibility she is carrying a child?

Either one made a sickly feeling curl in her stomach, throat became hot in a burn.

What would he say? _Nothing_

What would he do? _Leave_

She knows, that why it is _not_ a possibility. Not if she can help it.

"S...orr...y" whispered Senka in defeat, the frail little voice caught his attention.

Hisoka glanced up to see a pained expression on exotic features, a coloured hand on her neck, blue locks draped down to cover eyes. The magician recalled their moment back at Mel's club which Senka mirrored now.

She flinched at feeling a hand stroke her hair in an affectionate manner. Violet eyes followed the muscular arm to connect with yellow ones, there was a sort of unfamiliar tenderness to the usually cold contact.

"Hisoka?" round orbs stared at him with an innocent charm.

The magician smiled, surrendering to those eyes of hers "Rest for now, there's no need to be hasty".

"But"

He retracted his hand "It's no good for your health to be at risk Senka" said Hisoka in concern, making her wonder if it was genuine or selfishness. The jester lowered his body onto the floor, back rested against the bed to allow her its full space "Just go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere".

Senka blinked in absolute disbelief, cheeks lit with a feverish tint, she bit her lip "Alright...". Hands pulled the sheets over herself while wiggling down onto the mattress. Finding a comfortable spot as eyes focused on the magician's fuchsia hair.

A moment of happiness from the single fact he decided to stay at her bedside than go off elsewhere lightened Senka's troubled mind long enough for eyes to close.

Allowing for a temporary escape, to not think about what horrors await her.

Allowing any doubts and questionable actions to pause just for a few hours.

Allowing the nightingale to sing their deathly song.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading until the end! Next chapter will be posted between Feb 1 – Feb 6**

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. What Can Kill?

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait. School has been draining me so badly.

There is a Poll on my profile on this story. I just want to see how you all feel about the hints to what direction I'm heading.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Playlist: Take me away by Avril Lavigne, Hisoka's character song.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: What Could Kill?**

Reluctantly, Senka agreed to rest for a week in order to replenish her aura. Both had come to the conclusion of their ambitious plan being too demanding on the woman's body and changed some parts to the scheme. Meaning, they have to come up with another strategy. It somewhat made sense to Hisoka since it was Senka's ability doing most of the complex portions. That isn't what concerned him the most. Her condition didn't seem to worsen or better. Stagnant.

For, what seemed to feel like, the hundredth time, Senka let out a sighed as she rolled in the minimum space their bed gave "This is so..."

"Boring? You've said that four times now" Hisoka finished for her while inspecting nails before continuing to file them into shape.

"Did I really?"

"You certainly did"

She sighed, a hundred and one "Aren't you bored?" the woman asked, positioning her body to face Hisoka, who remained seated against the mattress as usual. Noticing he kept his fuchsia hair untouched and down.

To her attention, Hisoka turned his neck to sneak a glance at her with a playful expression and devilish smile "Now what reason is there for me to be bored while I have you around?".

If looks could kill, she would be dead long ago. Senka's insides melted at the statement, he caught sight of flushed cheeks.

She huffed, a smirk curled her lips "Good answer". The woman shifted her body onto the bed's edge and inches from Hisoka "Are you still filing your nails?" she asked in a light voice, hinting at her need for entertainment. Or distraction.

"I'm almost done" he answered, mirroring her restless tone "would you like me to do yours as well?"

In the corner of his vision, he spotted a mocha coloured hand. Yellow eyes glanced up at the woman in question to what she wanted. A little voice then responded with the batting of lashes "Pretty please".

He snickered "Aren't I such a good boyfriend" said the man with allurement while gently taking hold of her coloured hand and begin to grind down uneven and chipped nails.

Yes, he was actually. What guys would be so willing to painted their girlfriend's nails and not be ashamed or skeptical of the act. This same trait of the magician that Senka always appreciated, his not caring of societal or popular opinion. Whether it is directed or him or her, it never mattered. All that did was how they felt towards the other. It was times like this, in their little utopian moments, did it fool her into believing everything was normal. When really, things were anything but normal.

While she allowed Hisoka to work on her dysfunctional mess she called nails, Senka stretched her free arm overhead. Opening the night table drew on her side of their single bed "Minty green", she sang in a childish tone and pulled out a small nail polish with a bottle designed as a skull.

He chuckled at the woman, seeing as there was no choice but to comply "Isn't it usually red or blue?" Hisoka commented on her colour choices.

Senka rested the glass object on the wooden table "Changing it up I guess" voice said softly, feeling the phrase was bitter-sweet.

The magician smirked at her statement "Oh?" Finished with filing down her left hand, decided to paint it at the same time

Hisoka paused, feeling the tingling sensation of soft lips press against the pale skin of his cheek.

Yellow orbs stared at the other curiously "What was that for?" asked the bewildered magician, having been caught off guard by the willing sign of affection from Senka. Who only recently started re-warming up to him, again, for the millionth time.

She blushed slightly "Taking care of me" instantly answered the woman clear and certain.

He hummed alluringly, smiling ear to ear "Perhaps I should do it more often if such rewards are given from you~".

Senka snickered "Don't push your luck Buddy" She said with an endearing expression, which Hisoka caught while sneaking a glance at the woman. The way her coloured fringe concealed an eye, only allowing the right to be viewed, how cheeks glowed with pink and a small smile lit her features. She appeared so peaceful and without concern, he wondered how long this tranquil atmosphere would last.

Soon, after nails were all painted and dried, the night began to take over from day and everywhere was lit by a bright full moon and stars that shined. However, she didn't feel any desire to rest because it's all she had been doing.

The woman groaned "I still feel so restless" admitted Senka who sprawled out on the mattress.

Oh, does he have the perfect idea "Then let's we go somewhere" he suggested.

"Now?" she rose a brow in question "Do you not see outside?"

"I don't see the problem" Hisoka said while standing up from his spot on the floor, turning to see Senka with a reluctant expression and no signs of following "Unless you're afraid of the dark" he wickedly taunted.

"Oh shut up" the woman quickly retorted "I just find it creepy that all of a sudden when it's pitch dark outside you want to go wandering off".

Hisoka closed his eyes and gave her a friendly smile.

She squinted in suspicion "Don't. Even. _Think_. About. It" warmed Senka in a clear and slow voice.

His fake innocent expression remained plastered on thin lips as he stood completely still. The two engaged in a hard staring contest before the magician made his move.

Senka gasped as the magician picked her up in a bridal style hold, "H-Hisoka! Put me down! I can walk!"

He wasn't about to give into her demand and managed to open the balcony door "And chance you fainting again? I think not, so hold on tight".

The woman blushed at the command, finding no words coming out to voice against his. Instead, Senka obeyed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "If you drop me or comment on my weight" she warmed, purposely allowing the other to fill in the blanks with mental conclusions to how the statement might end.

Hisoka chuckled, giving her a devilish smirk before he began to sprint off "Wouldn't dream of it~".

Senka rested her head into the junction of the man's neck. She closed her eyes at the soft breeze of his sprinting being soothing. It was times like this Hisoka made her feel as if everything was nothing but a very long, very real dream. Fear would crept inside, tugging at her chest.

You always have to awake out of dreams.

What awaits her? Something _evil_.

After sometime cutting through dense forest, a brief rush of falling and then stillness, Hisoka allowed the woman to be on her feet. Violets instinctively glanced a full one-hundred and eighty degrees to scan their little night getaway scene.

They were surrounded by elements, having not the slightest of human trace for what seemed like miles. A curled wall of sand and earth doomed from behind and in front stood an overwhelming darkness that is the ocean. Only moonlight served as eyes for future mobility in order to maneuver through a sea of rocks.

"Seriously? The freaking ocean?" shouted the woman in detest, a finger pointing at the display.

He raised a brow "I'm not understanding the issue"

"I can't swim you idiot clown!"

 _Oh_. Makes sense, he's never seen the woman close to water, although she expresses such infatuation about it in rare times.

The magician remained unaffected by his minor set-back and, with a smirk, began to strip off his attire "Don't be silly, that's not even considered an issue" he said while removing the jester top first.

Her cheeks instantly bloomed pink at seeing the other's naked back lean over, strong hands disappeared under white fabric and pants inched downward. In a gasp, Senka spun on her heel and faced the wall of earth "Have you not seen that horror films! It's always the couple who gets it first! And water increases those odds by a million" she rambled like an idiot. Not paying attention to the man approaching from behind until bare muscles press against her back, breath paused.

"Instead of blabbering, don't you think removing your clothes would have been more productive?" Hisoka whispered seductively into her ear.

The woman shivered against him, every tiny hair on her body stood up as pale hands playfully landed on her exposed waist. Fingers teased the hemline of black pants "I can definitely help"

Senka jabbed his side with her elbow, earning only an inch of distance "I'm perfectly capable of taking my own clothes off" she rejected, turning with intentions of giving him a glare only to meet a completely nude Hisoka in all his alluring glory.

 _Oh_ , looks can more than kill.

A blushing face was the least of her worries, bodily instincts began to take over.

He smirked mischievously in knowing triumph, her aroused expression said it all "Don't keep me waiting long, my Angel~".

Senka waited for the sound of water splashes before hesitantly crossed arms to first peel her purple mid-drift over head. Boots were unzipped and kicked off. It wasn't until pants were next did she become self conscious.

Violets stared down the gap between breasts to her stomach. What if she is pregnant? Can he sense something like that?

No no no, she's not.

The woman mentally slapped herself at the silly thought. Shaking her head, she huffed and quickly stripped, only covered by match black undergarments. Senka turned and carefully made her way towards the water, rocks and pebbles dug into her feet with each step.

Little whispers of 'ow. Why. Ow. The. Ow . Fuck ouch!' drafted to Hisoka's ear. Spotting her inch to the island's edge and gingerly crouching down with intentions of getting into the water.

The sight make him chuckle "Come, I have you" he said while reaching out a hand to her, smirk curled the corners of his pale lips

Her chest tightened at the tone of his voice, it seemed to be almost begging for compliance, it tugged at heart strings. Violet eyes softened and let out sigh of defeat as she connected to his larger hand, gracefully sliding into the water.

She hissed at its coldness of temperature caused shivers to wave through her body "Of course you're crazy enough to swim in the ocean at night".

"But isn't the view breath taking?" he asked, looking out into the vast darkened horizon line only seen from the moonlight reflecting on the water. It was as if only how he realized the beauty of such mundane scenes.

While she, looked at the way his paled skin seemed to glow under the night scene; droplets shimmered against the man appreciated architecture and fuchsia locks that clung onto flesh turned a deep red in colour. Golden orbs shimmered from the moonlight and looked all the more enticing.

The woman slowly parted lips "Yeah, you are" she whispered. Senka's words caught his attention, seeing this lonely expression on her coloured features. He always thought settings like this suited her more.

His smirk widened "Now there definitely must be something provoking you" teased the magician, strong arms coiling around her body to seal any space between them. Senka, who normally felt relaxed, tensed at the feeling of warm damp raw flesh press against hers. An unfamiliar sensation tingled throughout her body, something so foreign that it frightened her.

A sigh escaped her lips, he wasn't letting it go and she isn't going to tell. No yet.

That's when it dawned on Hisoka, a brilliant performance. It was the perfect way and words to express the tortured fears.

The woman stepped away from Hisoka, facing towards the full moon that touched the sky and water. Senka closed her eyes, feeling the gentle rhythm of the ocean, parted her lips and took a breath.

However, it wasn't her lips that flowed out melody but his. From the first to last lyrical word, Senka listened in heart throbbing anxiety. Body now being heated by its own devices and unhidden allure of his song. _His Requiem of Madness_.

 _Come, look at this stage of dreams  
On the tangled thread, sweet poison  
Just wait, extend both your hands  
I'll dye you in madness on this whimsical night_

Just by capturing you in my gaze  
You don't feel alive anymore, do you?  
Only you are mine  
Because you're still too precious to break

The magician only sang a couple verses, ones he knew would relay emotions and feelings he could never say. _Killing her softly, with his song_. It got her good, so good. Allowing hope to flood, hoping that she could forever remain his treasure.

Senka twisted her neck to blink at the man in question, wondering if this was all a dream "What was all of that for?"

Hisoka chuckled, seeing her surprised expression "You have a habit of singing when you feel distraught and only do it when you believe no one is around" he explained, sliding strands of blue locks to cover her forehead instead of eyes with his newly filed finger tips, careful not to scratch coloured skin.

Senka blushed in embarrassment by her little secret being exposed, she groaned, looking down at the water "I-I don't know what you're talking about" the woman tried to deny his claim.

His smile thinned away and was replaced by a troubled frown. Sounds of water echoed as the chilling touch of a cold wet thumb guided her chin to have violets connect to his own glowing eyes. The woman's chest tightened in anticipation, knowing what was coming.

Hisoka parted lips "Are you positive there isn't something you want to tell me?" he asked a final time, hoping for an answer other than her typical 'no' or excuses.

Senka snickered, gliding her body in the other's arms to face him "Ironic question coming from you" a playful smile curled her lips but hints of pain could be seen through his golden orbs.

"I'm not the only one between us guilty of shortcomings" the magician reminded her of how much secrets they kept from one another. What actually shocked him the most was his discovering Kuroro being in their picture.

A sharp pain stung Senka in the chest. Violets shifted nervously between yellow eyes that seemed to become all the more alluring at night and lips that tempted her need of distraction.

"There is..." she blurted out, a finger nail drew invisible shapes into the man's chest "but now isn't the right time to confess it" tone soft and careful. Wondering the sort of reaction she will receive, caused anxiety to rocket.

Hisoka noticed her being unable to meet his gaze, the feature-like strokes awakened a tingly sensation down to his regions submerged in water "How frightening" said the magician with an exciting smile.

Senka gasped in surprise when muscular arms flexed as he lifted the woman up by her thighs. Pressing their bodies so close together not even air could pass through. Cheeks lit with a feverish tint, eyes widened for answers, looking down into bright golden ones that resembled the sun.

"Saying that with such a depressing face leaves no choice for me other than to wait patiently".

Relief came over her, finding it calming to know the man wasn't going to pressure or corner her into exploding a reason like a few weeks ago.

Coloured fingers slid into locks of red that fell down the nap of his neck, her touch sending waves of blissful shivers along his spine.

"I have some things to still figure out first" she admitted in a careful voice.

He rose a brow, curious to what her dirty little secret could be this time "With yourself or the spiders?"

"A little of both". _Plus you._

"Any regrets as yet?"

"None" . _Just one._

He didn't believe that line and snickered "Lies". Strong arms hoisted Senka up, earning a soft gasp and familiarly favourable sensation of thighs wrapped around his waist

She giggled, capturing the male's neck in reflex "Just a tiny one". _Growing inside her._

The magician smirked " _Oh_? Is there cause for worry?" he asked while taking somewhat cautious steps toward the same ledge of earth Senka had been on not so long ago.

Not that he is, in all honesty. Unlike her, who was the definition of worry.

Senka turned quiet, contemplating with immense failure if to voice her dilemma. As he gently placed the woman on damp grass, her troubled expression didn't go unnoticed.

Why couldn't he just leave it alone? He doesn't worry for Senka. Yet, her fainting sparked concern he never believed to feel. An alien emotion that constantly poked at his brain, telling him there was something more, something dangerous. And not in a thrilling way.

Hisoka's thoughts were pushed away by soften lips and twinkling violets.

"It's nothing I can't handle" she so courageously lied in a breather between kisses, more for herself. Denial is what they call it.

Yellow orbs narrowed on the woman in suspicion but spoke no more on the matter. If Senka wanted to keep something hidden from him, there was absolutely nothing in the world that could unearth those secrets. To Hisoka's dislike, memories of discovering her with Kuroro resurfaced for a second time.

Is it all just another scheme? Maybe she really is a double agent for Kuroro? Regret choosing him because of losing her friends?

She may have said otherwise but these secrets kept from him only sparked this annoying thing Hisoka didn't have issues with before, over-analyzing.

Bitterness is what it left inside the magician.

In a jealous fit, Hisoka shifted to her neck. Mouth enclosed coloured flesh and teeth sunk into skin. Earning sweetly sounding gasps and pants from the pleasurable pain.

He didn't stop there. Lips continued their pillage down her exposed and soaked body. Leaving a travel of moans and bite marks on the way to her southern part between thighs. That is where Hisoka paused, a thumb brushed aside the thin black fabric blocking his way.

The magician purred with a devilish expression at the sight he caused "How lewd your body is amazes me beyond recognition" he said breathlessly, drowning by the enticing display of her womanly reactions.

Senka bit down on her lower lip, eyes shifted on and off the other "It's just your imagination" she said trying to hide feverish embarrassment with witty confidence.

"I don't think it's my _imagination_ that has you in such an erotic state" further taunted Hisoka, shamelessly enjoying their allured interaction.

The woman groaned, fingers curled to grab a handful of red locks, demanding his attention from her most vulnerable place "Take your own advice, shut up and be _productive_ ", she commanded in aroused frustration.

 _Oh_ , guess words could kill too.

Hisoka chuckled, smirking against flesh as he descended deeper between coloured thighs. Talented actions and movements caused Senka arch her back in pleasure, violets overwhelmed by the night sky filled with twinkling stars that blurred.

"Hisoka", she moaned.

 _It's all in your head_.

"Hisoka"

 _It's all in your head_.

"Hisoka"

 _It's all in your head_.

 _Sigh_. Once again, he became a distraction.

The next morning, Hisoka woke from a slight chill and no warmth. Hand blindly patted down the small portion of the bed that is where another body should be, in arms and curled against his body. But he touched only faintly warm fabric and no flesh, causing an eyelid to open in search for her.

A blurred figure came into focus, she was standing at the balcony door, just staring. Fully clothed and ready to go.

Resolve, she found it. Enough of pity and anguish. Enough mind games and fear. No more of that. She is strong, no weak. It doesn't matter what happens or what life throws in a childish rage at her, she'll get through it like always. Pregnant or not.

Senka turned her body to face him, hand on waist and glowing in confidence "Enough screwing around, let's get to work".

He smiled in twisted excitement, now _that_ is the Senka he loves.

Oh, guess she doesn't realize. _It_ can kill too.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm going to try my best and have the next chapter out asap. I'm in my last month before graduating so there may be another wait.

Please leave a review and do vote in the Poll!


	6. Game Over

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I'm terrible for making you guys wait for so long. But I was in exams then had to prepare for graduation!**

 **So I am officially a free agent! Chapters will be pushed out!**

 **This chapter may seem... tamed? But Enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Game Over**

Energized and resolve now restored, Senka suggested they change locations and continue their search. It was afternoon and the hunter pair walked in a synchronized pace unknown to them.

"Question fifteen. Is there a specific reason for you lack of... luxury even though you're a game creator?" Hisoka asked a perfectly reasonable question. For the past two months they were cooped up in a one bedroom hotel kind of thing, sleeping on a mattress and sheets truly made for a single body.

They mutually decided on playing twenty questions during their journey. It seems funny and a bit old but there was still much Hisoka found curious. About both Greed Island and Senka, how they connect. It brought a new sense of thrill to the jester as yet another side of this woman was revealed to him. Even though it has been five years of them being 'together'.

Senka felt an eye twitch just thinking about her mystery of a teacher "I'm not technically a creator or a game master, it's more of a formality. My objective is to protect the game until a certain _someone_ completes it. So of course kicking out people who are cheating or violating game ethics needs to be a convert operation."

The magician hummed at the interesting rant of information she unloaded "A certain someone huh".

She snickered, finding it amusing he sniffed out the portion she knew would interest him "In speculation, I believe Gon will most likely be the one to do it, being Ging's son and all".

He raised a curious brow at her words "You say it as if it seems so obvious" smirked the jester.

"Intuition I guess?" Senka shrugged "You got five more questions left, by the way".

Hisoka knew exactly what to ask "Keeping on the subject of Game Masters and Creators, why haven't you seek them out for help?" thinking it curious to why this wasn't been done yet.

Oh, this question hit a home run all right, straight down _not-so-pleasant_ lane.

Violets glared at Hisoka before softening, Senka knew taking frustration out on him would land them back to where they started.

"Ah... basically" she began in a careful voice and glanced at the magician before continuing. "Word got around of my involvement with the Spiders faster than I expected and that's when things went down-hill. They are only civil with me because of Ging"

"Are you implying it was out of pity they tolerated you?" asked Hisoka, hitting yet another homerun.

The woman nodded softly "Pretty much, most of them avoid me and I do the same. Ging only added me as a Creator purely as his manipulative way to keep an eye on me, I was still pretty rebellious back then"

Hisoka snickered at that last part of her so-called rebellion stage "More so than now?" he said, giving the woman a playful expression.

Senka grinned "I think I've toned down". She paused in a moment of nostalgia, features softened with flashes of pain "I was eighteen when I last saw Ging... a lot has happened since then". Memories of the time spent with her former teacher flooded the woman in an unpleasant rage. Thinking how cruel fate is.

Amber eyes took notice of the self-tormenting expression on Senka and remained quiet. Feeling there was something dark and sinister behind what she said. No words could escape his lips to dig further down the rabbit down of Senka's past. Although he enjoys her ideal chatter and millions of expressions she shows, in this moment, it felt taboo to indulge.

For hours, only the sounds of nature and their footwear raising pale dust could be heard.

Aiai, the City of Love, is where the two ended up by following the trail. Welcomed by bright lights of pinks, blues and purples, romance orientated designs and decorations, and tons of people.

As they moved through the densely crowded streets, Senka felt a glimmer of pride at witnessing how popular Ging's game still was years after its publication. That quickly faded into bitterness when remembering the kind of selfish A-hole her former teacher was and probably is now.

The woman groaned softly to herself with an expression of displeasure at the flash of memories during the years of training with Ging. What annoyed her even more... he created this silly location after her love-crazed younger self.

Pretty dead on, don't you think? It was cringe worthy, to say the least.

Hisoka couldn't help but notice the look and smirk "This city is very amusing".

She snickered "Glad you think so" grumbled the woman. Unsure whether determine his statement as a compliment or joke at her expense.

Hisoka, taken by all the attractions, failed to avoid bumping into a girl. Feeling the contact he curiosity shifted amber eyes to see wide-eyes and a flustered expression staring at him from the ground. Before he could even part his lips she took off in a speed of embarrassment.

Senka giggled at the encounter, placing a hand on hip for a sassy pose "You're supposed to pick a fight with those ones".

"Come again?" he asked with a dumbfounded expression and raised brows.

"When girls bump into you like that here, you're supposed to say 'watch where you're going' and fight them", explained Senka with a highly amused expression and a wide grin.

"How peculiar" his lips thinned in a playful smirk at Senka, suspecting there was a reason for the woman being so knowledgeable about this city specifically "I'm curious to know the inspiration that resulted in this city".

She noticed the magician's expression, brows arched at her as if waiting for explanation "No comment".

As they walked through the lively streets filled with chatter and daily activities. The slight scent of food was welcomed by Senka, expecting to regain her appetite lost during the days they remained resting. However, instead of delight and hunger, nausea invaded her with vengeance. Stomach began to do flips and tighten knots, throat burned in signalling a threatened urge to throw up although nothing was in her belly. She bit her lip, praying the sudden feelings would quickly vanish.

Hisoka, taking notice of the seemingly green colour in her facial expression, turned to the woman with concern. "Is everything alright? You're complexion doesn't look very well" he asked, putting their movement on pause.

No, it's not. Nothing is okay.

What would he do... if she were to blurt out the anxieties that have been haunting her dreams?

Would she didn't be able to tell him? Right here? Right now?

Senka groaned in frustration, combing her hand through blue locks "Yeah... I just need a second" explained the woman, annoyed that she couldn't catch a break with all these random freak symptoms popping in whenever they liked. Chest tightened unbearably at the daunting realization she still refused to accept.

The magician had eyes, very good ones and could tell she was lying. Distress and obvious signs of sickness took over Senka's body. Breathing became deep, throat flexed in swallowing motions and eye-lids would twitch as if she was fighting back pain. He praised the woman's lack of tolerance for agony, it made things easier.

"Let's pause for the day" said Hisoka in a calm voice that had no trace of annoyance about the situation.

Violets widened, over-thinking his tone and took it as irritation "No, that's not necessary" she instantly rejected, not wanting yet another moment of weakness.

 _Oh_ this is only the beginning, _Little Angel_.

Hisoka reached out a hand to gently touch a paled coloured cheek, expression unimpressed and ready to deal with the woman's stubbornness for the millionth time "It is when you seem as if you can barely stand".

Senka exhaled in thought, watching the sky as mind pondered their options. Feeling silly to have allowed herself under sickness once again, anxiety crept back in from the unavoidable sign. She prayed to anyone and everyone that it would quickly calm down.

"Oh come now" said the magician with allure, "I see no point exhausting our resources, especially if the chances of getting results aren't high from the start"

Senka blinked in astonishment at the other, raising a brow in confusion "Are you sure?" she asked, anxiety crept up, not liking the idea of waiting weeks or even months longer in this situation of hers.

It made her unbelievably nervous.

Hisoka smirked "Of course, it being this long already, rushing will only bring unfavourable outcome" he stated, voice not hiding his patient excitement.

The woman softened violets, knowing he probably meant her fainting not too long ago.

"Besides" Hisoka continued on, pulling back her attention onto him and not the cringing thoughts "Patience will make _our_ victory taste all the sweeter, wouldn't you think?"

Senka's face instantly turned a feverish tint from embarrassment "Shut up already" the woman snapped back without much bite in her tone, earning an amazed chuckle from Hisoka.

A hard and careless bump from a rough body passing by ruined the small moment and knocked Senka forward. The woman gasped, her legs tried to regain balance but only encouraged a fall instead. Hisoka swiftly reached out both hands as she collided safely onto his chest.

Violet eyes quickly scanned the area in search of the suspect and zeroed in on a group of four rowdy males. Oh, perfect.

"I'll be back" Senka said in a low hiss that signaled anger, stepping out of the other's hold.

The magician allowed her movements, knowing once those piercing orbs of hers light with thirst for combat, there wasn't anything to stop her. All you can do it stand back and enjoy the show, which he didn't mind.

"Yo Idiots!" cursed Senka to purposely make all four men stop in their steps and successfully gained attention on her.

The leader, a stereotypical muscle-meat-head with no hair, was quick to be the first to engage her. "Wha'chu say girlie?" he asked in a 'macho' voice that screamed douche bag for days.

Senka's expression remained unimpressed and fuming "Didn't your mothers ever teach you manners?" the woman said with attitude. Chuckles and snickers fueled her fire.

"Nah she didn't, so why don't ya teach me some huh?" smugly flirted the leader.

Disgust caused a shiver to course down her spin at the man's intentions. Senka didn't have a thought about stopping, men like this need to be taught a lesson, that women can kick ass.

She delivered a swift and powerful strike of her knee directly into his core. Pain widened brown eyes as bone met delicately relaxed muscle, knocking the wind out of him.

As he drew in a suffocating breath, Senka didn't give the man any time to rest or retaliate before she firmly clawed her hand onto his neck. Sharp nails dug into enemy skin as she did an over-head flip with the giant man and his body smashed hard into the stone ground.

Hisoka stood on the side lines of course, enjoying the show. He was curious to see how the woman carries out her role as this covert eliminator.

She is in control, not them.

The other three males watched with open drooling mouths at the vicious display Senka was putting on. Shock demobilized their bodies in place, unable to provide aid even if they wanted to.

Senka roughly placed her heeled boot on his head, not shamed in proving to be the more dominate being. Although he was superior to her in terms of bodily mass, that didn't matter much. Physical strength could never compare to have of pure rage and anger as blazing as Senka's violet eyes.

" _Banish_ " growled the woman. From that work, a spell is activated on her victim who turns bodies into faded pixels that transfer them directly to Green Island's exit room with Elena.

Hisoka hummed in amazement at the scene, understanding now what Senka meant during their conversation earlier about her position. It was very interesting and here did he develop a new target on the back of her teacher, Ging. But he'll keep this one on hold for now.

Dangerous violets darted onto the remaining three males that were trembling "Any of you feeling lucky enough to take me on?"

One gave a frightened shake while two tsked in hesitant defeat, embarrassed and bruised in their egos.

"Didn't think so" Senka snickered before huffing away, reuniting with Hisoka to continue on their day.

A slight smile curled his lips "Feeling better?~ You know that's called 'abuse of power' right?" he teased.

"Bite me!" she retorted in a snappy hiss, stomping right past him.

Hisoka sighed before turning to follow after the woman. it's going to be a long day.

Hours later and Senka finally deciding on one of the many hotels in the city to stay in, were the two able to rest. It all seemed a little pointless to Hisoka. As intelligent as he is, the magician could not developed an explanation for Senka and her extreme mood swings. Not understanding why she was being difficult and overly picky on where to stay. He didn't see the use of getting so worked up because such trivial matters.

Queen or King size? Tube or shower? Scene or no scene? Balcony? Mini Fridge?

Such silly matters.

Amber eyes observed the exhaustedly excited look Senka had on her exotic features as she slipped the key card into its scanner for entrance into their room.

"Finally! A bed!" cheered the woman, she hopped half alive inside to instantly fall onto softness. Leaving Hisoka being the one to lock up behind them and glad her mood has brightened.

But now, he was in need of release and the magician knew just the right victims. His handy _Bungee_ _Gum_ will lead the way~

"Where are you going _now_?" she asked in a soft little voice, quickly sitting up on the bed.

Hisoka glanced back at the woman to see a pair of big round violets that flashed displeasure and longing. "I'll be back before morning" he responded normally as if doing nothing wrong, a hand tapped his pocket to make sure the key card was there.

Senka raised a brow at his response that didn't answer her question "So sketchy" she commented tiredly.

The magician paused just at the door, wondering how this vicious female is able to control her blood-lust so effortlessly. Senka could have very easily killed those men but didn't. Just roughed up them a little. Then again, for her, it just takes the right situation and buttons to push. Like anyone else.

Hisoka smirked at the exhilarating thoughts "Try not to faint while I'm gone" He snickered before closing the door behind him.

Finally, alone.

She sighed, eyes rolled at the man and his mysterious antics. Falling back onto the soft bed, Senka found herself staring blankly into a daze. A sickly pressure invaded her chest, hello anxiety.

What is she going to do? She needs to find out whether or not there really is a little person growing inside her. Maybe a call to her mother might help?

The woman groaned aloud, hell no. Nellia would probably nag about being prepared for things like this more than having protection. Plus might even rather Senka to keep the baby and completely reject what her daughter wants.

 _What_ does Senka want? Or more... _Who_ does Senka want?

Now, a new set of worries pondered her mind. Ones she did not want to deal with.

Senka shook her head, forcing all thoughts between the two men in her love life and left the bed for one of two bottles of water resting on the table directly across her. Thinking it would help shake off the drowsiness. Drinking too fast, water entered her lungs.

That's when it all went down-hill.

A series of coughs and clearing of throat. Drinking more water only seemed to encourage the symptoms. She didn't read too much into it, her denial wouldn't allow it. The woman coughed one time too many, that was all it took for the repulsing texture of something disgusting swimming on her tongue.

Senka clumsily stumbling towards the bathroom and stuck her head reluctantly over the white toilet bowl. Mouth opened along with noises that came along with vomiting. Abdominal muscles and chest flexed in convulsion, paused the flow of air to have whatever substance that wanted out of her insides burn the lining of her throat.

Moments of being shakily bent over, waiting to see if there was anything more to come up passed for what felt like agonizing eternity. Tears formed as a result of bodily rejection. She panted and hands trembled on buckled knees. Vision blurred as she fought to capture needed doses of oxygen faintness.

Inside, floating in clear water, yellow bile. She began to exhale deeper and shallower. Violets widened and began to become flooded with tears. The acid taste leaving sour reality in her mouth of the very thing she had been trying to outrun.

Slowly, the woman sank down in a ball onto the cold tiled bathroom floor. Eyes clouded in comatose, she is now woken from her dream. Greeted by the very same nightmare, now coming to life from the inside.

The avoiding and denying reality of her being pregnant has finally come. Now that it has, a chaotic storm of other anxieties that were held at bay are now unleashed.

How can she _hide_ this?

How can she get _rid_ of it?

Does she _want_ to be rid of it?

Would _they_ want it?

A question much worse, tragic and frightening needs to be answered.

Who is the father?

Does she want _him_ to be the father?

Can _she_ even become a mother?

Senka was by no means unknown to the feelings of loneliness, she lived in it. There is no a being or force on earth or the universe that could quench her thirst of fulfillment. Success, Wealth, Sex; Are things that leave this bitter temporary filler to the gap of space inside.

On this night, engulfed by the shadows which tamed her pain, Senka truly feel the meaning of emptiness. It is not an emotion you can describe, only feel. And when you do, boy does it drain the living day lights out of your soul.

The woman let out a ridged breath, her panic attack now subsided. Mind screamed insensitively at her in the form of a headache. Only able to conjure a single route to solve this _problem_ and it pained her all the more.

 _Kuroro_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I have chapter 7 in the works already and I'm going to aim to have it done within the next week or less.**

 **Leave a review please! Just to make sure I haven't lost my touch .**


	7. My Girl Don't Lie To Me

**Before we get started! Just want to give a warm welcome and thank you to all my readers! Your support and giving up your time to read my story means so much!**

 **I have wanted to write these next few chapters since I started this story. These scenes in this chapter are what inspired me to even begin.**

 **So I hope ya'll are ready for this chapter!**

 **Enjoy.**

 ***** (I recommend you listen to these songs before reading or while reading, but you don't have to)*****

 **Playlist:**

 **1Wait on me by Rixton.**

 **2Black Black Heart by David Usher.**

 **3Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria .**

 **4I hate Everything about you by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: My Girl, Don't Lie To Me**

"P-please man don't kill me! We were j-just fucking around!", coward Hisoka's victim who trembled in a dark alley corner. Frightened eyes glanced at the bodies of his two companions

The magician in psychotic glory let out an alluring dark chuckle "No can do~" In a single turn of his wrist, a card appeared between fingers, with a sinister smile to tag along "Killing you is going to earn me points with My Angel~"

A screech of agony filled the night sky, Hisoka exhaled a shaky breath of pure excitement as amber eyes threatened to roll back from anticipated bliss. Crimson decorated bricks and stones of the narrow alley-way and not a speck painted his crisp white clothing. The French playing cards he always used as weapons didn't even have a trace of the murderous deed he completed hours ago.

Bodies, of now three males, laid lifeless in dehumanized positions that seemed impossible to accomplish. Expressions twisted with agony, eyes so widen and blood leaked from any available opening.

It felt so wonderful, finally able to release the pint-up blood-lust Hisoka kept restrained for the past months. As well, the thrill in imagining what kind of reaction and expression Senka will show him after discovering his psychotic favour to her. Enraged? Happy? The possibilities turned him on enough.

Returning back to their room, Hisoka turned the knob and sensed something was off. He hummed, pushing the door open. The man was greeted by darkness, only a pink glow from neon love-hotel lights served as brightness. Golden orbs narrowed, closing the door behind him while scanning the square area for signs of a body. Noticing how overly clean the room seemed to be and cold.

He looked in the bathroom to find nothing but emptiness and more shadows. Until eyes spotted something, a small piece of white paper rested in the middle of the bed. Hisoka narrowed on the evidence, taking it and sat himself on the soft mattress that creaked from old springs.

 _When you miss me, I'm gone_

 _Love, Senka_

So, this is how it feels?

How she feels, when he leaves without a spoken word and only a single note. The hollowness and its numb realization of being left behind.

The magician had intentions of crumpling the paper in his palm and dispose of it. However, fingers twitched and the note written with 'love' found itself tucked away into a pocket and safety.

Forgetting the cold sensation of sleeping alone and without warmth from another as he took his place in the very spot he left Senka in. Hisoka snickered bitterly "Looks like I was spoiled a little too much".

* * *

The woman stood frozen at the structure of entry from immense hesitation. She didn't know whether it was nerves or the embryo that caused anxiety to crush her chest with sickly pressure. Adrenaline and desperation drove into using one of the few teleportation cards only to have senses get knocked into her.

Inhaling and exhaling in deep breaths as mind wondered her faith. Senka could guess what might happen to her once Kuroro finds out about everything. Not just this child inside but the five year long affair with Hisoka would also be revealed. A few scenarios came to thought.

He could end up wanting to kill Hisoka, highly possible.

Or kill her, one-hundred percent possible.

Or kill the baby, _unavoidable_.

Senka shivered, head tilted downward, chest blocked the view to her stomach that a hand ever so softly rested on. For sure, she is the mother of this child. The problem is who is the father? Kuroro or Hisoka?

Both options only heightened the sickly feel rising from her stomach to throat. Millions of complex thoughts boiled inside her at an alarming rate.

Hisoka, might seem complicated but really isn't, and that actually makes her nervous. The woman could guess he _not_ be in favour of her keeping it especially if the child turns out to be Kuroro's. Or being the psycho he is, not mind Senka give birth so he could kill it.

But, what would he do if it is his child? Leave her. Lose the interest and spark she so desperately maintains.

Better yet, what would Kuroro do? Hell would be more forgiving than him.

All the realization she conjured frightened her. Soon, the monster from her dreams will cause a greater _nightmare_.

* * *

Kuroro sat in darkness, a small pit of blazing fire served as his only source of light. For the past months he was restless in suspicion of a possible scandalous affair between Senka and Hisoka. How on earth did this go unnoticed? Was he just that blinded by her masterful acting or had she actually lied to him all this time. Kuroro didn't want to believe in either option. She gave no signs of it.

Maybe, it was a team effort?

 _Oh_ , that sounds much worse. No matter, he knows a very easy solution.

He will reclaim it, what was once his. This magician had no chance and he will not allow him any. He will use and manipulate Hisoka's weaknesses to the fullest. And you know what is the most enjoyable part? He won't be the one she will be running back to.

As if the heavens were on his side, a figure began to appear before him in glowing light just inches from the game station and quickly recognized it to be Senka. Kuroro couldn't help smiling in premature victory, faith has allowed him to act out his plans.

"Senka, I see you're back" said Kuroro in a calm voice that only made her uneasy and he noticed.

The woman gulped "Y-Yeah" she stuttered and averted his gaze "I wanted to take a breather from the search so I decided to give you an update on things".

Well, she wasn't lying.

Kuroro hummed, detecting something was amidst "What is the matter? You seem so nervous" the man asked purposely to shake up her nerves all the more.

Breath paused in her throat, mouth felt dry "No no! I've just been feeling a bit sick". She smiled weakly, hands interlocked behind to conceal her anxious fidgets.

The man's expression turned concerned "Is everything right? It's nothing serious I hope" he said, a hand tapped the flattened bolder he sat on, signaling Senka to come beside him.

A sweatdrop ran down her neck, there is no way she could tell him "Oh... ah-um yeah I think but to be sure I was planning on returning home for a while" she answered sweetly while taking a cautious step backwards, full intentions of abandoning her brave confession to run and quickly deal with her internal problem alone.

Kuroro arched a brow in entertained confusion, this is much too easy. "What's the matter Senka? You're acting strangely coy" He stood up and began to approach Senka, like a spider crawling to its victim.

"No... I just need some time to figure things out especially after what happened back in York New City" She panicked as he slowly inched closer and closer with each step that echoed off the cave walls.

"Hisoka is the reason, isn't it?" He said, cutting right to the problem at hand.

Breath paused in her throat. How did he know? She's been extremely careful to not have her secret exposed for so long. Where did she slip up? Did Hisoka say something? Oh Fate, why are you so cruel?

The woman knew a few individuals within their circle that had knowledge of her scandalous relationship and wondered which one possibly exposed it. Machi? Illumi? Hisoka?... The woman cursed mentally a thousand over for such a stupid mistake. Hisoka! Only for a moment she left them alone, when she entered Greed Island. Guess she'll have to deal with the consequences that have been long overdue.

Senka narrowed violets that flashed both hurt and fear "who told you?" she asked in a careful voice, this game was a very dangerous on to play.

Kuroro let out an wickedly angelic chuckle at her shocked expression "You can thank Hisoka, for now I understand. Everything is clear".

The woman arched a brow in confusion at his enlightenment "What are you talking about?"

He smiled and it sent a chilling shiver down her body "You see Senka, I knew Hisoka joined The Spiders for a reason. At first, I had not a single clue, unless he revealed his intentions. However, in the last few months I realized his ultimate goal was not myself but you, Senka"

"You knew? The whole time?" she asked, voice cracked and exposing her uneasiness of the situation.

"Of course, did you truly believe I wouldn't have noticed?" asked Kuroro, voice sweetly calm as a hand reached out to gently brush through blue strains of hair.

Breath paused in her throat as the other's feather like touch, body frozen in place, violets locked on grays _._

"I did"

"How long?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip, tempted to lie "Five years".

Kuroro frowned in displeasure "The entire time we have been together? I must say, you are quite the actress Senka" voice filled with venomous sarcasm.

An irritated sigh escaped her lips, the fear started to fade and be replaced with a burning rage she harboured deep down towards him. The woman instantly slapped away his hand, cutting their contact "It's not like that! It's so much more complicated!" Senka snapped back with volume.

Her chest stung from a painful ache right to the heart. This is what she was afraid of, being confronted of her misdeeds so blunt and unforgiving. _Welcome Home_ , to the adult life.

Kuroro chuckled, thinking how naive she sounded was comical "Typical of you Senka, even now you act as the victim when you are the one having an affair while being exclusive with me".

 _Ouch_

Violet eyes glowed in blazing wrath "Don't give me that bullshit! Seriously Kuroro!? Talking as if you haven't done shit to me! You are as guilty if not more!"

That breath-taking smile of his only seemed to brighten as his wickedness increased "Is Sencharia's death still weighing heavily on you? I thought we were past that event"

Those words flipped Senka's switch, the woman's facial features wrinkled in anger "Watch your _fucking_ mouth Lucilfer!" she warned through clenched teeth, using his last name to expression she meant business " _You_ especially have no right to bring my sister into this".

"That right was given to me the moment you shared Hisoka's bed" Kuroro responded in a 'matter of fact' tone, "Because revenge for her is the only reason I can think of for this all to be possible".

Senka snickered bitterly, eyes rolled in their sockets "Are you fucking serious? You really think _that_ is the only reason?" Her blood was way beyond its boiling point.

"I do. What else but suffering and constant anguish are you going to receive from Hisoka? There will be no happiness or the affection you desire. Not like I can give you."

Violets flashed a pained expression "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Senka as she tore away from his stare only to have a strong arms wrap around her body in an embrace, not allowing chance of escape. She didn't want to hear the truth when it was already known to her. Having someone else voice what she feared the most could be considered torture for her.

"I will forgive you if you only return to my side and banish him from yours" cunningly pleaded the spider as he still manipulated the woman with phrases she only dreamed of being said to her.

"Fuck off!" cursed Senka with volume, body tensed and hands clawed at her captor in a struggle to break free "Don't talk like you know everything!" she yelled in a sob. Droplets of tears fell from the corners of her eyes, exposing not only her emotions but defeat as well.

Kuroro's heart ached and not from the chains that surrounded it, perhaps he was being too harsh but it is for her own good. A soft sigh left his lips, forehead gently rested on hers "You know it's true Senka" he said in a calm tone.

Violets were given no choice but to look with blurred vision at the man "Please stop Kuroro... I don't want to hear it!" Senka demanded in a pleading cry, hands wiggled between their bodies to pry the man off her in fruitless effort.

He disregarded the woman's pleads to be released and tightened his hold all the more. A hand caressed her coloured cheek once more, thumb gently whipped away tears as he inched slowly to her lips. Calm eyes locked on hers to show sincerity in his words. "Leave him, _stay_ with me. Your existence is important, not just to the others but me as well. I need you, not as my web but as my _queen_ " Kuroro whispered in an enchanting voice as lips pressed together in a kiss.

Her breath hitched, for a second she was too startled to react. His touch caused electric sensations to engulf her rationality and turn it into mush. Senka relaxed her tense body and hesitantly welcomed him. It had been so long since their last passionate exchange, yet

Things were not supposed to turn on this way.

She didn't plan on becoming so intimate with Phantom Troupe members

She didn't _plan_ on replacing Kuroro as the next leader in case something was to happen.

She didn't _plan_ on falling in love with such a dangerous man, a man that suppose be loathed.

None of it was in the _plan_.

This love, his poisonous love, it is so alluring and addictive you could die if not careful.

They parted from their affectionate contact with flushed cheeks and wet lips. Senka gently placed a coloured hand on top his pale one, eyes glanced down in mental preparation "I might still carry feeling for you but not like _that_ night. Maybe things could be different... but it's too late... I can't be with you, not anymore" she rejected in a frail voice, a voice only shown to Kuroro as she is too afraid to reveal such weakness to the Magician.

Gently, the woman pushed him back with a hand on that broad chest she once looked forward to seeing. Those big eyes of his invaded her soul, captive and held tight onto her. Senka found it so hard to pull away but the thought of her deceased sister gave her the mental power to break contact once again.

A heavy feeling inside Kuroro unleashed something he never experienced before, _jealousy_ "I refuse to hand you over to Hisoka" not taking rejection as a final answer.

In annoyance, brows wrinkled in the middle. She fought so hard against density trying to dictate who she loves and wasn't about to allow Kuroro the chance either "You don't have a say where _that_ is considered Kuroro! it's my decision to make! I choose!" lashed out the woman.

Kuroro, for once, was at a loss. How could he reach her? She was in his arms but is slipping away from his grasp. He waited, for someone like her. Now, he is threatened to lose her forever.

To The Spider, she is meant for, created for, and born for only him.

He does things out of character just for her.

He likes her strengths and weaknesses.

She, who is an irreplaceable being, makes him feel more human.

This betrayal of hers leaves a taste so sour, tenderness seems so pointless to recapture the butterfly.

He couldn't bear it longer and just blurted out the last weapon in desperation "But I love you Senka".

Violets widened "You W-what?" Those words, she didn't expect to hear them from anyone, even Kuroro. She felt that strange thing called happiness or was it actually shock?

"I love you, I want only you. No other woman can replace you. It must be you and only you", he confessed while leaning in attempt of another kiss only to be harshly stopped.

" _Don't lie to me_! That's complete bullshit and you know it Kuroro! Do not take me for an idiot, I know you. Do _not_ think telling me sweet little lies will make me stick around!" she raged with malicious intent, a hand pushed hard against his chest in a shove to gain distance.

Kuroro noticed she was about to fall but a swipe of rejection to his help from her was an answer enough. The woman landed on hard dirt ground, she didn't feel the impact, just heart aches.

Sniffs and sobbing noises came from behind blue hair "I hate you Kuroro" she whispered with immense loathing " _I hate everything about you_ ".

 _Oh_ , she caught him. Not his so-called truths but his _black black heart_. With those big teary violets of hers, pleading for this nightmare to end when it only just started. He doesn't like it when she cries, loathes it actually. That's how he realized what he felt was genuine and not an illusion.

"That is alright", he said unaffected by her words "Despise me, loathe me, hate me, all you want. As long as you feel something means I am in your thoughts. I will always, have these emotions for you Senka"

Can you tell the difference?

The difference between truth and lie?

Between honesty and desperation?

It is for her or for the spider? or him?

Is she a prisoner or accomplice? Is she being used or cared for?

This here is the reason why she cannot longer be with Kuroro. Senka can't believe in either side.

She knows his kindness and wrath.

She has seen his gentle and frightful nature.

But

Can she overcome this fear?

Can she love Kuroro again?

Is Kuroro being honest? Or just trying to be spiteful?

There is something you have to understand. If Hisoka hadn't forced himself in the picture, she would be Kuroro's without a doubt. The Spider, to the younger Senka, Kuroro was that 'perfect one'. Checking off all the silly boxes to her heart.

Well, expect the whole criminal thing but you can't ask for everything.

Reality being what it is, Fate and Destiny seemed to have other plans for her.

She wanted to fight him, to not give in, for once, she didn't want to go along. Yet, the universe failed her an uncountable time now as in this moment, her strength was little.

Why? Remember what I said earlier? She will have a new threat to create a more terrifying nightmare. A nightmare, like the one she dreamt of, that is consuming her. Little by little.

The growing being inside her womb betrayed its mother, using the woman's moment of unbearable weakness to shine attention on itself.

Both gasped in unison, Kuroro slowly guided his eyes down her torso and stopped at the feminine pelvic arena. Anxiety caused her heart to race in dangerous speeds, she couldn't calm down.

Can she do this?

Can she tell him?

God, give her strength

Please.

Lips parted to answer the sentence he couldn't complete "I'm not sure who the father is" Senka felt light headed, mouth dry and chest tightening as if to suffocate her.

The news would impact Kuroro far worse than she could fathom. Filled with shock, realization and confusion, he wanted to believe this wasn't his reality. Not only did a scandalous affair but a child? It was a bold and harsh confirmation of fearful ideas he thought to be ridiculous, only turning out to be true. He was correct, Senka and Hisoka were engaging in some sort of physical relationship completely unknown to his knowledge.

"Are... Are you" Kuroro stuttered in disbelief of what exactly he was sensing inside the woman, unable to say the words aloud. "Are you telling me, Hisoka could be the other candidate?" he asked through dried lips.

Senka bit down on her lower lip, body tried to conceal quivers of fear, death is hers "That's... exactly what I'm saying".

He no longer wanted to play nice, this news was all he could bear before merciless sinister rationality took over. Now what became Kuroro's primary focus was the monstrosity growing inside his woman, it needed to be dealt with. _Immediately_.

"No, I don't believe this child you are carrying can be his" Kuroro said with uncharacteristic irrationality, mind desperately tried to deny the same reality Senka had been running from for months.

The woman didn't dare meet grey eyes, she felt faint and relief "It's possible".

How could this be? More importantly, when? For her to be unable in identifying the father to her unborn child must mean some point in the near past she had intimate activities with both Hisoka and himself.

Kuroro took a deep breath, eyes momentarily closed in contemplation. Although, yes, this news was quite the shock, he could use this to his advantage and sever whatever silly bond Hisoka shares with her.

"Alright" he blurted out.

Senka arched a brow in confusion, violets peaked at the other through blue locks "Alright?".

"As unexpected as these events have been, I will recognize the child as mine and take care of you both"

Breath paused, anxiety spiked, she snickered bitterly "Don't fucking joke Kuroro! What if it turns out to be Hisoka's? What then huh? There is no way you could love a child that isn't yours!"

Kuroro's lips curled in that wickedly angelic smirk, he meant business "Of course I can, especially if you are the mother, but _he_ could not"

Violets widened, Senka was speechless, lost for words because he spoke the truth. Hisoka would barely care for his own child but someone else's? So much for her happy ending. How cruel, to have shattered her blissful utopia of dreams and wishes. Showering her with the very insecurities not only she battled but Hisoka fought to over-write.

 _"Have some faith in me, My Angel",_ She mentally heard the magician.

Senka gulped, "People change".

Kuroro sighed in hinted frustration, here he is offering this woman the world and still she refuses, this is enough "it's such a pity this innocent unborn child in your womb carries on its parents sins".

The man remained composed and without any detection of blood-lust, which only heightened her anxiety "It seems you won't understand unless I show you. I will reveal to you, the true nature of Hisoka until you are no longer blinded by whatever hold he possesses on you, Even if I must break you"

Breath paused in throat, she needed to fight back! This was her chance, she has to conjure something in defense. Yet, violets couldn't see a speck of aura radiating from her. Something is wrong.

"Kuroro don't!" she pleaded as a last resort but no amount of it was going to stop him. The time for discussion is long over.

In helpless panicked eyes, she watched as Kuroro pulled back an arm to ready for attack. Fingers straightened together to form a deathly weapon and directed a strike in the stomach area. His actions were incredibly fast there was nothing Senka could have done to stop him, but something did.

Before their coloured eyes, an endless abyss of dark blue aura surrounded the woman's body in protective measures against its attacker.

Completely surprised by the nightmarish life source that did not belong to Senka, but shared familiarity, hadn't allowed him even close to its incubator. An extremely powerful pressure sent Kuroro hurling more than a few inches into the caves' grounded wall.

Senka was in shock, staring at the hole Kuroro craved with his body. What just happened? No way it came from her? But it did. The midnight aura slowly faded, shrinking towards its source, her womb. Where her unborn child rested.

An immense panic attack over took the woman's body, it was time for flight. Senka snapped out of the disorientation and quickly made actions to escape. Her motorcycle was not an option, too much time would be taken to unhook all the wiring and cords. Instinct told Senka to use her _Angel Wings,_ gaining as much distance as possible was her only choice before Kuroro mobilizes. Although the man couldn't use Nen didn't mean 'normal' abilities were obsolete.

She mustered every ounce of energy to force a pair of densely black signature featured-silhouette wings. Rushing flight with clumsy movements, Senka was in the air and flew rapidly.

The sounds of rumble and rocks shifted bounced against the cave walls in echoes.

He wondered how long will Hisoka's interest last before Senka is abandoned? Probably not very lengthy especially if things go his way. That magician is so easy to manipulate, it is almost child play.

Kuroro slowly sat upright, a devilishly sweet smile curled his pale lips "Humans are so intriguing". He never desired something or someone who much in his life because none have slipped through his fingers. This butterfly, he believed was completely his, escaped from his web.

To reclaim her and destroy him, will be the most gratifying victory.

And you know what? He knows just how to do that.

 _Let this war between Angels begin_.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know this chapter was heavy!**

 **Please leave a review! (I do read them! its just kinda awkward that it replies through PM .)**

 **I'm going to Trinidad for a week to visit family but I will be posting the next chapter as scheduled!**

 **Follow me on Instagram Light_darkgemini for updates and stuff!**


	8. Angels Should Never Touch Ground

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for a wait! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Playlist:**

 **1\. Off with her head by Icon For Hire.**

 **2\. Beautiful Girl by Broken Iris.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Angels Should Never Touch Ground**

 **Scarham City**

A series of loud hammer noises woke Mel from her beauty sleep reluctantly. She groaned in annoyance, eyes glances at the digital clock on her night table to see it was only minutes to seven AM. Not wanting to get out from snuggling warmth and drift back into rest. The thundering knocks only increased in speed and volume with now shouts of her name in desperate tones.

"Mel! Mel! Awake up and open the damn door!" shouted a familiar voice.

She groaned, knowing who this voice belongs to and got up sluggishly. Mel contemplated not putting on her silk night robe because of laziness but decided to wear it anyways. She rubbed the tangled wreck of bed hair while opening the door with a small yawn.

"What the hell do you want?! It's the fucking mor-" Mel was cut off by arms embracing around her thin body in a tight hold. Eyes widened as waves of blue locks severed her vision to see nothing else.

Senka buried her face deep into silk fabric "He-he knows Mel!" she cried out in distress "Kuroro knows about everything!"

The dark woman's protective instincts switched on, glancing up to scan their surroundings with caution "Were you followed?" she asked in a serious tone, slender arms hugged the other who sniffed down despair.

"N-no? I don't think so" responded Senka in a shaky voice, knowing the Spider Boss wouldn't so boldly track her down.

 _Not yet at least._

Mel let out a breath in relief knowing her family and home was safe. Emeralds rested back onto the trembling girl, it broke her cold heart. The woman only cared for a handful of things in life and Senka was one of the few. "Come inside Kiddo, we'll figure it out" coddled Mel motherly as she ushered the younger female into the club, locking up behind them.

An hour later, Senka had calmed down and took a pregnancy test. Mel was filled in on everything between what happened at York New City to her encounter with Kuroro only hours ago while awaiting the results.

It was positive, obviously.

Senka wore a defeated expression with sore red eyes as she numbly stared at the pregnancy test in her fingers. So silly to believe in hope because it's always false, at least for her.

Mel watched helplessly as the woman, a girl in her eyes, stared blankly at the piece of medicinal plastic that blow up her world. Now isn't the time for compassion, Senka does not need that right now, a kick in the ass sounds more like it.

"You idiot" Mel said between a cigarette drag, tone unforgiving as a mother should be.

The words didn't make Senka flinch, she sat there and took it.

"How many times have I preached to you to be careful!" the dark skinned woman began her scolding "I know you were sleeping around and that is not the problem. Hell for all I care bang a hundred guys or girls it doesn't matter but _always_ use protection. Or swallow, either one"

Senka rolled her eyeds "Jesus I get it, I fucked up. You don't have to be so bitchy about it".

The dark skinned woman shrugged as she poured a healthy shot of rum "My bad, I get a little antsy in situations like this"

Senka giggled weakly "You? No I couldn't tell" she is with sarcasm in her voice, tossing the test in the garbage bin.

"Pregnancy is no joke Kiddo. All the throwing up, bloating, weight gain, cravings, sex drive" Mel started to list off all the problems and struggles the other would likely face

An exhausted groan escaped from Senka's lips as the thought "Great, I'm going to get fatter".

"And we haven't even hit home yet." The ex-hunter took a gulp of the fire water before continuing "You have too many last names. Plus, Hisoka still needs to know about it"

"Gaining weight looks to be the least of my problems"

"You're right, from the sounds of what went down Kuroro might think the baby isn't his"

Violet eyes widened in realization, anxiety caused a sickly feeling to boil in her stomach or was it the _thing_ in her? "You-you think so?"

Mel's chest tightened at the painful expression Senka had but sugar coating reality isn't an option "like you said, it basically stopped his attack right? I ain't no expert but I know that man will definitely think the baby is Hisoka's just from that"

Senka began to breathe heavily, it all is getting worse and worse by the second "I... I didn't think about that... All I could think of was... it getting...hurt" she admitted very hesitantly.

"That is what you call parental indicts, it's a normal thing Kiddo, don't stress" said the dark skinned woman in hopes to calm the other's nerves.

Senka groaned, head dropped on the bar counter with her arms as couches "how could I _not_ stress?! I have more than enough issues juggling those two and now this?"

Mel took another gulp of rum, she isn't one for confrontation "So, you gonna keeping it?".

The younger female bit down on her lower lip, answer already decided "I need to know who the father is first, and then I'll decide".

A coloured fingers glided along the glass rum "Meaning going back to the _Island_?" asked Mel, noticing how the other female twitched at mentioning her homeland.

Senka's expression gave herself away, going back home, to where all the remaining Sunalin family members took refuge, did not sound very interesting. She would rather be depressed in the comfort of her two-story apartment "Yeah but now right away".

Mel rose a brow at the answer "Why not? If you're going to have an abortion the faster the better".

Breath paused in Senka's throat at hearing such a word, her body tensed in discomfort.

The dark skinned woman placed a palm over her face "waiting for Hisoka to come back? Kiddo you don't have that much time to waste".

Senka bit her bottom lip, head dropped in defeat "I don't have a choice! No fucking way am I going to _ask_ Kuroro after what happened! My only option is to wait for Hisoka and we both head to the Island"

"Or you could just abort the thing and be done with it" Mel pushed again, believing the other female had no other option. In time delicate situations like this, tough decision must be made swiftly for the body's safety.

In a fit of rage, Senka rose her head and fists slammed down hard onto the bar counter "How can you say that! Especially after what I just told you about Kuroro trying to kill me and this thing?"

The dark skinned woman's expression turned serious, emeralds narrowed on Senka "If the child is that crazy ass magician's, Kuroro will never rest until its dead. Ever think about that?"

No, she hadn't. Anxiety spiked in Senka that it was quite visible, her chest rose and fell in short intervals.

Mel kept going while she caught the other's undivided attention "Better yet, if Kuroro is the father whatever you have with Hisoka will end onetime"

Violets widened in harsh realization, breath paused for what seemed like minutes instead of seconds. Senka's panicked reactions called for concern but this was needed. The older one knew those kind of scenarios haven't dared enter Senka because of how overwhelming the possibilities can be.

This man, who can never exit her life, will steal yet another she treasures.

A warm embrace is what brings the blue haired woman from the nightmarish day-dreams she is deep into, although Mel has thin arms, the hug is tight "It's not the right time for this Kiddo, maybe one day but not now" whispered Mel in a soft motherly tone, half expecting Senka to at least shed a tear.

Nothing came.

"I should get going" Senka announced while pulling out of the embrace.

The dark skinned woman figured she crossed her boundaries and expected a bit of back lash. It's only a natural response when dealing with a problem you want to run from.

"You can stay, you know" said Mel as they walked to the front door.

Senka answered her in a small nod "Things are too dangerous, it's fine if I'm in the middle but I couldn't life if I dragged you and your son into this".

Mel tiredly lend against the door frame, arms crossed "Keep in touch Kiddo, just so I know you're breathing" the dark woman joked, earning a weak laugh from Senka.

"Duty noted"

* * *

A heavy sigh of exhaustion left Senka's unpainted lips, walking tiredly towards the underground train station nearest Mel's area. The woman groaned to herself, mentally noting it was going to be practically an hour and a half before she reached home, Toron City. The subway isn't so bad, just long and gave way too much time for self-reflection.

While Senka waited for the train to arrive, she began to regret leaving her bike back in that cave and hoped whatever Hisoka came out of Greed Island he would return with it for her. Again, another sharp ache caused her chest to throb at the magician's image appearing in her head.

The weight of her secretive affair with Hisoka lifted a great amount of anxiety and pressure only to be replaced by more. All her health mishaps back in Greed Island became so clear and now all Senka wanted to do is just come clean to Hisoka. Who was she scared of telling more? Kuroro or Hisoka? Probably Kuroro, for now.

Now reaching Toron City, its streets filled with cars of all types and reasons for travels and rapid steps of daily civilian activity. Buildings surrounded her on all sides, like a jungle of concert.

Senka sluggishly made her way home. Violet eyes squinted as the sun blazed its UV rays directly into her, it hurt, the light. Sleep is all she wanted. To just crawl into a dark hole and disconnect from the world.

Pulling out her phone, she sighed. Fingers swiped up down to locate a specific number she could always rely on for a quick escape. _Home_. Before she could tap the green button, an image of a woman with short thin golden blonde hair and big rouge lips that smiled brightly.

Senka's heart pained with a sharp ache as she answered the incoming call "Mom?"

"Have you heard from your father?" asked Nellia, voice carrying an accent that only erupted when the woman was very very angry, which usually meant it had something to do with Jax.

"No" responded Senka in an uneasy tone "I haven't talked to Dad in a couple of months, I was away until recently. Why? Something happen?".

Nellia groaned in annoyance "Of course! but he never answers his fucking phone! I'm sure if you tried he would all of a sudden pick up!" complained her mother.

The small moment of normal occurrences made Senka smile ever so slightly, missing the days where everything seemed simpler "Probably".

"Is something wrong?" asked Nellia, knowing there was something that bothered her only child by the shortness of words and moody tone.

"Nothing I can't handle" lied Senka "So where did Dad go anyways?"

The woman sighed through the phone at her ex-husband being the topic again "He took your cousins off the Island for training somewhere".

Senka rose a brow, wondering which of her many cousins could have been taken under Jax's wing "The kids? Which ones?" she asked in hopes of using idle chatter for distraction, her mother is a very good one.

"Yumi and Dominquie. They're so talented and love your father, especially Dominique" Nellia giggled through the phone as she began story-telling of the little memories between her nieces and first love.

However, Senka didn't have any desire to listen. Violet eyes twitched in jealousy of her cousins being able to share such a close bond with Jax. Natalia being with five children and is a single mother, Senka forced down the self-destructive emotions, knowing those kids needed a father like Jax more than she does.

 _The things we do for family huh?_

"How is everyone else?" Senka asked, tone hesitant as she dug into the depth of her bag to fish out keys. Honestly, she didn't want to ask about her family at all. The massacre Illumi, Hisoka and herself carried out still weighed heavily on her heart. Technically only Ivya and Nova were killed by her hands but she was involved. Even allowed for things to happen the way it did, Senka knew for a fact remaining family members would put blame on her.

Wouldn't you? Her friends came, invaded and killed mothers, fathers, uncles, grandparents, aunts. Senka could have very well stopped them and didn't. Their sins are hers to burden.

"Really... mhmm... that's nice... oh yeah?" The hunter would say in response, wrist twisted the door to her Downtown two level home.

Nellia's heart ached unbearably at how depressed her daughter sounded, wondering if the topic of love and marriage was a no-no-zone since the girl was having troubles in that department. She remembered their last conversation about being in love with two "Are you sure everything is okay Baby?"

Senka paused before locking up behind her "A friend of mine killed herself and I couldn't stop it", she half-lied without a second thought, not feeling ready to re-explain her situation with being pregnant again. Especially to her mother, not like this, over the phone.

"Oh pumpkin, I'm so sorry. Were you close to her?" asked Nellia in consoling, feeling helpless the only thing she could offer her daughter was an ear. Sometimes, that's all you need.

"Very" the younger woman answered with hurt, dropping her bag carelessly on the floor and headed upstairs tiredly "She always looked out for me, even when I was wrong. I betrayed her... yet she still protected me..."

Senka choked, pausing just at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall and allowed tears to flow. She couldn't hold it back, after months of running from what happened in York New City.

Her mother gasped at the noises of sobbing "what's the matter Sen?"

The true affect of choosing Hisoka over Kuroro happened. Her loss was great and didn't realize it until now.

A hand somehow managed to keep hold of the phone, coloured fingers from her other hand combed through blue locks "I feel so confused Mom" began Senka, body slid to the floor and curled into a ball

"At first it was all to avenge Sencharia. I didn't mean to become friends with them or fall in love with him. I thought my plan with Hisoka would finally get me away from him but", she explained her pained reasoning, expression blank and numb of knowing what will come of her after revealing the betrayal to Nellia

"But then Kuroro... he- argh- he said things to me that I never thought I would hear from him... I just... wanted my baby sister back Mom. Now look... I've gotten myself in such a fucking mess"

Nellia paused a breath, although she only knows bits and pieces, it was obvious now complex her daughter's situation had gotten. The tragic events of her youngest child being taken away and never to be seen again caused an extreme fury of passion to rise "Tell me you aren't in love with Sencharia's murderer!".

If there was a being on this planet she was afraid of more than Kuroro, it was her mother, at times like this where she is in the wrong "No" Senka mentally braced for the wrath of Nellia to come.

"Don't lie to me Senka" sternly warned her mother in an aggressive tone "Don't you dare lie, answer me now, Are you in love with that man?".

"No"

"No who?"

Senka's insides cringed, twenty-four and still being lectured like a child "No _Mother_ ".

"Listen good child" Nellia said with a slight accent that was native to the Islands "If I only find out you're lying, it's me and you and you're father won't be there to protect you this time. Do you understand me young lady?".

The hunter gulped, head nodded as if the gesture could be seen "Yes _Mother_ ".

Nellia sighed heavily into the phone, feeling a mixture of different chaotic emotions. Anger, despair, self-loathing, and even sympathy. She bit down on her painted ruby coloured lips, counting to ten before speaking to her daughter "When are you coming to the Island?"

"April, around Easter. There are things I need to take care of first" answered Senka without hesitation, not wanting to vex the hot-blooded woman all the more. One problem at a time, the longer she takes to return home, the better.

"You're father and the girls should be back by then. Make sure to call, we'll send one of the men to pick you up in Toron and will finish this conversation when you arrive" informed Nellia with a business-like.

"Okay..." oh, she was a dead person.

The older woman's intuition warning her of something darker than what was being spoken "Just be careful Senka, _whoever you choose will decide your fate_ ".

Senka's chest tightened, eyes cried no more. Anxiety shot through her body and filled it with fear. You should know any time Nellia begins a sentence with 'just be careful' is not to be taken lightly. It is more than a simple warning but a threat.

Choose wrong and she can die, is what those words mean.

"I understand Mom, I'll be careful" answered Senka with worry.

"I love you Senka"

She bit her lower lip "love you too Mom".

Senka watched with blank violets as the screen transitioned as it does when a call has ended. An image of Nellia flashed briefly, chest tightened painfully recalling the event of that specific picture was Ivya's Elemental ceremony. Regret is what she began to feel, she knew a conversation with her mother would only increase the crappiness she felt already. Even though it is her who is upset, as usual, Nellia turned the table.

Coldness engulfed the woman and remained in the comfort of shadows. Senka closed her eyes, trying to ease the heart-aches and constantly haunting sins. There was nothing that could be done, she knew it and accepted it.

A series of hard knocks caused the woman to snap back her head and let out a frustrated groan "Who the fuck is at my door _now_?". She really didn't want to go all the way downstairs just to find out its some random person needing to waste her time so they could make up their twelve dollars an hour.

Then again, if it was someone she knew, the knocking wouldn't stop.

"Can I help you?" Senka answered grumpily as she swung the door open, expression noticeably annoyed and tired. Instantly, the woman regretted her decision and violets realized Machi, Nobunaga and Shalnark were standing at her door.

Least to say, complexion turned pale.

"Hey Senka!" greeted Sharlnark with a smile on his cutesy features.

Nobunaga looked anywhere but Senka with arms crossed and a sour expression. He just grumbled something under his breath, obviously showing his reluctance in wanting to come to her home.

"You look like crap" bluntly said Machi as she observed the other woman's intolerant appearance.

An eye twitched, as if she doesn't know that! "Yeah I feel like it too, what do you guys want?" asked Senka with a hand on hip, signalling their visit to be inconvenient. And well, they are the last bunch she wants to have a conversation with about which is most likely about a certain man she so happens to despise at the moment.

"We're following up on that Green Island lead you gave us and need a way inside, can you help us out?" Sharlnark informed the woman on their behalf.

Senka knew there hadn't been any communication between them and Kuroro due to the _Judgement Chain_ around that forbids any troupe contact. Very easily she could do as usual, be their friend who gladly helps out. However, remaining in her delusional state of mind didn't taste as sweet anymore "Figure it out yourselves, it's honestly not _that_ difficult"

The blond hummed in confusion as the woman's rejection, eyes widened on her. While Nobunaga couldn't say he didn't see this coming, it was always fishy with her and his unsurprised expression mirrored those feelings. Machi, at first shared Shalnark's surprise, only to realize there could be only one reason for her rejection and his name is probably Hisoka or idiot, take your pick.

"But Senka, the Boss" Shalnark was completely bewildered to why the woman that shared such an intimate relationship with his beloved Spider Boss declined to lead a hand. Oh if you only knew little boy.

Although Kuroro's name wasn't said and replaced with an alias, it didn't stop Senka's anxiety to quickly begin to boil over. Rationality took a back seat, fingers tightened their grip on the wooden door "I don't give a _fuck_ about whether or not Kuroro get rid of those damn chains. In fact, I hope he doesn't"

"What was that?" asked the black haired male in a warning voice to have her repeat different words and not what he just heard. While simultaneously daring her to do so.

Senka kept her ground, not backing down to the other's threatening growl "Did I fucking stutter? Am I not speaking English? How about some _En Françoise_ then? Je ne pas aide _fucking_ Kuroro! Better? The only reason I so called joined the Stupid Spiders was revenge against Kuroro and that's it"

Nobunaga gripped the handle of his blade tightly, eyes narrowed dangerously on the woman before him "Good, since you're no longer a member I can kill you"

An extremely sinister smirk curled Senka's tired lips, arms crossed and hips down with sass "Can you not do it in my home though? I hate getting blood on the floor, it's so hard to clean" she said in immense sarcasm in her voice.

Shalnark quickly stepped in front the older male, hand up and open in defense of Senka "Wait Nobu calm down! There has to be an explanation for this!" he expressed with concerned volume.

"Hell no! I'm going to that her head _now_ " blindly roared Nobunaga, wanting nothing more than to cut this vixen before him down.

A sinister smirk curled Senka's tired lips "Go ahead! You won't even get a chance to unsheathe that tooth pick of yours before I paint my walls with you"

"You little bit-" Nobunaga finished his sentence with a hiss at throbbing pains instead of curses. The samurai was given a hard hit to the side by Machi, stopping him from attacking as well.

"Use _Gyo_ idiot, she has this entire place surrounded by Nen" informed the pink haired spider.

Shalnark and Nobunaga blinked in confusion before their eyes were clouded by a film of aura. Both males were taken aback when discovering Senka had coated literally her entire home with blackness. Every corner and wall seemed lively with movement, tentacle like appendages waved on standby for orders or to attack unwanted intruders.

Blue exchanged glares with violets, Machi was beyond furious. She had enough of this. It was one thing to be cheating on Kuroro but now the situation is starting to involve the entire troupe. No longer being just between a few individuals. In a span of a few months, three members have been lost. The remaining must all work together in order to free the Boss. Senka is just another obstacle needing to be removed.

"Let's change locations" suggested Machi in order to give Nobunaga a chance against the hunter.

* * *

Elena couldn't help but feel worry and concern, even anxiousness after witnessing a dear friend she hadn't seen in months appear in such a tragic state. It was heartbreaking and the girl didn't know how exactly to cope with these helpless emotions.

A short figure dressed in monotone coloured clothes that covered almost every inch of his body, exposed skin was kept to a minimum. She instantly recognized who the cloaked person was and tried to hide her sadness.

"Oh hey Ging! I was just about to notify you about Senka, she left a few hours ago" informed Elena with a fake smile.

Ging could see right through the girl but didn't say anything about it "Great, transport me to her location. I will most likely stay with her for a couple months"

Elena nodded, her expression softened in worry to reveal true feelings "Senka... didn't look too good... so... make sure she's okay".

The man forced back a groan, feeling this little trip of his was going to be a pain "Will do" grumbled Ging moments before vanishing.

* * *

Senka mentally groaned as was back in her heeled boots, feet ached in wanting to be free and out of their confinement. Dusk quickly approached as sun rays painted the sky in pinks, purples, yellows and oranges. Being on a roof top to fight Nobunaga was the very last thing she wanted to happen on this extremely long day.

Of course, with her unluckiness, it turned out this way.

"Machi! Stop them!" Shalnark asked in a pleaded of the pink haired woman who only seemed to be indifferent to the current situation. A complete one-eighty in comparison to a few months ago.

The female spider didn't give him a single glance, blue eyes remained on her former friend "Senka has been working with Hisoka the entire time, I could care less about someone who _betrayed_ The Boss"

Senka's breath paused in her throat, everything she feared was happening. Not that she didn't see this one coming, she has known about Machi's romantic feelings for Kuroro since her first day with the troupe all those years ago. Machi being the one to reveal her dirty little secret, it was bound to happen.

Everyone was picking sides and Senka was against them all on her own.

"Machi..." whispered Shalnark, feeling an ounce of pity for both woman. It all became so clear, how interconnected the four main protagonists in this story connected. Unlike his other male partner, he couldn't manage to feel anger towards Senka. Only hurt.

However, all of this new information further angered Nobunaga "Ungrateful little brat", a thin film of aura surrounded his body before it burst into a powerful circular range as he finally drew the blade that inched to cut into his enemy "I will make you pay for your betrayal"

 _Oh, she is already paying dearly for it mon ami._

A rush surged throughout her body in a raging fever caused by adrenaline " _Figures_ you would forget that Kuroro is the one who _betrayed_ me first, you don't even reminder who you're dealing with hm? Let me refresh your memory". Fists tightened into balls so hard sharp painted nails drew blood, violets clouded in a haze as they narrowed on the three.

"I am Senka Glorie Kitisow, daughter of Jax Kitiow, first grand-daughter of Norman Sunalin and I am going to be the one that kills Kuroro!" she yelled with all the volume her throat could manage. Forcing every last bit of strength out of her exhausted body to conjure the one thing she believed in.

Breath paused in Shalnark as he witnessed one of Senka's most overwhelming murderous intentions, body frozen in place and eyes unable to look away from the monstrously dense black aura that was her Nen. Shalnark couldn't help but shiver at the enormous about of murderous aura Senka was pouring out. Of all the years he had known her, never did he feel any fear until now.

However, the thick dark mass didn't cause a reaction from Nobunaga who had been ready for this moment since York New City. Turns out his senses were more than correct but that isn't the reason for anger of his own.

Nobunaga clicked his tongue, "I don't give a damn who you are! A traitor like you isn't getting anywhere close to the Boss!" he declared with the tip of his sword pointing directly at Senka "Or me"

The female hunter smirked wickedly "We'll see about that, won't we now" Senka said with allurement, confidence oozing from her tone, hands spread out with open palms and breath calmed in slow inhales. Violets narrowed in concentration on Nobunaga. One shot, and one only. Get this right.

Machi let out a soft gasp, eyes widened slightly in realization as she noticed all the dark aura begin to gather into three gigantic sphere of nothingness: two inches from each one of Senka's open palms and one just above her blue hair.

The slight sensation of fear caused Shalnark to quiver, he gave Machi a nervous look "Those... Those are huge! We need to take cover!".

She couldn't agree more but their headstrong companion is the problem "Move out of the way you idiot!".

Nobunaga stubbornly wouldn't budge "Hell no! I'm going to teach this woman a lesson!"

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets at the stupid amount of testosterone "No gonna happen if you're dead genius" she commented before sending a lasso of her special thread around Nobunaga in attempt to safe him and ignored all of the endless complaints from the man.

Senka had faith in the impact her _Black Hole_ attack would cause, you can never be too careful. In swift thinking before sending the spheres off, the woman created a clone of herself with the same darkness. Skillfully using _Zetsu_ to conceal her presence and have the shadow replace it.

Simultaneously after the three black orbs of terror were released onto their targets, Machi tugged her partner from the line of attack and Senka dashed towards the buildings' fire escape during the chaos.

Nobunaga groaned with annoyed expression at his female troupe member "Oi! Get these things off me!" he demanded while suppressing the urges to wiggle and struggle out of her dangerous threads.

"Wow, no 'thank you' for saving your butt just now?" Machi said, giving the blindly thin line a harsh tug off the other.

Shalnark laughed cutely with a smile "Seriously Nobu, you would have been a pile of ashes if Machi didn't pull you out of the way".

"I had everything under control" grumbled Nobunaga,

Machi snickered "Sure you did"

"Not" added Shalnark.

Nobunaga glared at both of his companions, expression showed he was not having their snappy remarks "Yeah yeah whatever, let's get moving, we can still catch up to her".

Senka let out a sigh of relief. The three menacing presences of her former friends seemed to be fading in the opposite direction. Her little quick scheme had worked, they followed the _Shadow Doppelganger_.

Eyelids began to feel incredibly heavy, vision separated everything into three as her body swayed in signs of immense fatigue. "Fuck" she cursed to herself in a soft whisper, hand rested on her forehead as the other struggled to keep steady.

Of course she needs to faith at a critical moment like this!

Unable to fight back against her body, vision unwillingly became dark. Her back braced against the rusted bars but they were too old to hold the woman's weight. Unconscious, she fell into the air, rushing down the twenty-something story building. Blue locks danced as distance to the ground rapidly closed.

Luckily and unknown to Senka, a knight in cloaked armour with arms wide open, caught her body with ease.

The man huffed in a hint of annoyance and shook his head at the sleeping female. Although Senka was in a much needed deep rest, the presence of her unborn oopsy remained awake and lively. His jaw tightened as he began to walk through Toron City's complex mass of alleys to keep hidden in darkness.

"What have you done, Senka" whispered Ging.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **The next chapter WILL be up really soon, i'm almost done.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews! I'm going to start leaving replies to reviews at the end of chapters!**

 **~~Yeah... things are over complicated but hey, that's how it is sometimes.**


	9. I Need You, Like You Need Me

**It's~ Flashback time~ So this chapter is going to be different!**

 **Apologizes in advance for any grammar/spelling/a legit word but not what I meant to write/ mistakes you may find!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Playlist:**

 **1.** **Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park**

 **2.** **I think I'm Sick by Icon For Hire**

 **3.** **What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

 **4.** **Take me away by Fefe Dobson**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: I Need You, Like You Need Me**

 **Let's Go Back Starting 11 Years Ago**

 **Somewhere I Belong**

 **Yamanu City**

Look, he is a pretty chill guy. Usually these little things wouldn't bother him. However, this little girl, this one little girl, might literally be the end of him. No, really. Something about her just made him irritable beyond reasoning.

Thirteen year old Senka remained planted on the pathway in a stubborn attempt of rebellion. Her kilt of yellow and white lines danced with the wind as did her blue locks tied in a high ponytail. The girl huffed, arms crossed under a new developing chest covered by a loosely fitted pale yellow cardigan with a determined expression on her baby-face features "I said I don't want to!" She firmly said, stomping a leg against earth to create a small crowd of dust.

Ging groaned with annoyance in his eyes, not planning on giving into a child's back-talk "Too bad, it's decided already so deal with it" he informed sternly as they were now leaving the town she called home.

"No! No! No! You can't make me!" rejected the girl with all her might, foot stomping on the ground with each 'no'.

Having enough of the bratty tantrums, Ging straightened his fingers and tensed them to give her one good chop on the head "Quit it!"

The forced caused her body to freeze in an electric shiver, hands instantly scrambled to the now aching spot that was hit "Ow! The fuck was that for?!" Senka shouted, frantically rubbing away at the pain.

"To stop all your whining! You're not a child! And watch that nasty mouth of yours, that kind of language isn't proper" scolded Ging without an ounce of reserve.

Senka snickered with bitterness, mouth pouted in defeat as fingers tended to the now throbbed head bump "Like you're one to talk and that's called abuse by the way".

"Discipline! It's discipline!" he fired back while turning on his heel and continued on. Fully knowing although the girl was stubborn no child wanted to remain alone, little 'pitter patter' steps followed behind him.

Ging was forced, literally forced by the Chairman of the Hunter Association to babysit this little brat. Why is something so insignificant like this pushed onto him while he's in the middle of something important! The publication of his 'Green Island' was months away with much to finish before then.

Now? _Agh_. Torture! You would never think he already earned the title as a 'father'.

After walking for some time to gain a considerable distance from the well guarded town Ging sighed and pausing to sit on a chopped tree truck. Senka still had that annoying little sour expression that puffed her cheeks out, violets stared down and never on him.

"Alright kid, since we are going to be together for quite a while let's restart over"

"No" she answered immediately.

He groaned, chin resting on his palm "Is there a reason you're being so difficult? You seem to come from a good family" asked Ging slightly insensitively.

Those were 'magic words' for Senka, which actually do more harm than good.

Senka flex her jaw and whispered "You're meaning of good is different from mine".

"So what's yours?" he simply asked.

Fists tightly clinched onto her patterned skirt, teeth bit down on her bottom lip "One where you feel like you belong, not like you don't fit in. Family is supposed to make you feel good, not depressed and confused"

Ging hummed, a brow rose in curiosity of the girl's words "That is a pretty typical definition".

"My family isn't typical" Senka retorted back.

He snickered in amusement at her response "Guess we have something in common".

She tilted her head, showing bipolar interest in sharing a trait the hunter could understand "You're family isn't normal either?"

"Not at bit" Ging answered casually "I left my son in the care of my cousin so I could continue being a Hunter".

Senka watched the man with a skeptical look "Should I be worried then?"

"About what?"

"Well, if you can abandon your own kid like that, then it would be even easier with me" she said, violets piercing through him to cause a shiver, waiting innocently for an honest reply.

Oddly enough, Ging felt the slightest tug at his selfish heart. Perhaps it was because she was a girl? Whatever the case may be, he understood immediately, in this moment, the urge to not disappoint her.

"Who knows"

 **Play Hard, Work Harder**

"Can't I help with something? Anything?" asked Senka with desperation in her voice, and annoyance. Exhausted and bored of only doing push-up after push-up while her teacher worked diligently on what will soon be Greed Island's starting point.

Ging responded nonchalantly "Nope, I don't need it".

"But weren't you supposed to be training me?"

"This is training _Dumby_ "

Senka whined in a lousy groan "How the hell is making me do like a million and one pushes a day going to get me stronger?" she complained mid-push, arms trembled as she held up her body weight.

The man labelled as her teacher wore a playful expression "Not immediately but it will help work off that extra ten pounds you gained from eat all that chocolate the other day".

In a flash Senka was on her feet, eyes narrowing on Ging "That's so rude! I did _not_ gain ten pounds!" argued the girl.

Ging snickered "Tell that to your second stomach".

The girl narrowed eyes and bore teeth at him in a low growl "I fucking _dare_ you to say that again you ass!" cursed Senka with that mouth of hers Ging knew couldn't hold back its tongue from such language. It was her flaw, allowing emotions get the better of her.

Without pausing his work, he lectured Senka "You're becoming a young lady so start at least looking the part, it'll make up for that foul temper of yours. If you keep that up you'll pop a blood vessel. Now stop complaining and continue your push-ups"

Senka flexed her jaw, violets narrowed on her target, fisted balled and ready to go. She was going to show him a little something! With a push, the girl lounged at Ging in full speed. Blinded by sparks of passionate rage fooled her to believe she could ever take him on and win.

Ging smirked and she mentally cursed every word in her vocabulary. In fractions of seconds, her teacher flashed out of sight. Vision was clouded by pain as a force put intensely unbearable pressure on her back signaled Ging attacked from behind.

"Not bad Kid, you're still slightly off balance. Better add in some sit-ups" he grinned, impressed the girl was able to shift that millimeter to avoid her spin getting nailed.

Senka groaned as she struggled against the hunter's strength that kept her pinned down firmly "My name is not Dumby or Kid or Brat okay! It's Senka! Sen-ka! Sen to the K-A"

"Alright" he said, releasing her.

The girl inhaled in relief "Thank-"

"Kiddo"

An eye twitched in annoyance, realizing something very important from that grin on his face "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

He nodded, resuming what he had been working on before getting rudely interrupted "Ah-Huh"

"And you're never going to stop, are you?"

He shook his head "Uh-ah"

Senka dropped her head in utter defeat, nothing else but a tired sigh was heard. The man peeked over his shoulder to see her continuing with push-ups, quickly learning how to control and time her breathing to not waste energy.

Ging smiled, as expected of his student, she'll be a strong woman one day.

Her biggest test is yet to come.

 **Fore-Shadow-Ing**

Sixteen year old Senka watched her teacher with a perplexed expression whom sat cross legged on the bolder. A wine glass of water with a single green leaf floating perfectly in the middle between them. The girl couldn't fathom how and when he managed to get a wine glass while they were training in the a huge canyon.

"Come again?" she asked, eyes squinting at Ging in speculation.

Ging couldn't get over how quickly the girl matured physically as a curvy figure was now taking shape over the chubby body she once had.

"You heard me" He said, resting arms on thighs and back straightened, "use _Ren_ on the glass"

"Why?" asked Senka with that typical teenage attitude, it drives Ging _insane_.

The man sighed, lazy eyes started at Senka "Remember my explanation of Nen? There are six different types and this is how we'll figure out which one you are. Water division"

She blinked before a palm slammed her face "Oh! Right! Sorry, airhead moment" grinned the girl, completely dismissing the suspicious invading her mind.

"I can tell, you seem to be having a lot of those recently" bluntly said her teacher.

The girl huffed, rolling violet eyes at the comment "Yeah yeah whatever, let's get this done! I wanna know what I am" a confident smirk appeared on her painted lips.

A smile curled Ging's mouth, at least she was a very motivated student "Show me what you got".

Senka gave a nod, placing her palms on either side of the glass, making sure to leave distance between them. The girl exhaled heavily and calmness found her. With a blink, she purposely blurred her vision to focus everything she had and input that onto the target. A thick film of white aura violently danced around her in vicious licks as it transformed into a malicious intent.

In observation, Ging saw how the leaf began to change dramatically in colour, turning a midnight black. Then something alarming happened next, the blackness she conjured started to engulf the water and glass. He couldn't believe what was going on but it had to be stopped quickly.

"Senka that's enough!" he shouted, swiping the glass from between her hands and smashing it to pieces.

She gasped at hearing the sound of it smashing into piece against the rock wall. Eyes shifted in confusion and fear at what it is she might have caused "Wh-what happened?"

"Nothing... but now we know what classification you are"

She beamed in excitement "which one am I?"

"Specialist" Ging choked out, the words sounded so foreign to him for some reason. As if his sense was warning him of something bad.

He needed to fix this before it was too late. There had to be a way to purge Senka of this murderous soul. He saw the good in her and wanted it to remain. Maybe there was reason to that old man's madness. This girl needed him the most right now in her life. Only time will tell whether or not this will work.

 **I Think I'm Sick**

"This is bullshit!" Senka thrusted a fist into an innocent cement wall in anger, leaving evidence in form of a hole "Why?! Why doesn't it work?"

Ging watched her agony in silence, she was now seventeen and under his care for the last four years. He understood the girl's frustration. "Give it time Senka, your _Hatsu_ will awaken when the time is right"

"I don't have time! I need to master this crap now to shut them all up!" she shouted in dismay.

"Being impatient and frustrated is no reason lash out the way you are now, so tell me what is wrong" demanded Ging.

Breath paused in her throat at how this man could see through her so easily, violets averted away from his hazel stare, acknowledging he was right. "It's nothing"

He snickered "Don't take me for a fool, I know you better than to believe that sorry excuse for a lie" Ging strolled over to the wooden table and sat down. The man gestured for Senka to sit in the chair opposing him, which she did in reluctance and a sour expression."Come on, spit it out"

She groaned, placing both arms on the table "I found out... My grandfather finalized the marriage..." the girl revealed with a gloomy expression.

Ging rose a brow "But you were aware of it the entire time, weren't you?" he asked with crossed arms, instinct telling him that was not the true reason of her outburst.

Her chest tightened uncomfortably "Yeah but I..." anxiety rushed heavily, making her body hot "... I didn't think it would happen so fast..."

The man mentally cringed, having a feeling where this might be going "Don't tell me your in love with some random _girl_ again. Didn't you say you were done with _that_?"

Senka gave herself away from the bright redness of blushing. "No No No, it's nothing like that" she denied with a wave of her hands in hopes Ging didn't suspect the not-so-innocent crush she had on him. "It's more that than... Yumi told me something that pissed me off the other day when she called"

Oh, he knew where this was going to end up and it was nowhere pleasant "Is there something wrong with your position as lead Elemental?" asked Ging as he was more than knowledgeable in the Sunalin's traditions from being with her for so long.

Violet eyes narrowed, her chest stung "Nova is trying to make Ivya the leader". Ew, those words tasted absolutely sour.

Ging remained with his indifferent expression, not understanding why she takes on such trivial matters to the point of provoking self-destructive emotions "That's not going to happen and you know it. So what is the reason you're letting all this get to you?" reinforced her teacher of the firm and strict law that once the 'Storm' elemental warrior is chosen, they can't be so easily replaced like the other four.

"It's _fucking_ annoying" she cursed through cries "I just hate it when they belittle how much stronger I am compared to any of them even without my _Hatus_ because I..."

Senka paused, the limp in her throat wasn't the reason, "I couldn't save _her_... ".

The man gulped nervously, Sencharia's abduction and murder has been more than haunting Senka but torturing her as well. Nightmares occurred more often than not, over and over, salting her wounds of being unable to protect the one person that mattered, her little sister.

"By 'they' are you referring to Nova or the council?" he asked in as a cowardly attic to avoid the main issue, unsure of what to say in such an awkward situation like this.

"Everyone Ging! Literally! I thought my parents, Aunt Natalia and Namia were on my side but even they go along with the Elders. I try so hard to please them and give and do whatever they want.

"I got a Hunter license, I became an Elemental and I have to marry some random stranger to strengthen political ties! Yet even after all that they still doubt my talent. I wasn't even allowed to be at the funeral! My own little sister's funeral! I'm so over giving myself for the sake of this damn family"

Brows wrinkled in the middle, lips curved in a frown and fists trembled in tight balls. All the painful memories of her childhood raised with vengeance to poke at her already fragile heart.

Why? Why were they so mean? Just because she could 'see' things they can't? It wasn't her fault! Grandpa said it was! Then why do they all treat her so differently? Why is she different?

Why can't she be like Dad and have confidence in herself?

Why can't she be like Mom and have fortunetelling powers?

Why can't she be like Aunt Natalia and protect her family?

Why can't she be like Aunty Namia and not give a damn?

Why can't she be like Uncle Nolan and be selfishly outspoken?

Why can't she go against Aunt Nova?

Why couldn't she save _her_?

The man's eyes couldn't believe he witnessed an extremely agonizing look on the girl's face. Hate was all that stirred in the girl, causing familiar dark and menacing aura to surround her figure. It struck a nerve.

Senka couldn't dare meet his stare, unable to confront her own anxieties and fears. A shrug of her shoulders was all she replied with and he didn't buy it.

"I... hate..."

Ging mentally prepared himself for whatever might come out her mouth next, he needed to push her a little more "What is it that you hate exactly?".

She finally snapped, frustration of keeping all that built up anger finally brought her to tears "I hate that I have to follow what they all say! I hate them! They blamed Sancharia's murder on me! It wasn't my fault! But everyone looks at me like that some kind of psycho and I'm tired of it! No one is trying to defend me! I have to always defend myself! Not even Dad or Mon will against them... I have to fight for myself... all the time... it's so _draining_ "

He listened to every single word during her outburst, not missing a thing

Senka sniffed, hands whipping away clumps of tears that uncontrollably fell "I swear to _God_ , I'm going to find and kill whoever fucking did it".

His chest tightened in pity for the girl, now having an understanding of her situation and why that old man left Senka in his care. It seemed unfair somehow, that he would be nurturing this strange child he only just met instead of his own.

Growing pains is what they call it, or selfishness. Either one.

Violets shoot open wide-eyed at the sudden feeling of strong arms wrapping around her smaller body. Unable to see anything but the dark gray fabric of Ging's clothing. Calmness quickly found her as the sensation of gentle strokes on her hair sent away the raging anxiety.

The man breathed slow and deep in hopes she would match with his movements. Now was no time for him to think selfishly, not while he had to care for this troubled girl "I can't say it'll get better because life only gets harder and harder as you live. But, there is one thing you can do"

Senka shifted her eyes to see the other "Kill everyone?" she asked in a small muffled voice.

He gave her a warm smile at the typical phrase often heard from the girl, hazel eyes glowed "Run _far away from here_ ".

In that moment, Senka felt this odd calmness take over from his words. More than in a comforting sense but protective. She wanted nothing more than to runaway with him, as far as he could take her. Away from the trauma, the torture and the terror.

The girl never imagined she could feel this immense surge of happiness by such simple words that meant everything. It allowed her tiny crush began to blossom in its cage. Although Senka knew and felt these emotions of hers to be taboo, she couldn't give a damn.

Of course, Ging knew long ago of her feelings. How cunning.

Tears dried, she nodded "Duty noted..."

Ging watched her in astonishment of having finally been able to crumble that wall she built, "Let's get going then, we have much to do and little time" he said, releasing her.

Senka beamed, expression lit with anticipation of what adventures possibility await her "So what kinda training are we gonna do?"

He snickered "Oh, you'll see"

 **Take Me Away**

In less than a month, she will be turning eighteen. As her teacher, Ging felt she was not completely ready to part. He dare not admit but he felt the same. Five years of living and training together, they formed a very strong bond and relationship. Times like this, guilt creeps in for abandoning his own and only son.

Ging stood against the wall listening to Senka 'packing' in preparation to leave. A crash, followed by the shattering of glass invaded his ears. The hunter stalled going inside, completely avoiding a category five _Hurricane_ Senka.

When everything stilled for more than a moment and no sounds of destruction was heard did Ging declare it to be safe enough to enter. Carefully and with immense caution, the hunter opened her door and peaked his head inside.

Brown eyes witnessed the girl standing with her back to him in front of the bed covered in a sea of fabric and product. Although Senka noticed Ging shift some of her clothing aside to make room for him on the mattress, she continued to angrily fold away.

There was always something that bothered Ging in regards to her ever growing hatred and fear of people related to her by blood. Sure, he would get bits and pieces from Senka but never in full detail.

"Why are you so afraid to return home?" Ging dared to finally ask in a careful voice. Wondering if it was between all the drama, pressure or the insecurities that consumed her to such extent of loosing rationality.

The girl snickered bitterly "I never thought of _that_ place as home" she answered with malice. Figures it was about time her indifferent teacher would desire to know why the reason behind her running. Expression darkened as she realized there was no avoiding his question like she had tried other times, times when attention was her desire.

Anxiety caused the girl's heart to race in dangerous speeds, she bit her lip, a leg began shaking in nervousness "The Sunalins are very... traditional-ish in the sense that if you don't abide by their rules and lifestyle, were has to be something wrong with you" she started, "I was always considered 'different' because of my ability to see aura, I had a mouth, talked back a lot and that is a huge no-no when children are supposed to be seen and not heard"

Ging noticed the crack in Senka's voice during that last portion, feeling there was a meaning behind it "what do you mean 'children remain seen but not heard'?" he questioned in a careful tone.

She snickered bitterly, grabbing ruffled pieces of clothing to fold them proper in her suit case "Just as it sounds, keep your mouth shut and do as you're told", she explained sourly, fists trembled in balls. The man could sense her malicious intent grows but he couldn't stop, curiosity got him bad. "My mom, when she talks about when I was little, would tell me how much of a little troublemaker I was. Fooling around with the workers, drawing on the walls in lipstick, shit like that"

Aside from Gon, who he left in the care of his only known cousin, Mito was the one person he could use as a reference. She too, often got herself into trouble by simply following him around. Making the entire Island they lived on search for her just to have him find Mito in the most difficult places.

He smiled at the distance memories "That is a typical phase for children" Ging tried to reassure, earning a broken smile from Senka. Breath paused in his throat at witnessing such a tortured expression on this girl he watched grow for the last four years.

Weakly, she giggled "In a normal circumstance but I wasn't that _lucky_. There's a dungeon five floors under the main house we call 'The Fifth'...". Breath remained in her throat, like a dry pill you just swallowed. She didn't want to talk about it, at all. To Senka, it was like acknowledging she allowed someone to torment her over and over. Unable to speak against it and stop the abuse.

For years, Nova was the villain. The youngest Senka recalls it starting was around four or five years of age. She was only playing with the little ones and got rough. Her childish and innocent actions earned one full night in The Fifth but something else she will never forget.

However, it was deeper than just a tiny rough play, Senka continued, her voice softened with pain as she recalled memories "There has always been a rivalry between my Mom and Aunt Nova, since I can remember. One time, my Mom questioned Aunt Nova and had her diplomatic status removed for some time until Grandfather undid the band. What made it worse, Aunt Nova was always jealous of me being the first granddaughter"

The hunter rose a brow when she paused, his brown orbs could the pained expression and anxiety of reliving the dangerous memories that haunted her dreams.

Senka anxiously bit her lip before explaining in a cracked voice, hands dropped on top the suit case in surrender "I have memories of being sent down there by Nova, it happened often. The first time it happened was I accidentally kicked one of my cousins and they ran crying to Nova. At the time, it was just my grandmother and her in the mansion. She called me and told me to lie down at that stupid hard ass marble crap."

Senka shifted her flaming violets onto Ging, the wrathful-icy look gave him a shiver "Then that _bitch_ put her fucking foot on top my stomach and said 'how does it feel?'. I was five. From that point on, I was down in that hell hole whenever no one was around to stop her"

Ging noticed how her fist tightened but his lips remained closed. He had absolutely no clue what to say, consultation is not in his field. All the man could do was watch Senka fight back the irrational urges, the dark and sinister plotting encouraged murderous aura to surround her body.

Why? Why can't I just fight back?

But

Even when you do, you just end up the villain.

Right?

An endless,

Endless,

Cycle.

In a fit of blazing rage, she spun around so quickly that Ging couldn't protect the innocent wooden dresser he built for Senka before it crumbled back into its element. When she had visual intentions of not stopping and aimed for the wall next, Ging took action.

The man skillfully hooked an arm around curved waist and forced her in a slam flat onto the ground. Although she was much taller, his strength was still greater and the girl was taken down with ease.

Senka tried to fight back in a fruitless struggle only to have a powerful hand press down in the junction just under her throat, pinning the girl "Relax" commanded Ging in a stern tone.

The harsh order caused Senka to freeze in place, hands that were trying to claw Ging off her slid down his arm in surrender and legs stopped their tantrum kicking. No longer able to bottle tears, the clear salty water made her vision blurry within seconds. Ging felt the tension in her body fade but he remained over her. Voice hiccuped as coloured fingers cover her face, ashamed at the childish actions.

"Im... I'm so sorry Ging..." cried the girl. Senka didn't mean to fight him, or destroy the one of few things in their cottage home he built for her. Which only made the forbidden feelings for her teacher all the more visible.

Ging let out a tired sigh, expression soft and not tensed in his usual annoyance. He had known very well about her not-so-secret affections towards him but, he didn't seem to mind. Ever so gently did muscular arms snake around the girl's trembling figure while maneuvering both of their bodies in a roll. Allowing Senka to sob all she wanted into the comfort of his nap.

 _Let's run away,_ both thought. Knowing not to speak it aloud.

She could feel each of Ging's finger tips braze in feather-soft strokes, it began to calm her down as the minutes went by. Once the cried decreased, he parted lips for thoughtful advice "Anger is good but you have to channel it usefully Senka. Don't just go smashing and punching things because you feel like it. A Hunter's true significance is much more than the superficial outlook".

The girl ignored his obnoxious definition "Being a _human_ sucks" she responded, earning a weak smile from the man.

 **What Hurts the Most**

"Welcome home pumpkin" said Nellia as she coddled Senka with affection, having not seen her daughter in months. The woman's heart ached not seeing excitement of being home but a miserable expression. _What hurt the most_? Being unable to help ease the pain.

Ging could feel the immense amount of tension and nervousness in their return. He didn't like the situation any less than she does. However, there is only so much he can teach her, some lessons are learned through living and gaining experience.

Jax stretched out a hand with intentions to give the hunter a casual hand-shake "Thanks for everything man".

Ging only responded with a simple hum and tiny nod, socializing isn't his strong point. That and, he couldn't bear expression of utter betrayal on Senka's childish features. Usually blazing violets were dim and clouded, posture sluggish and too relaxed. He tightened hidden fists in pockets.

"See you around _Kiddo_ " Ging cruelly said, turning to go his way. Forcing back the instinct to grab her and run, remembering his place and role.

That familiar sickly anxiety boiled deep in the pit of her stomach. Senka just wanted to run, to him, with him, somewhere, anywhere, as long as it wasn't _here_ , back in Yamanu City, to her family. The tears she fought back so hard rapidly blurred vision, "Don't go..." whispered Senka in a cracked voice "Don't go Ging!".

Unexpectedly, his chest tightened at her pleads, body unconsciously paused.

Violets widened at catching the other's hesitation, she bolted in attempt to make a quick escape and fulfill her fantasy "Ging! Please don't leave me! Take me with you!" Senka cried out to him, strong arms of her parents stopped the desperate movement.

The hunter's jaw tightened, cursing himself for slipping up at such a crucial moment. Failing to block out Senka and her banshee screams for him. Ging, seemingly ignoring the situation, disappeared into the forest of green without giving a look.

Both Jax and Nellia held their only child as she balled into them. Senka knew they were trying to calm her down by saying soothing words and gentle touches but none of it would work.

It hurt, it ached and pained. So much to watch him walk away, just like that, as if it were a normal day. Not like this nightmare she is living. Little to Senka, a storm of anger and wrath stirred deep inside. Feeling so betrayed. How could he leave her like this? How could he bring her back to the every place that might be her end? How? She wondered, so much, it caused rationality to fade.

 _She is only eighteen, still a child._

 _Being ignored and not saved._

 _It leaves not scars but fury._

* * *

 **Thank You for reading!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **SideNote***This story also gets updated on Archive of Our Own for those of you who prefer that site!**

 **don't forget to visit me on IG Light_darkgemini !**


	10. Caught In The Grey

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter!**

 **First! Apparently I noticed there has been some weird glitch with this story updates. The last few chapters haven't been send out the alerts.**

 **I would appreciate it if you would let me know if you got a notification this time! just so I know myself!**

 **Second! So sorry for the wait! I've been helping my dad at work on my days off, so I've been extremely tired.**

 **Thank you for bearing with me!**

 **Playlist:**

 **1\. Diamonds by illy *** the lyrics in this one are amazing for Ging and Senka**

 **2\. The Grey by Icon For Hire**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Caught In The Grey**

Five years, Ging never saw her, only heard whispers and rumours of the student he left in tears. Good and bad. Honourable and infamous. He was proud of the girl, yes, girl, because to him, Senka will always be that spirited little girl that tried his patience and resolve.

Senka remained asleep for two days straight, tucked away deep in cosy sheets and for not a single moment did Ging leave her side. It didn't worry him, her tired state, something else did. The embryo inside delicate layers of flesh made its presence frightfully known, causing extreme worry. Speculating this turn of event was newly realized and unavoidable.

Ging couldn't help investigate the enormous growth the girl underwent. Senka's tastes matured more than it changed, she still had those silly plush dolls. Chubbiness blossomed into beauty that words cannot describe and broken from her past that constantly haunted her. Not to mention, talented beyond his imagination.

Apart of him felt regret for the abandonment young Senka predicted, yet that selfish portion forced that away. As a Hunter, in this line of work, time is a luxury often underrated.

He'll admit, there were thoughts of leaving. Can't lie. Would it be better to vanish again? To not reopen those old wounds and have spend years trying to heal them.

" _Am I everything you need? Or if I need to be your everything for me and my reasons?_ " Ging asked aloud to the sleep beauty. Wondering, if what is keeping here by her side was redemption and not compassion. To selfishly make himself feel better about the past or to actually be there for her?

 _We'll have an answer soon._

To his relief, Senka began to show signs of awaking. Body struggled to get itself up, lids flickered against the heavy feeling of exhaustion. Even in hazed vision, she took notice of a figure that sat right at her side. Violets desperately tried to zero in on details, hoping it was Hisoka.

She began to recognize the jet black hair, round brown orbs and a toned muscular body clothed in baggy layers. For once, she was glad her wishful thinking didn't come true.

"G...Ging?" said Senka in a cracked voice filled with disbelief of seeing her former teacher, the one who ignored her pleads and comes to the rescue now of all times. She partially jumped out of bed to clumsily embrace Ging. Eyes burned in redness as tears could no longer be restrained, crying silently into the man's chest.

 _It was perfect._

He parted dried lips, brain seemingly frazzled on which words to utter. Instead, Ging slipped arms carefully under Senka. "You can tell me all about it but let's get you cleaned up first" Said Ging, going into pure father-mode.

Senka gave him a sheepish nod, making greasy blue locks bounce half-heartedly. Coloured arms clung onto Ging as she was carried into the bathroom, placing her on the covered toilet seat.

Brown eyes couldn't help but notice her lush exotic skin had paled, cheeks damp from tears, redness settled in and so did numbness.

Even during those precious years they spent together, he not once liked moments such as this. Witnessing Senka in her _weakest hours_ and her _darkest nights,_ it pained.

The man swallowed, trying greatly to ignore heart aches that went out to her "Remove your clothes" ordered Ging as he roughly pulled off his cloak.

Senka did as told while sounds of gushing water echoed against decorated tiles. Removing the tight fabric, skin was finally able to breath after being covered for so long. Quickly did Senka beginning to feel disgusted by how dry her skin felt, or was it the morning sickness again? Can't tell.

Brown eyes completely disregarded Senka's nudity, once again picked her up and submerged both their bodies in hot water. Mind completely focused on getting her washed than paying attention to exposed female anatomy. No awkwardness or embarrassment followed either of them. Only concern or angst. With a tad of underlining despair.

They took either sides, Senka pulls knees to her chest, arms wrapped around legs, head titled down and left a gap in the middle that kept them apart.

"You have such great fucking timing, asshole" she cursed so naturally.

Ging scowled at her "Your vocabulary remains indict as ever"

Water splashed violently as Senka shifted her body into a more comfortable position in the decent sized tub "Oh fuck off! You're the one who just dropped me back at _that_ place and haven't talked to me ever since! Now you all of a sudden pop back into my life?"

The man watched her with a stern expression, fighting against surrendering to those teary violets that exposed weakness. Under the clear water, Ging stretched out a hand to firmly grab hold of a coloured ankle, "Cool down that temper Kid" he said and tugged.

Senka gasped from the sudden attack as her body slid deeper into water. She hissed, and coughed "Jesus Fu- Ow Ging! That hurt!" yelled the girl in a complaint.

"No need to shout, it's annoying" he grumbled while releasing her leg, a pinky drilled into an ear to block the ruckus.

Glares quickly softened as the instant pain turned pleasing, "how could you though? Just leave me there, with them, after _everything_ then just walk back expecting me to act like nothing happened? That's unfair!"

Brown eyes rolled in their sockets, he sighed "Tell me something, are you happy with yourself?" Ging asked.

"What the fuck kinda ques-"

"Shut up and answer" he sternly demanded

Senka huffed stubbornly before leaning back against the angled bathtub, eyes turning to the safety of water, finding calmness in making circles with a finger "I was until now"

Ging noticed the overwhelming agony and despair, to him, she is the easiest person to read. Temptation to coddle her with sweet words wasn't difficult to curve "To become strong, some must undergo an ultimate form of tragedy to discover their true power. What you experienced, people you've meet, the pain you feel then and now, all together is what molded the ' _you_ ' now."

The girl scowled bitterly, not buying this so-called wisdom her former teacher was sprouting "So you're saying my life had to turn completely shitty so I could be strong?"

He shrugged "More or less".

"Fan-fucking-astic" she cursed, head dropped back against the tub's edgy.

Ging snickered, seeing Senka hadn't lost that morbid sense of humour. He took hold of the blue rag that await for use on the tub's rim and began to gently scrub her body with care, starting at the legs "Now, can you explain why you and criminal _Number Two_ were in Greed Island looking for an exorcist?" he asked, feeling not the slightest bit of shame in getting directly to the point.

See? This is exactly why she didn't want to ask anyone for help. Ging will always find out all her dirty little deeds. Her chest ached in sharp pains, making it clear she wasn't that innocent little girl he knew. Senka gave him an unimpressed expression, eyes squinted in disapproval "Really? You have codes names for _them_?"

Ging made small splashes to carefully rinse off bubbles from her coloured skin "Can you blame me? First you became _their_ target and now my son. Whose next, _me_?"

 _Oh, if he only knew._

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his movements and the boiling hot water. "It's a long short" Senka said in a little voice, anxiety quickened heartbeats realizing that Ging probably no longer sees her as that little girl in a yellow cardigan and kilt. That little girl, who always, even now, dreamed of being taken far far away.

But, could she, would she still do that now?

A grin brightened Ging's wicked expression "I'm all ears".

Senka bit down on her lip, after the first word rolled off her tongue, more spilled out without reserve. She told him everything that happened during the sixes years they weren't in contact. From her kidnapping, Nen awakening, Mel taking her in, tracking down Kuroro, Hisoka and all his madness. Senka left out no details, feeling no trace of shame when explaining how her affairs between the criminals started. The immense anxiety she bottled and prevented from raging quickly vanished into relief. Chest no longer felt tight and heavy, she could breath, finally.

"I fucked up so badly. My mother would hang me if she knew and that's actually the least of my problems" expressed Senka, a coloured hand gently rested on her stomach. Violets softened as she realized a child was growing inside as they spoke.

 _How is she going to tell Hisoka?_

The man tried to remain level headed and rational but it proved to be difficult seeing how life dealt such a hard hand to her "You're being dramatic Senka" he said in hopes to reason out the worries.

"No Ging, she was seriously pissed off! I've never heard her talk me to like that since I was a child!" Senka explained with exaggeration while carefully turning her body to allow an exposed back a washing, encouraging water to splash.

He lathered palms with a scented shampoo that oozed _Tropical Paradise_ to message blue hair "Nellia has always been a hot-tempered one" agreed the man, having met her family a few times during their training period.

Senka snickered "hot-tempered is joke! Let that woman find out I could possibly pop out the criminal that murdered Sencharia, she'll have me thinking getting disowned was child's-play" she commented with closed eyes, head tilted back to enjoy the sensational touches on her scalp.

Ging laughed nervously at the sentiment because it was a realistic fear and didn't really know how to advice in handling other women other than Senka "You never know, it could be a lot worse Kiddo".

His words caused a sickly feeling to bubble deep in her stomach. The girl forced teeth from biting down onto her lips, fingernails clawed onto wet skin "How? It's already so bad! I don't even have the slightest clue which one of those psychos is the father because I slept with both..." she choked, breath caught in her throat, jaw tightened. Her heart skipped a few pumps and she regretted those words.

Mel is right, this is all her fault.

Brown eyes stared at wet hair, mouth parted to speak quickly, knowing the girl would become insecure by his silence "So get rid of it" harshly suggested Ging.

Anxiety began to claw its way back into her, blood rushing so rapidly that she felt hot "But... it might be Hisoka's" she retorted, voice silent and careful.

"And?" he asked, expecting to get a rational answer to her irrational actions.

Senka began to shiver, unsure if the cause was fear or water chilling. Coloured arms hugged knees that were brought up to her chest, making the girl seem so frail " _I can't kill his baby_ " the girl whispered in a little voice.

Unexplainable sharp pains caused Ging to hold his breath, ' _do you love him that much_?' he thought to himself. Wondering, if he had done something those many years ago, would her present be different? Or would those villains still maintained their hold?

 _You can't help who you love._

The girl silently allowed tears to fall, sounds of droplets being the only thing ears could hear. She knew the answer all along, admitting it aloud was entirely different. If it were anyone else, those words wouldn't have escaped through her cracked lips. Happiness or relief is what you might think she would feel after but it is not the case.

Defeated is the right word. Why?

 _We'll soon find out._

Times like this, is where your true nature can be seen. When you must choose to be that consulting shoulder or if you avoid what is uncomfortable, painful or despairing.

Senka gasped in surprise, feeling two strong arms engulf around her in a skin tight embrace. The electricity of wet flesh rubbing against her was not a thought or concern. Affection of a different kind this is, _Agape,_ in its most purest form. _Unconditional_ can be another term for it.

She wouldn't be able to estimate the amount of time they stayed like that, in pure silence and calmness. Bath water turned icy, no longer boiling with hints of steam. The day was replaced by its dark counterpart called night, making the place frightful if not for the strategic night-lights.

"Let's get you out the bath, cold water isn't good for anyone" said the man as he stood up, droplets echoed and sounds of wet feet slapping against chilled tile mixed in.

Senka half consciously reached out to him for a helping hand, Ging smiled, more than happy to accept being her aid. After drying off, the man carefully escorted her onto the bed.

"Now, what do you want to wear?" asked Ging as if this was just another regular old day at her place.

She scowled at the short man, arms crossed over naked breasts and a brow arched "I'm twenty-four, not fourteen, I can dress myself". Violets zeroed in on him and noticed only a red towel around his waist serving as clothing, eye twitched. Now it felt awkward "And put some clothes on!".

There are only a very few places and individuals that made Ging feel secure and comfortable enough to be temporarily freed from his social anxiety. Senka was one of them, to the point where he could be exposed like now and awkwardness

"Stop with the complaining will you? At least try and let take care of you while you're pregnant!" Ging scolded in a grumble, paying her no mind, back turned to the girl as he continued to open drawers in search for proper clothes.

Blushing in the form of feverish tints brighten her face, eyes averted off to anywhere else. She was so taken aback, not expecting that level of maturity, or kindness with all the harsh treatment life has given recently "Top left, maroon sweater and black shorts, any of them. In that same one should have something you can use too".

He grinned, showing teeth "Now we're getting somewhere!" Following the directions, Ging quickly located their clothing and in minutes were dressed.

The girl's mouth widened in a loud yawn "I'm exhausted" she declared, body stretching over cool bed sheets on her respective side.

Ging chuckled, wondering how on earth she could sleep days and still want more "I guess some woman get extreme fatigue during their terms" he commented while causally taking only available portion on the mattress, trying to not think about other bodies who have lied in this very spot.

The girl turned her body on its side with intentions on continued pillow talk "How long are you staying before you do another vanishing act?" she asked in a half mocking, half honest tone.

Strong browns and anxious violets connected "For as long as you need me" Ging answered immediately without hesitation.

Senka's lips thinned in a weak smile that made her appear so radiate to him "Liar".

He should have seen that one coming. "I am this time" defended Ging in an attempt to earn back her trust.

She snickered playfully, knowing the other and his nature. The girl knew time together was limited but again that sickly wishful thinking of hers caused unnecessary heartaches. Senka's head snuggled against her pillow, inching closer to him yet retained an invisible line between their bodies "You're track record says differently".

Ging understood her reason to keep such distance but didn't care. He knew what this girl needed most was not judgement or restrain.

A friend. An alley. A companion.

"Until we figure out this baby problem, I'm not going anywhere" said the man as he pulled sheets over their figures while closing the gap between them.

Violets softened, they seemed bigger than usual or maybe it was just the moonlight "Still haven't gotten a proper answer about why you left. I don't want to heard that half baked wisdom excuse, I want a legitimate answer Ging" she asked seriously in a frail voice.

The man huffed with a scowl, cheeks hinted with light pink "the ' _you_ ' then didn't need me as the ' _you_ ' do now, satisfied?" he grumbled like an old man.

Senka giggled at his bashfulness, like the little girl he remembered "Yeah, I am" she said with a tired tone, eyes closed as she relaxed and nuzzled against Ging's shoulder.

He chuckled, a hand gently tapped her back in a parental gesture "Missed you too".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! How did you like this chapter?**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **The next update will be around july 30th**


	11. Who Said A Little Trouble Never Hurt?

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates, life having me busy. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **It's time to turn up the heat, don't you think?**

 **Playlist:**

 **1.** **The Break by Liinks**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Who Said A Little Trouble Never Hurt?**

"You can't be serious?" said Phinks as he was in complete denial of what Shalnark debriefed them on about Senka. It all felt wrong, everything.

Feitan shared the blonds' feelings but knew better "If that is the case... nothing can be done".

"But this is Senka we're talking about! Not some random person, there has to be something we can do to fix this!" plead Shalnark to the choir, mind unable to figure out how the person who cried into Kuroro's arms in grief now wants him died by her hands.

Phinks growled under his breath "I don't like this anymore than you do but from what you've told us, we can't assume Senka really is a traitor".

Franklin agreement bitterly with the sentiment, as painful as reality was "He's right".

"There is definitely something fishy about it... but I find it hard to believe Senka would willingly side with Hisoka" interjected Feitan, choosing to side with a very convincing Shalnark "He most likely has some kind of dirt on her".

Shalnark gleamed in fruitless hope, eyes sparkled to see the others weren't being as cold blooded like the other two "She is our friend, so we got to help her!"

"I agree with Shal! Senka and the Chief are in love, there is no way she would be with Hisoka" Shizuku blurted without realizing it was all the true she spoke.

"Until proven guilty, then she will be our enemy" Feitan corrected in a final judgment for the Troupe, knowing they were all on the same mindset "You know the Boss's order".

Phinks balled hands into tight fists "Kill anyone who stands in our way".

"I suggest we put that issue aside and focus on the Boss" said Franklin as the voice of reason, although they all grieved, no more time can be wasted.

"Right" chanted each voice in unison agreement as they directed attention back onto a previous issue.

"You know, talking about someone's significant other in such manner is rude" Spoke the magician with a smirk as he appeared almost randomly out of nowhere from dense green forest.

"Hisoka!" shouted Shalnark, mind unable to prevent Senka's words invading his mind. No longer clouded by ignorance and became enraged at the sight of Hisoka.

The Troupe shared similar expressions that told Hisoka his dirty little affair was exposed to some extent which he could only guess. No matter, these little ponds are so easy to figure out.

"We haven't contacted you, there is no reason for you to seek us out" Informed Feitan with bold annoyance in his voice.

The magician got a delicious shiver from all the glares, knowing something was up and it had to be related to Senka. "I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop in on your little group session for any updates, but it seems my journey was fruitless" playfully taunted Hisoka as he spun around on his heel, obviously enjoying being the problem.

Phinks growled at the magician's back, venom coated his tongue, ready to strike and set their precious leaders free "I should really kill you right now but I'll let the Boss handle that".

Yellow orbs peered back and chuckled in amusement, feet not pausing in their steps "To accomplish that, you'll have to get pass _My_ Angel, who won't be subdued easily but you're welcome to try~".

* * *

Days and weeks went by, the seasons changed. Everything now covered by crystal white snow, Senka liked winter, to some extent. Snowy scenes out the car window brought memories of _The Island_ into mind, where Jax calls home.

"I still don't know about this Ging..." Senka expressed her reluctance in a worried tone.

Ging understood why and gently placed a hand on the girl's knee to offer comfort "I know Kiddo but it's better to be safe than sorry".

Violets glanced at the consulting hand then met brown eyes, she smiled weakly, he returned with one of his own but it was more like a twitch "I guess".

The man took a whole month talking Senka into going for a check up to make sure the baby and her body didn't have any health risks. It didn't feel right to her, going on basically the very first doctor appointment without Hisoka.

Funny, getting pregnant for the magician was more of a fear than desire before all this drama. Although she did feel a sense of security going with Ging, better than alone or with anyone else. Maybe Mel but she didn't want to hear all the lecturing about protection. She's twenty-four, an adult, who cares if she makes a mistake here and there.

Guess not everyone is so forgiving.

Ging on the other hand, liked the idea, he was excited during Gon's arrival despite their short lived time together. Going with Senka, felt different. Almost father-like in nature but he could see her discomfort and acknowledged perhaps he was only a 'fill in' for the time being.

The car stopped and both knew this was their destination. Senka let out a deep breath "Let's get this over with" she grumbled, popping the car door open to be welcomed by a good foot of snow and chilling wind, she shivered.

Ging scowled, wondering if this trip will cause more trouble than it's worth. He followed behind, closing the vehicle door as they left after quickly informing their driver to wait around the corner.

Senka stared at the ' _Gynecologist'_ medicinal sign in front the door in a dull green partly covered by snow. Nerves began to kick up, a sickly feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. A warm hand took hold of her cold one, she blinked and saw a grinning Ging.

"Don't be nervous, I told you right? Everything will be fine" he said with immense confidence that she had no choice but to believe him.

She nodded, he smiled. Together walked up the few snow covered stone steps, and opened the door, fingers still interlocked to hers.

They were greeted by a nurse with skin dark as the wooden desk she sat behind "Hello" she said indifferently, eyes glued on her computer screen.

Senka bit onto her bottom lip, averting violets downward. For some reason, judgement is all she felt mixed in with awkwardness although no one else was in the room.

"We have an appointment for 11" answered Ging for her.

The girl watched him curiously, wondering why this man who is usually very shy and boarder line socially awkward is able to pop in a Gynecologist clinic like nobody's business. Beats her.

Blazing orange eyes glanced up to finally meets the two "Name and health card".

"Senka Kitisow" he answered immediately as the girl quickly revealed a piece of green plastic from her bra and handed it over.

Both Ging and the nurse gave skeptical glances at Senka, she shrugged "Don't ask".

A borage of clicking sounds was all they heard for a moment "Okay, follow me" said the nurse before directing them down a stark white hallway with a file in hand.

The two did as told and followed suit. Leading them to a small room with a bland medical bed, a bunch of monitors with cords and buttons.

" will be with you in a few minutes" informed the dark skinned lady before placing Senka's file into a wall holder and shutting the door.

Ging could tell Senka's nerves haven't calmed yet, for one, her leg shaking is a dead giveaway. She was always like this, anxious for any and everything. A pessimist problem which resulted from dreadful over thinking.

The man took their still interlocked hands and cupped her one with both of his "Relax".

Violets looked into browns, man was she ever glad to not be doing this alone "You suck".

He chuckled, "Next time I'll make you come alone".

"Like hell you will 'cause I'mma drag your ass with me" she teased back, earning a light laugh.

The moment was put on pause when a middle aged female doctor with porcelain skin walked in, all the jokes stopped. Ging thought how the girl instantly turned serious was hilarious and forced back laughter.

"Good morning Miss. Kitisow, how are you feeling today?" greeted the doctor in a calm voice, taking only seat available.

Senka hummed with butterflies "nervous" she said in a little voice.

Owen smiled "Is this your first check up?" asked the doctor in a gentle voice.

Violets glanced at Ging before answering "Y-yes... I mean, I've had the regular checkups before but nothing in concerns to my pregnancy as yet".

The woman jotted down a few notes "And when was your last one?"

She sighed, feeling immense guilt "Um about... six months ago..."

"And just to be sure, there have not been any abnormalities?"

Senka shook her head, eyes dimmed "Not until now". And no, that wasn't meant as a joke.

The doctor smiled weakly "Don't worry, you learn to handle it better with time. Now one last question before we start the procurer, when was your last period?"

Both shared blushing expresses of embarrassment from answering such personal questions and so openly "Um I think... August 10th ish?"

"Okay" said Owen, not paying any mind of their reactions as she wrote down more notes "Now we are going to take some internal ultrasounds to make sure everything is alright with the baby. I will need you to remove your pants and underwear. Put on this and I will be back in a few minutes" instructed the doctor as she opened a cabinet to place a white tissue-like wrap on the operation table before exiting.

Senka and Ging both let out a sigh simultaneously when the door was closed. The girl got up and began to do as told "This is so going to hurt" she whined in a scared voice while undoing the buttons on her winter coat.

"You're exaggerating" Ging said with crossed arms and a shaking leg.

She swiftly pulled down her pants with ease "A dick shaped machine is going to be forced into my vagina but I'm being a drama queen?"

That was more than enough visual aid for him "Point taken".

"Yeah, thought so" Senka taunted as she hopped onto the operation bed with two metal panels meant for feet.

Just then, the door reopened and closed with a click "Okay Senka, let's begin" said the doctor, snapping sounds of medical gloves caused a shiver to wave down Ging's spin in typical male reaction.

Senka nervously laid back and placed bare feet on a step. Legs parted wide to allow Owen access to her most womanly part. Anxiety heightened when violets spotted the lengthy device meant to part unprepared muscle.

Ging instantly noticed this change in the girl and pushed away his own discomfort to mend hers. He took hold of a coloured hand into both of his, thumb gently stroking skin to invoke calmness and distraction.

However, the small gesture wasn't enough to avert her from immense pain, she groaned, trying to keep occupied on Ging's thumb motions than the foreign object. It twisted, pushed and twisted.

Senka didn't know what pained more, this or getting her heart broken, but probably this.

After what seemed to be lengthened minutes, the two were informed on what Owen hypnotized based on knowledge and observation. It wasn't good news.

"I'm a bit concerned" began the doctor as she twisted a wrist and object at once, causing Senka to tense her lower half in womanly reflex "The growth of your baby and time since conception don't seem to match".

Violets glowed in panic at Ging, the man bit his lip, hand still holding her tightened in fruitless comfort "What exactly are you saying doctor?" he asked for her.

Own sighed, finally retracting the device and giving Senka's body relief "At the term your girlfriend is at, the baby should be much bigger. It's not typical but not uncommon as well. I suggest having further tests done with urgency".

Ging remained silent, not feeling to correct the Doctor on their true relationship title when the one she assumed sounded better to him.

Senka nodded, expression obviously not too thrilled by the diagnose just given "I'll keep that in mind"

The doctor's brows furrowed, skeptical at the girl and her words but knew better than to voice again it. In this day, people, regardless of what you say, will do what they ultimately want. No use in wasting breath.

"I wish you all the best" Own bid farewell, not before placing the ultrasound picture near Senka's foot.

Ging's heart dropped for the third time as he witnessed violets haze over in complete numbness as she realized that little four by six black and white picture was her unwanted child.

Returning home, the small journey was silent for obvious reasons. Senka remained without words upon entering the space, carelessly kicked off her wool winter boots and made her own comfort; hot chocolate.

Ging observed the other's troubled expression as she stared in a daze, waiting for her beverage to cool. She appeared so cozy while sitting on the couch and natural, as if she was a creature meant for this environment. Though, he wished to have a cure for her, one with the least about of pain and terror.

"You alright Kid?" he asked, breaking their lengthy silence.

Senka remained quiet for a moment, eyes still fixed on the whiteness. The man sighed, knowing what is torturing her "Worried about what the doctor said?" Ging guessed before sitting in the couch adjacent from her.

"I'm _fucking_ terrified" she cringed, hands covered by the over- sized cotton sweater she wore served as protection from piping hot liquid "Seventeen weeks pregnant and nothing to show for it".

Ging understood why, she always feared ridicule and loneliness. It was something that both angered and frightened her in a multitude of ways "She said it isn't unusual with woman to have the same symptoms you show"

Senka shook her head, knowing better than to not trust her instincts "For someone who gains weight easily it's definitely _unusual_ , like it just doesn't make sense".

To her, something just felt off, anxiety warning of disaster approaching one-eighty kilometers per hour. The problem was, she had no idea when and in what form it was going to collide with. She can feel it deep down, in her gut, so much that her throat burned.

Mouth parted to speak quickly, knowing the girl would become insecure by his silence "Well, on a side note, it's nice to see you finally got over that ' _liking girls_ ' phase".

A weakly reluctant little giggle came from Senka at the other's awkward attempt to keep conversation "I liked that phase better, things seemed less complicated"

Ging reached for a small cup to rinse out the shampoo from her hair "Relationships are complicated by nature".

She took a quick sip of the hot coco "Speaking of relationships, your son is a piece of work"

Both of the man's brows at her in momentary surprise "And where did you come across him?" Ging asked, truthfully hoping the two would have met sooner, looks like destiny has other plans.

Violets shifted between Ging and her cup, a finger rubbed its rim nervously. She let out a deep breath "York New, while I was with The Spiders, him and friends got mixed into the problem"

Ging grinned, like an actual proud father, only she could witness this side of him "So? How did he do?".

Eyes rolled in their sockets at the insane level of cockiness held for Gon, predicting it was probably the same with her "For thirteen and new, not bad but with proper training from the right person he'll get stronger".

The man sitting arms reach from her didn't say another word on the matter, only a bright smile and that was enough for Senka as well. She felt his warmth consume her body like a blanket, wrapping around and around.

Until that needy pessimistic side of her crept back in "But you know if I'm being honest... I'm a little bitter about York New"

Brows furrowed at the statement "Why is that?"

Senka pressed her pale brown lips together, feeling a little childish in what she was about to admit "The real master-mind who actually managed to subdue Kuroro wasn't me but a rookie Hunter who just passed the exam this year who happens to be friends with Gon".

Ging sighed out his annoyance, fingers rubbed brows and wondered when this girl's confidence will become permanent "Quit under-rating yourself Senka, whether you know it or not, you helped"

She shrugged off his compliment and got up from the couch to place the still full cup of now chilled liquid in the sink "I'm just saying the facts, I did more damage than anything else. That kid managed to kill two members and isolate Kuroro"

"Come on Senka, we both know that isn't enough, he is still alive. Taking away his Nen is nothing" stated Ging as he followed her steps.

The girl turned on Ging in defensive fiery "Don't you think I know that?! I know better than to keep Kuroro alive! I worked too long and hard for him to still be breathing!"

Ging rose a brow, not buying this story, knowing there was something else missing "Then why did you lead Hisoka into Greed Island for an exorcist?"

Their plan seemed perfect at the time, during her moments of confusion and lust. Pillow talk exchanged between strategy and sweet words. Working together and secretly could they both achieve what is desired; Kuroro's severed head and lifeless body. Senka didn't think her heart would be a victim as well during the process.

"Because that idiot _clown_ won't stop until he's satisfied in killing Kuroro himself, we're a _team_ , even if it wasn't so clear at the beginning. It's complicated yeah but..." softly explained the girl in a careful voice. "I don't know..."

Ging's chest tightened, wanting better for her but knew there was nothing to be done if she was content. Still, this thing called selfishness kept him from remaining rational.

He reached out a hand, softly brushing strands of blue to clearly see those dim violets that once blazed with fire and ambition "You know I'm not too old to kill them both right?".

The girl chuckled in a sweet voice and gently swiped his hand from her "Whatev-" Senka couldn't finish before a burning sensation in her throat caused major alarm.

Ging watched in concern as she reflexively covered her mouth with a hand and stumbled towards the nearest bathroom. Needing to ask no questions about her actions and knew exactly what it was.

Morning Sickness.

He instantly followed to see Senka was hunched over the toilet bowl on knees, struggling to hold back freshly washed hair while emptying her stomach.

In reflexive aid, fingers combed through blue and bunched every lock into a single tail. Allowing Senka to use her hands for balance. It only lasted a few moments but she thanked the universe for every second this man was here.

Her only form of sanity in a world full of the insane.

"You alright?" he finally asked when no more regurgitation noises were being forced out her throat.

The girl sniffed in a scent and wrinkled her nose with disgust "Agh I think a shower is called for, I feel so gross".

Ging snickered, couldn't agree more with that statement "I don't know which smells worse, you or those pancakes you made" he mocked.

"Oh shut up!" she cursed playfully as they walked upstairs "my pancakes are a million times better than your burnt up eggs". Senka never understood how someone could burn eggs! They were the easiest thing to make! Granted she isn't no chief or anything, just decent. Ging on the other hand was just... terrible. "No wonder your ex dropped you"

He glared at the girl from behind, eye twitched at the strike to his ego "Ouch... that was low".

She chuckled with wickedness, "play back's a bitch" a sweet smile curled her lips that haven't been painted.

Entering her room, Senka began normal beauty routine that typically meant looking in complete disgust at the reflection forced to combat terrible complexion.

Ging took his place on the bed's edge, legs crossed, an elbow dug into his knee and cheek leaned on palm. With an extremely bored expression, he watched as the girl groans and points at her face, obvious by the grimace she was dissatisfied with what she saw.

He'll never understand.

"You know" he broke the silence.

She hummed in response "Hm?"

"There are times I wish you were Gon's mother"

Violets widened in utter surprise, breath paused as if it were lost. She did not hear that right! No way would he actually say that! Blue locks fell to cover her feverish coloured face but Ging already took notice of the embarrassment. Keeping the image permanently in his mind, it was priceless "Don't make jokes like that you asshole"

He shrugged with a straight face, seeing no problem in his statement "It's not as if anyone would be surprised".

Senka pouted, cheeks only flaming all the more with pink "You would definitely be a criminal! I already have two issues! I cannot handle a third temperamental one like you! Plus what are people going to think? I can hear the rumours already" the girl ended in a dramatic pose.

Those words of hers pained, reminding Ging that he isn't her one and only, no longer having the girl to himself like the old days. What a harsh reality.

Still, he will always have something greater over those _boys_ "Come on Senka, others wouldn't be that surprised. Besides his actual mother is probably died for all I know"

Such heartless words sparked a bit of anger in the vixen "Like you're not to talk! Making the poor kid run all over the place looking for you! And let me guess, you probably full blown dodged a few attempts already" Senka retorted, knowing her form teacher and his devious plan to practically avoid Gon in the form of a game.

She understood Ging in respect of his decisions and actions towards his son. Leaving him in Mito's care was all selfishness to focus on other matters. Not abandoning Gon as she thought but more for his own good.

Ging sighed, expecting that blow to come eventually, Senka is one of the few people who could talk to him like that and get away with it "You know my reasons"

Colourd arms folded over broad chest "Then give me a good one right now" demeaned the girl, expression daring him to cross boundaries they fought so desperately to maintain.

He parted lips, she watched and waited for an answer but nothing came. Ging wanted to say it, that they were a good team. That their understanding of one another is extraordinary and amazing. That he wanted to take her away since the beginning, take away the pain, the agony.

However, her sickly appearance, pregnancy and affairs caused not only hesitation but refusal. All the things he wanted to express, will have to remain in their box, locked tight.

Senka could see the coldness return in those round brown eyes of his, anxiety sparked "Ging?" pleaded the girl.

Or not.

Selfishness can be another form of courage, the end game is just for yourself expect the care for someone's feelings is absent.

"There's too many reasons that I froze trying to pick one" he said, averting his stare elsewhere with cheeks bright and pink.

Senka blinked in shock at the other's expression before giggling feeling warmth consume her soul "Alright, you're forgiven" she said before stepping into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open and allow brown eyes few view.

Although Ging is hitting those mid-thirties, there was no stopping his face light up with vibrate rouge in forms of blushing "great" he pouted.

The childish reaction only encouraged a series of cutesy giggles rumbling from her stomach, "You look so much younger like that" teased the girl while fingers combed through blue locks in a gesture to make a bun out of them.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, wait until you hit my age, then we'll see who's laughing" he snorted bitterly as Ging carried somewhat of an age complex, unknown to the world.

Lips widened in a big grin, now full out laughter came out her mouth, replacing the coy giggles "Only a true old man would say that".

She wouldn't be able to explain what told her to use it. Mystical maybe is the word? Like a power without words. Some call this clairvoyance.

For some reason, a voice told the girl to watched her own mirrored image through white film. She gulped and focused and regretted that decision entirely. Violets widened at the monstrous sight, lips parted in shock. Body quaked with pure fear, unable to fathom what she is exactly seeing. Wondering if it was real "G-ging"

"Hm?" he hummed, turning to see a petrified Senka staring at the foggy mirror, panic coursed through him too.

"Senka! What is it?"

Eyes couldn't peel themselves off the frightening image, lips trembled in complete fear as words mirrored "G-G- _Gyo_ "

Ging instantly focused his eyes to have breath pause at the horror, sweat streamed down his forehead and chest thumped in sharp pains. What they witnessed was strings of Senka's dark aura flowing directly into the area just below her stomach "What...what the hell... It's _sucking_... your aura? But why?".

The man knew Senka was able to use Nen in order to conceal her home and presence from unwanted individuals by manipulation. However, it seemed to be backfiring now as realization of something far worse happening before them.

In a state of utter panic, Senka's breath became ridged and showed threatening signs of an anxiety attack coming fast "This is like my dream! Ging! Make it stop! I don't want this Monster! Just get it out of me!" she screeched in pleads, nails clawed into the other's fabric desperately.

Ging flexed his jaw in a tight lock, he couldn't think of any other action at the moment than the very one she wouldn't normally consent to, his heart ached for her "I'm sorry Senka but we need to take care of it now, there's no tim-".

"Just fucking do it already!" she screamed like a banshee.

Not another word was wasted on talk, Ging straightened fingers with immense tension, quickly did a violence while film coat his hand and prepared for attack. The hunter skillfully aimed directly at Senka's lower stomach, her womb, the Monster.

Hoping to end this nightmare in one swift action, not the case.

Just as it happened with Kuroro, Ging was stopped by the same blast of aura surrounding the girl in defensive measures.

Coloured eyes watched in horror as his hand was rebelled and unable to close the inches required to complete the kill.

 _Failed attempt number two._

"It... It didn't work? Again? But... that..." she stuttered as body and mind began to suffer greatly. Shock and panic took over, heart accelerated dangerously, body trembled against the man and she began to hyperventilate. He pulled her into a tight embrace into his chest.

"Calm down Senka, just breath, deep breaths" Ging chanted in the most smoothing voice, making sure to keep his own composure for her sake. No good would come from both of them gasping for air.

The man hissed as sharp nails digging through fabric and into flesh. Teeth clinched but arms didn't let go of Senka until the episode passed. Body rocked back and forth, soon her trembling and rapid inhales returned to normal. He only wished her sanity did as well.

Violets stared blankly at through the open bathroom door as they remained holding each other on cold hard tiles. Senka could care less how her body ached, she was beyond disgusted with it.

"How fucked am I?" spat the girl bitterly, she saw this coming.

Ging's mouth felt dry, encouraging a nervous gulp "Death if this continues at the rate it's consuming your aura".

A single tear sped down her coloured cheek as violets lost whatever life she struggled to keep "How can I stop it?" such a stupid question because she knew the answer.

His chest thumped unbearably hard against ribs "You have to cut off its source"

She parted trembling lips, afraid to push the topic further "Just say it"

Ging didn't want to say it, he could tell she knew the answer, no way was he going to be responsible for breaking her heart. His task was to mend it.

"Using Nen is forbidden until something can be done about the child"

Breath stopped, violets widened. It can't be real, this can't be really happening. No way. Not a chance. How can nightmares come true? Nightmares can't come true. But they just did, in the form of a child by The Monster.

It is going to take away everything.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Now about the next update. SOOO**

 **Aug 22 will officially mark one year since I started this story and I am determined to**

 **post the next chapter on that day.**

 **side reminder: IG Light_darkgemini**


	12. Dying To Let You Know

**Hey all!**

 **Quick update***I had to significantly change the direction of my plot due to how the manga is going, since I do my best to keep in line with it. I'll start posting chapters again now that I've developed a plot best suited for the story.**

 **As well, I've made some edits:name changes and such. ex) Senka's last name is now:Kaliso**

 **It's been a while since I wrote for this story, so apologies if the characters seem off. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Much love for those of you still keeping up with me! 3br /**

 **xoxo**

 **Playlist:**

 **Unforgettable by French Montana**

 **Victims of Love by Good Charlotte**

 **Chapter 12: Dying To Let You Know**

 **Weeks Later**

Grey eyes watched Hisoka sitting pleasantly quiet about ten or so feet away. Shuffling cards with a noticeable smile. Kuroro smirked, oh was he about to wipe that smug expression clean, about to rock and disrupt the perfect world set up in his twisted mind. Obviously Senka hadn't told the temperamental magician about her-their- situation. This is going to be very, very, very entertaining.

"I am surprised to see you return alone." observed Kuroro aloud in a provoking manner to indirectly ask Senka's whereabouts.

Hisoka paused moments, the faint smile he'd been sporting since returning a few hours ago with an exorcist skilled and experienced enough to release Kuroro of his Nen curse disappeared. Golden eyes narrowed on his former leader, the woman had lingered in his mind since her ironically timed exit during their search on Greed Island. He'd been in a pleasant mood but now the topic turned it sour, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.

The exorcist, Abengane, hummed to himself out of discomfort. You could poke this tension with a damn toothpick it was so obvious these two had history. Then why help? Too much complications. he remained focused on the bubbling iron cauldron.

"It would seem _my_ partner had some urgent matters that required her immediate attention." responded Hisoka, his tone typical normal for him but the dark pressure escaping out said otherwise.

 _His_ partner huh? We'll see if that right will remain with him.

Kuroro kept expression the same, a master at deception he is, but so is Hisoka. A second box they share in common, aside from their relations to a certain hot-blooded woman. "I see," pale lips couldn't help but crack a smile, psych. "Of course she wouldn't tell you, probably too afraid, knowing you don't take rejection all that well. Quite frankly, I think you have the right to know, with being so intimate with her."

Now that right there, more than caught Hisoka's attention. It captured him, bounded him, wrapped around him and by god nearly suffocated him. Even a master like this magician was unable to conceal golden eyes from widening in both confusion and curiosity. What is the spider going on about? And how is Senka involved? From past observations, Kuroro typically doesn't meddle like this unless extremely serious.

"You know about us." Hisoka said calmly, almost sounding relieved. Body tensed slightly in preparation for an attack if one came. Excitement flowed head to toe, wondering if this was it, will he finally get Kuroro head on now? Oh but he can just taste the blood! But the exorcist wasn't finished. Something bothered him, or more, caused a moment of concern. Only one, and one individual alone would reveal their dirty little secret and it is the person in question. But why? He very well knew how frightened she is of the spider finding out. He's missing a piece to this four part puzzle.

Kuroro nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I know. I know everything." Not entirely, but that doesn't need to be said. "About your scandalous relationship, your betrayals, the baby." so nonchalant, so matter-of-fact, he exposed this truth.

"Baby?" fingers loosened, scattering cards all over his lap and the dirt ground. What is he talking about? What baby? Who's baby? The purposefully said information opened millions of questions and only answered two: why Senka ran and she is pregnant. Could it be his? Or Kuroro's? Maybe even Illumi, no that's a wicked joke.

Oh, he caught the magic word, perfect.

The spider's smile stretched more. If only he could take a picture of Hisoka's face! Priceless! Like he never expected this outcome. It is only the beginning of his payback. "It's mine, before you start believing you had a chance with her."

What? There's no chance on hell that child is the Spider's. Then again, dating back to an estimated time, only once in the past month had all three of them been especially close. York New City. The possibility of Kuroro being father to Senka's unborn child was fifty percent. And fifty rightfully belonged to him. Hisoka didn't predict this, though he should've. It made sense, that woman runs away the moment a seemingly difficult or impossible situation occurs. Especially when it has something to do with Kuroro-or him.

"Senka, from the moment she was born, was destined to be mine." An immense amount of confidence and determination came from Kuroro's proud claim on the woman.

The magician hummed. "A very bold statement."

"And also true."

Hisoka's smile returned, momentarily. "Not quite."

"Am I missing something? Please enlighten me." Kuroro leaned back against the wall of hard rock and earth behind him. Finding the other male's lack of discouragement intriguing.

Dangerous fingers began to pick each individual scattered card up. "For one, she loathes you very deeply," He flicked his wrist and a Queen of hearts appeared between his middle and index digits. "and two, she will always run to _me_."

It was Kuroro's turn to hum with interest. He knew that much about Senka already, killing her sister would guarantee at the very least raw hate would allow him to linger in her heart. "If that is case, then why have my child and not yours?"

Obviously because he's batshit crazy, but not the point.

"She wouldn't." Hisoka blatantly said, but did he believe his own words?

"Or perhaps she is deceiving you like me, why else would she run and not inform you."

The magician chuckled, finding it quite silly. Senka? Deceive him? Maybe in the earlier stages that would be a concern. Now is different because she is. He knows her and proudly proclaims it. "As strong as she may be, that woman is cowardly when matters of the heart are involved."

Kuroro scuffed. "I could say the same thing about you."

Hisoka rose a brow. "Oh?"

Leaning forward, Kuroro intertwined fingers to rest his chin on them, elbows dug into thighs. "Because I highly doubt you could care for a child that she carries, especially if it may be yours. Then again, could you love a child that isn't like your own? Both seem unlikely."

Seeing through the mind tricks, he wasn't about to let someone, especially a target run their mouth about speculation of him. He doesn't care, he knows himself and that's that. "You might be correct." Hisoka easily dismissed the suggested probabilities.

The spider hummed, looks like one more push should do. "Why don't I propose one more deal with you."

Golds never once steered away from their target. "I'm listening."

Easy, much too easy. "Mister Exorcist."

Abengane flinched, straightening his sweat covered spine. "Y-es?"

"How much longer before you can rid me of this curse?"

He looked down into the bubble brew and hummed. "Around three days or less it will take."

Kuroro redirected greys onto his rival. "The second I'm free, I will allow you to fight me."

"Oh?" The magician's expression lit, excitement setting his body ablaze at the thought his long awaited battle could be approaching sooner than he anticipated.

"However,"

False alarm.

"You must _permanently_ wash yourself of Senka. No communication, no secret rendezvous, no more of anything and you get to fight me. All you have to do is wait three days, right here."

Hisoka's heart skipped a fourth of a beat. Cut Senka out his life? For good? He should have foreseen this coming. The decision is obvious, to not hesitate and take the opportunity to fight Chrollo, especially since all his legs weren't currently present. But it wasn't, he couldn't simply choose. Who would entertain him like Senka? She'd been that for years, to completely give that up for a fight? Oh, he must be going unbelievably soft, perhaps it's finally old age? Being twenty-eight isn't that old. Now he's just making excuses.

Watching the magician stand up and walk over the Senka's bike. Kuroro was astonished as the other male fixed up her vehicle for departure. Hisoka giving up a chance to fight? It only caused Kuroro worry that it may be possible a percentage of the magician might actually have genuine emotions towards Senka. That's no good. "I'll take that as a no? You may not get another chance."

"I'm not worried about that, I will definitely gain another opportunity to fight you. And I look forward to it." Straddling the sporty motorcycle. Hisoka glanced over his shoulder, a thin darkened aura leaked out but this time it seemed more murderous. "But I'd rather hear it from her."

Kuroro whistled as the bike's roar echoed through the cave, his fake smile quickly disappeared. It was obvious where Hisoka was headed and it made his black black heart throb with rage and blood boil in desiring that magician's head. Everything, he'll manipulate everything in his power to break those two apart, and death is the only option. _He_ is her only option, it was always him.

 _They made the worst mistake, and will regret it._

Ging's lips couldn't possibly hold back a smile after reading the screen. Finally, the notification he'd been waiting for, dreaming for, had popped up. "He did it. My Son did it."

The news pulled Senka out from under the sea of blankets she'd layered on top herself. "Gon did what now?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"He completed Greed Island, I knew he'd do it." He said, sounding so proud of his offspring. It made her snicker.

"You actually sounded like a father for a second there."

"Oh hush." Ging playfully nudged Senka where he believed her thigh should be. "You know my reasons, like I know yours."

She groaned, a tiredness hinted in it. "Don't remind me."

He rolled eyes. "Come on Senka, snap out of it." Ging knew telling her was not going to really help or get the girl out her funk. A funk that was completely understandable, especially with what they witnessed. She definitely needs a distraction. "This calls for a drink!"

"Strong stuff is in the cabinet over top the fridge." Senka directed without thinking.

Ging glared at her, not that she could see. "Really?"

The ball of sheets began to shake, noises of laughter leaked out. "Sorry, I forgot you have a complex, you hide it so well." Arms and legs helped her to peel back all five layers of softness to reveal a disheveled woman with messy blue locks and flushed face with blemishes from stress. The sweater she wore was three sizes too big and ended mid-thigh, exposing lush coloured legs.

The man averted his eyes upward in hopes to preserve dignity that was absent in her mind.

Ging clapped exactly twice. "She's alive."

"Shut up. A drink just sound really good right now."

He agreed with that.

Senka walked past him and entered the kitchen. Her tear stained cheeks and dark circles didn't go unnoticed. He'd spent the last hours calming her down, and it wasn't an easy task. She took out two short glasses, put a few cubes of ice inside before pouring dark rum, one a little under half and the other way over. Ging was handed the one with less.

"Cheers." they said in unison, chimed glasses. He only took a moderate sip while Senka gulped twice.

Although he wanted to celebrate news of his son's conquest, Ging knew she was the person who required his attention. This woman, who always carried a place in his mind. If he ever came across those individuals that made her like this, well, let's not find out what he'd do. Placing the glass on the counter, Ging reached out for her, gently touching her cheek. She sunk into him, this affection wasn't like others she experienced. It had something else, something that calmed her turmoil.

"You'll figure it out Kid… but if you do need help." He said to give comfort. Although no ideas were discussed that could potentially aid her situation. The images wouldn't leave, even in sleep he could still feel the immense energy, the desperate need to protect. It'll be something that taunts him for months until known the problem is resolved.

She knew better. "I appreciate Ging, I do." A coloured hand overlapped his. "But I'm a big girl, this is something I have to fix myself, I can handle it."

He didn't pull away, proving her instincts wrong. "If I leave, what's your plan?"

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, thinking about it already made her feel exhausted. Placing a hand gently on her stomach, violets softened, but not with happiness like she believe would happen during her first pregnancy. "I'll go back home, to the Island. I don't want to but my father's medical center is one of the best and there's a doctor who specializes in Nen related health issues."

Ging mentally exhaled in relief, hoping that's what her answer would be. Knowing a specific doctor will definitely give insight on what is going on with the embryo and why it feels the need to protect itself. "Glad to hear you've thought it out. I can't take care of you all the time."

She scuffed. "God forbid that happens." The sarcasm was anything but obvious.

"It was hard to tell, especially from how rough the past couple of weeks were. I expected you'd be half dead." He said, slowly retracting his hand. Worry will never leave him with this woman.

Senka knew what this meant, it meant he was leaving. She didn't want him to go, not now, not when she needs him the most. What is she going to really do? There's still Kuroro to deal with, and even thinking about that magician gives her an instant migraine. Without thinking, she gripped his hand.

Ging blinked, surprised at the sudden action. Eyes saw the flushness of her coloured cheeks heighten with pink. Her violets didn't stray and looked straight into his, they appeared glossy, as if tears would fall. She bit down on her lower lip before saying meekly. "Do you… Can't you stay with me? Can't you come with me Ging?"

He didn't expect that, not ever but that didn't stop him from smiling. "What happened to your tough girl act?"

A meek expression brightened her face. She bit down on her lower lip. "I just…" noticing herself how badly the trembling came, settled her glass down to wrap an arm around her midsection. "whenever I think about it… I get so scared… that my own baby could possibly turn out..."

A monster, like _his_ father.

Wasting no time, Ging flicked her forehead and quite hard. Hard enough that on impact she hit the microwave directly behind her head. Doubling the pain. She groaned and rubbed where it began to throb. "That hurt Ging!"

"Good! Someone has to knock some sense in you!" he gently poked the junction of area between her neck and chest. "If you allow that darkness in it'll consume you. No matter the father, no child of yours can turn out bad Senka. You can do this, you're smart, and strong. I've done my part, you don't need me. "

She allowed his words to sink in then showed him a weak smile. Honestly, what would she do if he hadn't been here? Better yet, where, dead, that's where. "I… um, thanks."

Finally, a genuine smile, she really doesn't need him now. "Anytime." His hand was released and able to pick up the glass again. It's not his place to go with her.

"Aren't you supposed to be anti-social or something?"

Ging narrowed at her. "Huh?"

Senka smirked against her glass while walking back towards the couch. "Making such declarations must be embarrassing."

The man lit up like a Christmas tree, face sporting a full red tint that could rival a tomato. "See! This is why I stay up in the mountains and away from you and Kite. Always making me do embarrassing things." he grumbled the last part to himself as he took another sip.

She giggled and he liked the sound. It was music to his ears, music he missed and will continue to miss. "So when are you leaving?"

"Now." replied Ging instantly, knocking back the firewater and leaving only melting ice.

It wasn't a surprise, but still caused her chest to tighten from anxiety. "Oh...I see," Senka sat on the couch, bringing knees up to her stomach. Index finger circled the glass rim. "I guess you have to prepare for that little spurt to find you huh."

Ging snickered. "Not as yet, I programmed all the cards to send him to Kite's location."

She shrugged, taking a sip of the alcohol. "Figures, you made me and Kite do the same thing."

"That I did." he placed the empty glass on the ottoman. "Walk me out?"

the woman grimaced. "You seriously gonna make me get up after I just sat down?"

He reached an open palm out to her. "Of course."

A big smile curled those lips. Violets darted all over the living room before landing on Ging and his waiting hand. She sighed deeply and placed her coloured palm in his. "Guess it's the least I can do." raising to her feet, they walked slowly towards the front door.

As Ging unlocked and opened the door while facing her, he couldn't help but glance down. Focusing a little, he saw that same dark aura manifesting inside Senka. It was very small, the size of a green pea, but just the aura alone.

Feeling discomfort with his stares, hands attempted to cover her stomach. Although she was still in the early stages and not showing, that didn't make her less anxious.

He gripped the door tighter. Why? Why can't he be a man in situations like this? It would be so easy, so simple to just grab her hand and run. She'd definitely be willing, more than. They'd figure this mess together, she wouldn't cry anymore. Be alone anymore. Be broken anymore.

But it's not that simple.

"Why couldn't you be his mother?" Ging whispered ever so faintly she thought the words had been in her mind.

Senka blinked, shocked by his statement. Allowing it to sink in, to ponder how different life would be if that reality happened. Would she be more happy? Less? Who knows, but there is one thing she can definitely conclude. She giggled very, very softly. "What are you saying? That would've made you a criminal and I can't see you as a criminal."

He gave her a lopsided smile. Yeah, that's why. Ging reached out and gently patted her head, at least his lack of height wasn't so terrible he couldn't do this gesture of affection. "Go take care of yourself and leave this place. Go back home, don't wait for _anyone_. It'll do no good if you continue to sulk, for _either_ of you."

A sickly pressure swirled in her throat at that last part. "Yeah, I know." Boy did reality checked in. Only weeks ago did the world flip over and brought back someone into her life she missed dearly. It felt surreal, and a little nostalgic to Senka, seeing him leave her again. At least this time they were on better terms.

Ging nodded firmly and adjusted his ropes. "See you when I see you." Her heart throbbed, those were the same words of farewell he said five years ago.

Once he turned his back and stepped out the door, she quickly closed it and ran upstairs. Not allowing herself the chance to dwell on his departure because if she did, the tears won't stop. Within a matter of minutes, Senka had everything settled. She'd called her mother, who was more than thrilled and sent someone to pick her up. She freshened up and dressed appropriately for the journey home. Black pants, green gloves that covered the hand and left fingers exposed, a matching colour sleeveless coat and simple black breast cover.

While waiting for her ride to arrive, the doorbell rang. Her heart fluttered, thinking it might be Ging again. She hurried to the door, blindly. Forgetting her situation for a blissful moment, until she swing open that damn wooden thing. "Did you forget something Gin-" The smile on her painted lips faded like it was never there. Violets didn't want to believe it. That standing before her, on her porch, panting like she'd never seen.

"H-isoka?" Everything, every. Little. Thing. Came rushing back to her at once. The fear and anxiety of being unsure of what to do or how to handle things. Of what to say or how to explain. Or words she might not want to hear.

The magician wasted no time and forced himself insides, closing the door behind him. Each step he took forward, she took one back until there was nowhere for her to run. Again, she's always running from something, or someone. Either one of his dangerous hands took hold on her forearms. Their eyes wouldn't let go of one another, each displaying a need for explanation with vocalizing it, as yet. "It is true?"

She knew what he was asking, what he was referring to. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

His golden eyes darted down at her exposed stomach then back to violets. The grip on her tightened. "Is it his? Or mine."

Senka's brain couldn't function, couldn't navigate. In all their years being 'together', this was the absolute first time she'd ever experienced such an immense amount of hysterics from this man. His body may have been calm but those eyes, and iron hold gave him away for days.

Swallowing pooled saliva, hard, she once again gathered courage. "I don't know. What do you care anyways? Shouldn't you be trying to fight Kuroro? The game was finished, I'm sure you found an-"

"Do not avoid my question, that is beyond the point now." Hisoka bitterly cut her off. "Are you positive that the father of your child is unknown?" He asked, almost desperately but she couldn't tell since her ears were failing her too.

"Yes," whispered Senka. "There's a chance it could be yours."

If he was the type, he'd thank God for the possibility.

He couldn't figure out why he was so on edge, well no, he knew why but not why this. Why this feeling of anxiety? Why does he feel annoyed? Why did Kuroro's taunting affect him so bitterly? For a highly intelligent man, deciphering his own emotions proved difficult when it concerned Senka. Damn, the Spider was correct. "And your reason for running, because you fear it would be his, or mine?"

She blinked, and blinked. Corner of eyes began to burn in threat of tears but she refused to allow them released. "Both, and more."

"Tell me everything." Hisoka demanded.

Hesitation ruled her. "Do you _really_ want to know everything?"

A menacing aura surrounded him from getting impatient with her prolonging the eventuality of revealing information. "If I thought differently, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" His voice was sweet coated in sour words.

True, but her mind was spinning so fast, she began to feel dizzy. Or his aura? They'd been apart for a less substantial time compared to others, yet he affected her intensely. His being, his scent, overpowered all senses, like a drug you'd inhale. Was this because of the pregnancy? No. Who is she trying to fool. She slammed a fist into his hardened chest but the magician didn't budge a single inch. "Why are you always confusing me? Of course I'd run Hisoka. I was scared of you and what you'd think. Scared of Kuroro, of what he'd do, and what you'd do."

Hisoka narrowed golden eyes, jaw tightened. Hate. He hates how correct Kuroro's words had been about him _again_. Furious that Senka believed so little in him and he thought plenty of her, so much, is she not still breathing? "Understandable but the question now is, what will _you_ do." the allure in his tone remained but hinted with aggravation.

She blinked, taken aback. No one, besides Ging, cared to ask wholeheartedly what she desired from this mess."Me?"

A dangerous hand released her arm and reached down between their bodies. He noticed how tense the woman got when inching towards her lower abdominal area. Ever so gently did he place an open palm flat against where the embryo resided. Eyes softened a tad, he felt it, it's presence, it was subtle but there. Unexplainable to Hisoka, a warmth calmed his anger, his frustration, his bloodlust. Perhaps, it _is_ his own. "You're the mother of this child, ultimately the decision is yours, and yours alone."

Senka too felt a difference, between the three most significant men in her life that came into highly intimate contact with the unborn being, Hisoka is the first one not to be repelled. Is it because he hasn't tried to kill it?

Wait. Right now, he's touching it, and it's not retaliating.

Realization hit her like a run train. Hisoka, the one she feared would try to harm the it, has not.

"I…" even with weeks of time to ponder, she still hadn't come to a solid conclusion. She wanted to identify who the father was first before making a final decision. Plus, investigate why the strong embryo is protecting itself. Strong huh… she doesn't know how to feel about that.

A hard and loud series of knocks interrupted their intense conversation. "Miss. Kaliso, it's , I'm here to take you home." shouted a man through the door.

"I have to go." she said quietly. This is her chance, this is the moment. To tell him everything and yet, hesitation reigns and fear is her ruler. When? When had she become like this? Ging's last rang in her mind. She is strong. She is powerful. No longer than weak little girl who couldn't protect herself.

Annoyance settled, he groaned. "Yet again you choose to run away instead of facing the situation."

"I'm not running," a small lie. "I just don't have an answer for you." also a lie.

He caught it, releasing grip on the woman and folded arms. "A lie if I ever heard one. I know you Senka, I know that pretty little mind of yours never seizes to conjure thoughts. You are just choosing not to tell me what they are."

Frustrated at his sudden abrasiveness and her own lack of confidence. "You're so temperamental, how can I believe you won't fly off the deep end." or abandon her-and the child- at the first chance he gets. If only she could actually voice that concern aloud.

Hisoka hummed, the murderous aura returned. It vexed him beyond control how deeply accurate the Spider's words turned to be. So out of character, but he should know by now anything to do with this woman causes that. "I could ask the same question. You so skillfully hid our relationship from Kuroro, and now of your pregnancy. What else are you possibly capable of hiding from me? Hm? Perhaps this is all a ploy you schemed together with him to get my guard down."

Something isn't right. This isn't the typical overly confident, intelligently calculating Hisoka she knows. It's one filled of insecurity and doubt, traits completely unlike the magician.

Putting her own aside for a moment, she reached out a trembling coloured hand to his face. To her surprise, he didn't reject the butterfly soft touch to his cheek. Like he needed it, unspokenly begged for it. "You were with him, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

The sound of glasses shattering in the cabinets gave Senka a jolt. His expression turned sinister, shadows over eyes were an obvious sign the question hit a sensitive nerve.

"What of it?" Hisoka asked in a tempered voice.

Another series of knocking sounded. " ."

"In a minute please," Senka shouted before responding to his question. "Because I know what that Monster is capable of." she softly cupped her other hand on his unoccupied cheek. "And what pisses me off is you know that. You know what he'll do to get whatever he wants and you fall for it every damn time."

He rose a thin brow. "And you don't." Now that was just nasty.

She forced herself to not roll violets at his backtalk. "You knew I had to play the part. That was the plan, I had to give all of me, physically and emotionally for him to let me in. I needed to take down the Phantom Troupe from the inside out."

Those yellow eyes darkened more if that even was possible. "How stupid to do think I am? I knew your plan, our plan, but I don't recall you falling deeply for Kuroro so much as to bear his child, part of it."

Anxiety heightened, this surged within pumped her heart so fast she felt it throbbing in her ears. No, having children for either one of these man was part of the scheme. Yet here we are. In that moment, something snapped in Senka's mind, something she believed to have been lost. Her courage, her independence. "Whether this child is yours or his, it is _mine_ and I'll be damned if him or anyone even attempts to harm my baby. Enemy or not."

He seemed to caught her underlying message because before she could retreat hands from him, he captured them by the wrists. "Did he threaten you and the child?"

Threaten? Oh if you only knew Mr. Magician. Senka gulped, she opened a whole new can of worms. "Can I fill you in on that later? I have to go, not because I'm trying to run, there's something going on with the baby and I need to return home."

As immensely as he wanted to push, he relented. Hisoka's demeanor reluctantly changed again, this time concern written all over his face. "Is it a serious matter with the child?"

Violets strayed from him, obvious in her discomfort of the topic. "Yes, but it's a little more complicated than a simple medicinal reason because it's Nen related."

The magician wanted to pry more into the details but figure they'll have plenty of time later. "I'm coming with you." he declared, tone saying nothing would stop him from following.

Senka nodded, trying best to conceal her thrill. "That's fine." She hoped he would. "The driver is waiting, we should go." sidestepping to get around him, Hisoka took hold of her wrist, halting the woman from reaching the door.

"Allow me to make one thing crystal clear." that made her freeze. "I have no intentions of letting you go. You're a prey I indeed to keep and not do away."

She bit her lip. Unsure of whether to truly put faith in his sentiment. "Not even a child?"

Understanding why the woman hadn't specified who's child it could be that she believe would cause a rift, he knew exactly how to answer this trick question. "Not even _his_ child."

Her breath was stolen, and so was her heart. Giving him one more hit on muscular chest, she continued for the door. "I'll believe it when I see it."


End file.
